


The Bird and the Wolves

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Angst, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Vesemir (The Witcher)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: Los brujos están en peligro de extinción y se ven obligados a viajar en manada, pero no importa qué tan bien se lleven entre sí, una manada de alfas es disfuncional, por lo que comenzarán a buscar un omega que logre llevarles el ritmo y, sobre todo, que apacigüe las tensiones.Todo candidato al puesto parece patético, hasta que un joven alado aterriza frente a ellos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 74
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

—¡¿Por qué mierda te cruzaste?! ¡Lo tenía justo donde...!

—¡Te habría arrancado la garganta si no me hubiera metido!

—¡Y un carajo! ¡Tienes la cabeza tan enterrada en el culo que crees ser más fuerte que todos nosotros! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Si eres tan superior ve y caza por tu puta cuenta!

—¡Basta! —gritó Eskel a sus hermanos, quienes guardaron silencio pero siguieron mirándose con rivalidad y las respiraciones agitadas. Suspiró viendo disimuladamente a Vesemir, quien se había apartado con una mirada decepcionada.

Todos estaban cansados de ésto. No había un sólo día en que no tuvieran una discusión y, muchas de esas veces, terminaban en peleas. Eskel era el más tranquilo, pero no se quedaba afuera, su naturaleza alfa también le hacía perder el control en ocasiones y era cegado por su instinto territorial, sobre todo cuando Lambert molestaba a Lil' Bleater.

Suspiró, y optó por abordar de nuevo el tema que todos evitaban: —Me imagino que son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta de que esta discusión es absurda, así que voy a insistir con la propuesta que nos hizo Vesemir; necesitamos un omega.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Lambert, escupiendo al suelo y sentándose para afilar su espada. 

Geralt sólo gruñó y montó a Roach para alejarse del grupo, así que Eskel trató de dialogar con su hermano menor.

—Lambert, sé que...

—Ya hablamos de eso —masculló ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sí, y cada día demuestran necesitarlo más —intervino Vesemir, acercándose con mirada severa—. Todas las manadas tienen como mínimo un omega, eso mantiene el equilibrio, Lambert, yo esperaría que a tu edad lo entendieras.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que el brujo mayor se cansó y volvió a alejarse negando con la cabeza, caminando en la dirección que Geralt se había ido.

Eskel hizo una mueca y se sentó junto a su hermano, aún esperando razonar con él.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —murmuró mirándolo, sabiendo que el castaño sólo fingía estar concentrado en su espada.

Lambert suspiró, y detuvo sus movimientos para erguirse y mirarlo de vuelta.

—Los omegas son debiluchos, Eskel, y ya perdimos suficientes de los nuestros —gruñó volviendo a su tarea. 

Eskel asintió, bajando la cabeza. Aunque nadie lo expresara demasiado, sabían el dolor por el que cada uno pasaba con la muerte de un compañero, y todos temían el día en que otro más cayera. Lo más probable es que Geralt pensara lo mismo que Lambert, pero si no integraban un omega a la manada, posiblemente alguien moriría mucho antes de lo deseado.

—Entonces busquemos a alguien fuerte —insistió volviendo a mirar al menor, quien suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Uno que nos siga el ritmo, Lambert, alguien que pelee a nuestro lado sin...

—Somos brujos —gruñó—. Encontrar un idiota que nos siga el ritmo y esté dispuesto a viajar con nosotros es casi imposible, y los brujos omegas ya están en las manadas de sus escuelas.

El mayor asintió de acuerdo, aunque no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—¿Al menos intentémoslo?

Lambert bufó hastiado, pero finalmente asintió y Eskel dejó caer la tensión de sus hombros. Sólo necesitaban convencer a Geralt, pero tres a uno ya podía considerarse una victoria.

✺✺✺

Cuando sintió a Vesemir acercándose, Geralt maldijo a Lambert por meterlo en problemas.

El brujo mayor últimamente estaba tan irritado como ellos, por lo que los sermones eran recurrentes y el mal humor sólo aumentaba. Si las cosas seguían así, iba a considerar seriamente la idea de Lambert sobre irse por su cuenta. Después de todo, los brujos estaban hechos para viajar solos, toda esta nueva costumbre de formar manadas era una estupidez.

—Sé que ya me oíste, agradecería que te detuvieras —gritó el mayor desde lejos, y Geralt ahogó un gruñido mientras obedecía, bajándose de su yegua y esperando pacientemente a que lo alcanzara.

Cuando Vesemir estuvo por fin en frente, ambos se miraron en silencio, igual de agotados y hartos de esta nueva vida a la que, sin importar cuántos años llevaran en ella, no lograban acostumbrarse.

—¿Vas a decir algo o nos miraremos así todo el día? —dijo el mayor, y Geralt bufó una risa.

—Sigo negándome a un omega —dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que sea un omega no es el problema, ¿no? Temes encariñarte con otro compañero —sonrió, y Geralt apretó la mandíbula desviando la mirada—. Lo entiendo, hijo, pero ¿qué pasará cuando nos topemos con un enemigo que tenga un omega entre ellos? ¿Cuando uno de nosotros sea atraído por el llamado omega para ir directo hacia una trampa?

—No vamos...

—Sabes que es una táctica común contra grupos disparejos como nosotros, no tenemos un omega para contrarrestar ese llamado —insistió.

—Hemos resistido el llamado omega antes —gruñó tercamente, apretando los puños.

—Y siempre hemos tenido que noquear a uno de nosotros —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Geralt rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Vesemir tenía razón y que por algo era el líder de la manada.

Suspiró, guardando silencio no porque necesitara pensarlo, sino porque no hallaba manera de seguir rechazando la idea. Luego de unos segundos se giró hacia el mayor, quien esperaba con paciencia su respuesta. Geralt hizo una mueca; en realidad Vesemir no le estaba dando la opción de elegir, sino de aceptar algo que sí o sí se haría, por lo que era más sencillo rendirse.

—No protegeré su trasero —masculló resignado, y Vesemir soltó una carcajada.

—Lambert agradecería que no protegieras el suyo —bromeó dándole una palmada en la espalda, y caminando de vuelta al campamento temporal.

Hizo una mueca. Si bien no tenía elección sobre integrar un nuevo miembro a la manada, tampoco tenía alguna intención de empatizar con él, o siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Serían compañeros de trabajo, y eso es todo.

✺✺✺

Jaskier tocó su frente con un gesto de dolor, sorprendiéndose al ver su mano empapada de sangre, y alzó la mirada con un gruñido de tanto ira como decepción. 

Había encontrado a un humano inconsciente entre unos arbustos, e hizo una mueca al ver que éste había pisado torpemente una trampa para osos, probablemente desmayándose por el dolor.

Se encargó de desarmar la trampa, y le quitó la ballesta que portaba para acostarlo en una posición cómoda. Entonces retiró la bota del pie herido, limpió la sangre con el agua de su cantimplora y usó su magia para sanar los tendones desgarrados. Por ello, nunca pensó que cuando el hombre despertara, lo primero que haría sería gritar asustado de él y lanzarle con fuerza la primera piedra que encontrara en su camino.

Batió sus alas rápidamente para alejarse antes de que lo siguiente disparado fuera una flecha, y se fue volando con un nudo en la garganta.

No todos los humanos eran así, después de todo, gracias a una amable costurera podía renovar sus pantalones cada cierto tiempo, y casi todos los niños que rescataba le hacían halagos por sus alas. Pero estas situaciones también eran recurrentes, y Jaskier se estaba cansando del temor que muchos le dirigían sin ninguna razón.

Le hacía plantearse seriamente el no rescatar personas en absoluto, y preocuparse de sí mismo en lugar de aumentar las cicatrices en su cuerpo por humanos malagradecidos. No es que las heridas fueran grandes, pues siempre lograba contrarrestar la mayor parte de los ataques, pero era su pecho el que dolía ante el rechazo, y cada vez se sentía más decaído, más agotado y más triste.

Su amiga Priscilla era la única que lo entendía, y la única fae que ha logrado conocer, pero desde que la habían atrapado y cortado las alas la rubia se internó en el mundo de los humanos, y verla se había vuelto mucho más difícil.

Cuando supo lo que le habían hecho, Jaskier consideró por primera vez dejar de proteger a los humanos, cegado por la rabia e impotencia, pero Priscilla le había dicho que lo prefería así, pues ahora nadie le temería.

Por un segundo de aturdimiento, él consideró pedirle a alguien que le cortara las alas también, pero pronto se maldijo a sí mismo por desear algo tan estúpido. Su amiga no había elegido ser atrapada por un montón de monstruos, y era afortunada de haber sobrevivido. Sin embargo, él no podía imaginar una vida sin sus alas, y si para conservarlas tenía que dejar de salvar a humanos y criaturas malagradecidas, así sería.

✺✺✺

—Bien... probemos con el llamado —suspiró Eskel, avergonzado del débil omega que había ofrecido unirse a ellos. No había durado cinco segundos peleando contra Lambert, y aunque era una causa perdida, le dio la oportunidad de probar qué tan bien funcionaba su llamado.

Miró a Geralt para que se prestara en esta tarea, y su hermano rodó los ojos posicionándose frente al candidato con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada tan amenazadora que el llamado del joven salió completamente sincero, pero aun así ninguno de ellos tensó un músculo ante el sonido.

—Supongo que eso es todo —gruñó el peliblanco y Eskel suspiró asintiendo, dándole una mirada de disculpa al desconocido, quien bajó sus hombros en derrota y se apresuró a marcharse avergonzado.

—Bueno, sólo van seis, si avanzamos más al norte...

—Ésto es una pérdida de tiempo —interrumpió Geralt, sentándose junto a Vesemir.

Lambert lo miró exaltado, y Eskel supo que comenzarían de nuevo: —Que me jodan si no lo es, pero yo no ando quejándome cada cinco malditos minutos. Tenemos que seguir buscando, ¡¿o crees que nos va a jodidamente caer un puto omega del cielo?! —alzó la voz cada vez más, y justo cuando Geralt se puso de pie para contraatacar, un violento aleteo llamó la atención de todos, llevándolos a adoptar una posición de defensa.

El cadáver de un archigrifo cayó a unos metros, y dos segundos después un joven alado aterrizó a su lado, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Sus gritos van a atraer a todos los monstruos —se quejó el ojiazul, sacando un cuchillo y dándoles la espalda para extraer lo que le sirviera del híbrido.

Los brujos se quedaron inmóviles al verlo y oler su casta, pero cuando Vesemir se puso de pie para hacer la petición, Geralt se interpuso en su camino, negando con la cabeza.

—Él no —murmuró, y sus hermanos se giraron bruscamente para verlo sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué mierda te...?!

—Geralt, no olvides quién es el líder aquí —dijo el mayor con seriedad, y Geralt asintió lentamente.

—Sólo digo que no nos conviene —insistió, aún viendo al peliblanco—. Es un pájaro, acostumbran viajar solos, sus costumbres son...

—Puedo oírte perfectamente, ¿sabes? —dijo el ojiazul, siguiendo en lo suyo—. Y no soy un pájaro.

—No, es un fae —sonrió Vesemir—. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —preguntó esquivando a Geralt, quien rodó los ojos y se volteó para mirar al joven con reticencia.

El castaño los miró en silencio unos segundos, analizándolos uno a uno antes de responder.

—Jaskier, ¿y ustedes son? —alzó una ceja, colgando la bolsa ensangrentada en su cinturón de cuero. Los brujos notaron que también tenía un arco, pero no había ninguna flecha atravesando al archigrifo, por lo que debía haberlo derribado por sí solo.

—Una manada bastante disfuncional —rió el mayor con modestia, y el alado sonrió por evidente cortesía.

Lambert lanzó un quejido en voz alta y dio un paso al frente: —Vamos al punto, estamos recibiendo omegas, muéstranos qué puedes hacer y veremos si estás a la altura —dijo cruzándose de brazos, y Eskel cerró los ojos avergonzado, Vesemir suspiró con decepción y Geralt bufó una risa, agradeciendo que la lengua de su hermano fuera útil de vez en cuando.

—Oh, gracias, pero estoy bien por mi cuenta —respondió el ojiazul, tomando impulso con sus piernas y desapareciendo entre las copas de los árboles.

Eskel vio con la boca abierta cómo el perfecto candidato al puesto se perdía rápidamente, y miró a sus hermanos con incredulidad. Lambert chasqueó la lengua fingiendo desinterés, Geralt se encogió de hombros y Vesemir era el único que parecía tan afectado como él.

No, no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tendrían que rastrear al fae día y noche si era necesario, y no le importaría cuánto su testarudo hermano rechazara la idea.

✺✺✺

Jaskier se golpeó la frente contra un árbol, preguntándose por qué era tan estúpido.

Hace sólo un mes había dicho que no volvería a ayudar a nadie, pero acababa de fingir que la asquerosa carne de un archigrifo le servía luego de salvar a esos brujos de una emboscada. Sí, tal vez ellos pudieron habérselas arreglado solos, pero los vio tan distraídos que actuó sin pensar, derribando al monstruo rápidamente antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien.

Ahora tenía a tres brujos rastreándolo determinadamente, y uno que los seguía de mala gana.

Él no quería una maldita manada, estaba demasiado cansado del rechazo como para que en algún momento ellos se lo dirigieran también. No gracias, en algún momento se cansarían de seguirlo, estaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los brujos llevaban tres semanas tras sus pasos, y Jaskier ya se sabía hasta el nombre de la cabra.

A este ritmo temía enfermarse de los nervios, pues no había un sólo día en que los brutos no pelearan entre ellos, haciendo tanto escándalo con sus gritos que siempre atraían a algún monstruo, pero él no volvió a salvarles el trasero; se dio cuenta de que estaban metidos en un círculo vicioso y nada podría hacer al respecto, por mucho que las alas le picaran para arrojarse en su ayuda cuando los veía flaquear en combate.

En realidad, lejos de alegrarse por verlos cada vez más lentos y cansados, se estaba preocupando, pues estaban obteniendo más heridas de lo normal y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al respecto. Es decir, él les había dicho claramente que no tenía interés en unirse, pero la manera tan cariñosa en que cuidaban a sus animales le demostraba que no eran malas personas, y no tenía más razón para declinar la oferta que su terquedad y el estúpido miedo a ser rechazado.

Sí, no lo iban a rechazar desde un principio, eso era obvio dado lo mucho que insistían en alcanzarlo, pero era muy probable que se decepcionaran después, cuando vieran los peligros que trae viajar con un omega en celo, cuando sus alas le impidieran entrar a las ciudades que ellos necesitaban para obtener su dinero, o cuando los brujos simplemente hicieran su trabajo de proteger a los humanos que él había prometido jamás volver a ayudar.

No había forma alguna de que ésto funcionara, pero no podía sólo tener una charla sobre sus inseguridades con el líder de la manada. Demonios, no, estaba seguro de que sólo se reirían de él en conjunto, y sería peor que todas las piedras que le han arrojado en su vida.

Si había algo más que Jaskier quería conservar además de sus alas, era su dignidad, así que no, gracias, se esforzaría por mantenerlas intactas.

Suspiró, viendo con alivio cómo los alfas terminaban con el último ahogador de la emboscada que habían atraído, y por fin pudo relajarse contra el árbol, sus alas lo suficientemente acalambradas como para sólo querer dormir. Estaba a casi un kilómetro de los brujos, y debía admitirlo, pudo perderlos hace mucho tiempo si realmente lo hubiera intentado, pero estaba ese peliblanco gruñón que llamaba su atención.

No Vesemir, claro que no, sino aquel llamado Geralt, quien le dedicaba sus frases más largas a su yegua, y el único que insistía en que no necesitaban un omega.

Lambert era gruñón también, pero de un modo más ruidoso. Geralt, en cambio, meditaba su malestar apartado del resto y en silencio, con un aire tan melancólico que hasta las plantas se marchitaban cerca de él.

De alguna manera, cada vez que desde lejos lo veía así deseaba acercarse, lanzarle una broma tonta e intentar sacarle una sonrisa, aunque sea una pequeña. Lograr que dejara de tensar tanto sus hombros y levantara más la cabeza, que no caminara como si llevara un maldito gólem encima. 

Se asomó un poco, agradeciendo que tanto su aguda visión como la posición en la que estaba le permitieran ver a la manada, y sonrió cuando vio a Geralt dándole las buenas noches a Roach.

No podía seguir haciéndose ésto, por primera vez se había interesado en un alfa, y era justamente el que rechazaba su presencia. No, él valía más que eso, así que tan pronto como amaneciera dejaría la tontería del pilla pilla*, y pondría de una vez unos buenos kilómetros entre ellos.

✺✺✺

El crujido de unas hojas lo despertó alarmado, y ajustó rápidamente sus pupilas a la oscuridad de la madrugada para ver qué lo provocaba.

Era un grupo de humanos armados con ballestas y perros de caza, pasando justo debajo del árbol en el que él estaba. Se quedó inmóvil, envolviéndose lentamente con sus alas y apegándose al tronco. Estaba a una buena altura, pero los humanos siempre miraban hacia arriba en busca de una pobre ave dormida, y aunque la copa de su árbol era lo suficientemente densa como para que la luz de la luna no le llegara, él no iba a arriesgarse. 

Un ladrido le causó un sobresalto, pero suspiró aliviado cuando todos los canes corrieron lejos de él, seguidos de cerca por los humanos. Bueno, vaya manera de despertar.

Dio un largo bostezo y, mientras comenzaba a acicalarse las plumas, se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer, y justo cuando iba a girarse para apreciarla mejor, un disparo llamó su atención, recordándole de golpe lo que había en la dirección que los humanos se habían ido.

«No hay problema» se dijo con nerviosismo. «Los brujos los protegen, no deberían haber conflictos entre ellos». Aún así se giró lentamente, adaptando su vista con temor para poder ver el escenario.

Se paró de golpe, casi resbalando de la rama cuando vio el campamento en caos, con los caballos de la manada alzándose asustados sobre sus patas traseras y los brujos protegiéndose de las flechas con Quen.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para tomar una decisión, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a mitad de camino y no tenía ninguna intención de devolverse. Planear entre los árboles en lugar de sobre ellos era malditamente difícil, pero tenía el corazón en la garganta en ese momento, e ignoró todas las ramas que rasguñaron su cuerpo mientras rogaba que los alfas no estuvieran _tan_ cansados.

Aterrizó con brusquedad detrás de los cazadores, levantando la tierra a su alrededor y reuniendo la energía suficiente en sus brazos antes de que se pudieran girar hacia él. La única magia que sabía estaba ligada a los árboles, y hasta ahora sólo la había usado para curar sus heridas y hacer su arco y flechas, pero la adrenalina era demasiada en ese instante, y rápidamente hizo crecer las raíces lo suficiente para envolver los tobillos de los hombres —los cuales eran ocho, ahora que los había contado—, y retrayéndolas luego para enterrarlos hasta el cuello bajo tierra.

Inhaló profundamente en busca de aire, y gruñó a los perros con todo y colmillos para que corrieran lejos. Entonces, sólo cuando vio que los brujos estaban a salvo y levantando sus escudos se permitió caer de rodillas, jadeando exhausto y listo para dormir otros cinco minutos.

✺✺✺

Geralt ya no sabía qué pensar. Siempre supo que necesitaban un omega en la manada y, aunque le había dicho a Vesemir que estaba bien, la verdad es que seguía negándose a la idea.

No era el fae lo que le molestaba, no era porque tenía plumas o que sus costumbres fueran diferentes. Él lo sabía, pasaba suficiente tiempo meditando como para darse cuenta de sus estúpidos sentimientos, y es que no importaba qué omega se le pusiera en frente, él simplemente no quería tomarle cariño a nadie más. Suficiente tenía con el miedo de perder a alguno de los tres miembros de la manada, aumentar un número sería aumentar las pesadillas.

Pero a este punto debía aceptarlo, no encontrarían un omega mejor que quien acababa de arriesgar su vida para salvarlos, y tendría que ser imbécil para seguir con su terquedad después de ésto. Sí, el fae les había dicho que no quería unirse, pero tal vez cambiara de opinión cuando no hubiera un estúpido miembro de la manada rechazando la idea de integrarlo, y si de todos modos no estaba interesado ya no sería culpa suya.

Vio de reojo a Eskel, quien inclinaba la cabeza del fae para que Vesemir pudiera hacerlo tragar alguna poción revitalizadora que recordara en su vieja cabeza, y suspiró, girándose para mirar a Lambert, quien estaba de brazos cruzados cerca de él y en el mismo tenso silencio.

Sabía lo que todos estaban pensando. Ésto era un error de mierda, casi de novatos, y seguramente Vesemir era quien más se culpaba al respecto. Habían oído a los cazadores acercándose, era imposible que los ladridos no los despertaran, pero fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para pensar que, al verlos, decidirían seguir su camino.

Tal vez fue el agotamiento acumulado lo que los hizo desear que ese fuera el desenlace y no un enfrentamiento a primera hora del día, pero debieron esperar la opción más probable, y es que los humanos siempre arrojarían algo a los brujos si los superaban en número, sintiéndose en confianza por el apoyo. En el pueblo eran piedras, frutas o cualquier cosa dura que vieran en el momento, pero ¿si estaban armados con ballestas? Bueno, de seguro habrían pensado que volverían contando una gran hazaña, y probablemente lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque el fae decidió intervenir.

Escuchó el quejido de una voz a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y rápidamente se volteó por acto reflejo, observando entre las piernas de Vesemir y Eskel como el fae se removía despertando.

—Díganme que Lil' Bleater está bien —lo escuchó murmurar, y frunció el ceño a la vez que Eskel lanzó una carcajada.

—Ni un rasguño, amigo, gracias a ti —respondió su hermano, dando una palmada en el hombro del fae... de Jaskier. Geralt aún se estaba preguntando cómo demonios sabía el nombre de la cabra si hasta él lo olvidaba de vez en cuando, y de todos modos, ¿cómo es que eso era lo primero que salía de su boca?

—Te debemos una, chico, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es dejar de molestarte —ofreció Vesemir y Geralt se puso de pie sin darse cuenta, sorprendido por lo que eso implicaba. ¿En serio? ¿Iban a rendirse _ahora_?

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome —masculló Lambert en su lugar.

Jaskier se puso de pie, pero la espalda de Vesemir sólo le permitía ver el borde de sus alas, y no alcanzó a intentar acercarse cuando unos ojos azules se asomaron por un costado, abiertos con tanta energía y curiosidad que nadie imaginaría que hace poco se había desmayado.

—En realidad... —dijo el fae, sonriendo mientras lo miraba. Geralt frunció el ceño confundido, pero el ojiazul volvió a desaparecer de su vista—, si Geralt está de acuerdo, creo que podría unirme a ustedes por un tiempo, sólo para ver si funciona.

Pestañeó aturdido, y de un momento a otro cuatro pares de ojos estaban mirándolo fijamente, uno de ellos acompañado de una maliciosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo es que ésto había pasado a ser _su_ decisión?

✺✺✺

Tal vez el repentino escape de tanta magia le había afectado a la cabeza, no lo sabía, pero de pronto la idea no le parecía tan absurda.

Estaba sonriendo, pero su corazón dolía en realidad. Los brujos ayudaban a los humanos, ¿por qué éstos los habían atacado? Parecían totalmente dispuestos a matarlos, y Jaskier no lograba entender cómo es que incluso quienes los protegían recibían su rechazo.

A él le temían, pero nunca lo habían atacado de esa manera, y no sabía qué haría con el sentimiento que algo así provocaría si alguna vez le llegara a suceder.

Entonces sí, estaba jodidamente aceptando unirse a ellos por un tiempo, sólo para ver si funcionaba, sólo para comprobar si el rechazo de Geralt lo afectaría tanto como el de los humanos o podría lidiar con él y, tal vez, ganarse su aceptación con el tiempo. Por supuesto, estaba jodidamente asustado de que todo resultara de la peor manera, y terminaran echándolo a patadas por los problemas que les causaría, pero siempre había tenido el defecto de ser demasiado empático, y no podría vivir sabiendo que se quedó de brazos cruzados ante una manada que pudo intentar ayudar.

Y bueno, tal vez estaba divagando demasiado y todo ésto terminara con un "no" por parte del brujo gruñón, pero ahora no podía hacer más que esconder toda su maldita inseguridad bajo una sonrisa, mientras Geralt se tomaba todo el jodido tiempo del mundo para responder.

—Por las tetas de Melitele, ¿vas a escupir una mierda o te esperaremos todo el día? —gruñó Lambert, y Jaskier le agradeció mentalmente.

Geralt pareció salir de un trance, y cuando lo vio rodar los ojos y darle la espalda para alejarse pensó que eso sería todo, que había sido lo más lejos que pudo llegar y que al menos lo había intentado, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar los hombros en derrota, la ronca voz salió bajo un gruñido.

—Llevamos siguiéndote tres semanas, claro que estoy de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo mis huevos... —masculló Lambert, pero la sonrisa de Jaskier ya se había ensanchado lo suficiente como para poner en duda la veracidad de sus palabras.

Estaba dentro, y aunque hace sólo una noche estaba decidido a alejarse de ellos, por alguna razón ahora sólo estaba emocionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pilla pilla, también conocido como tula, la pillada, la pinta, la chola, la mancha o la tiña, es un juego simple que consiste en perseguir a los niños que corren. Hay diferentes versiones; las que yo conozco se tratan de que los niños "pillados" van tras los demás; y la otra en que los pillados se quedan quietos hasta que otro de los que corren pase a liberarlo. El juego termina cuando no quede ningún niño para pillar, siendo el ganador el último que quedó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo paso para avisarles que estaré actualizando los jueves y domingos. Gracias por leer❤

Jaskier sonrió cuando vio que sus raíces seguían atrapando a los cazadores bajo tierra, y les sacó la lengua a las cabezas asomadas que lo miraban con enojo. Nunca había hecho crecer tantas raíces a la vez, y que éstas hayan mantenido su forma incluso mientras estaba inconsciente le hizo considerar practicar más su magia, sobre todo ahora que formaría parte de una manada.

Se giró para mirar a los brujos, quienes estaban ordenando el desastre que había quedado de su campamento para partir lo antes posible. Él se había sentado para terminar de acicalar sus alas, y aunque aún estaba emocionado, el nerviosismo estaba comenzando a aumentar cada vez más.

Después de seguirlo durante tanto tiempo, era muy probable que ahora quisieran rellenar sus pociones, conseguir algunos contratos y, en resumen, reabastecer sus cosas, y así de pronto había llegado el primer problema; entrar a un pueblo.

—Ustedes adelántense, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con nuestro nuevo compañero —dijo Vesemir, y Jaskier despabiló en un instante, irguiéndose sorprendido. Los tres brujos asintieron y montaron en sus caballos para irse, y él se puso de pie nervioso por lo que el líder tuviera que decir.

—Uh, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó con incomodidad, todavía arreglando sus plumas aunque ya estuvieran más que listas.

Sonriendo, Vesemir negó con la cabeza, y eso lo calmó un poco.

—Siéntate, chico —le indicó haciéndolo primero—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tengas dudas, que no haya algo que te incomode o...

—Oliste mi miedo —murmuró avergonzado, desviando la mirada con una mueca. Vesemir rió suavemente, y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Créeme, nosotros también lo tenemos, ¿por qué crees que Geralt se negaba a aceptarte? —preguntó sonriendo, y Jaskier lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De qué tendría miedo él?

—Bueno, es mejor que tú lo averigües —se encogió de hombros, y Jaskier asintió pues entendía que respetara la privacidad del otro brujo—. La cosa es ésta, muchacho. Necesitábamos un omega para equilibrar el exceso de feromonas, estoy seguro de que notaste cuántos problemas nos trajeron durante estas semanas —comenzó, y Jaskier asintió lentamente—, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaremos todo el peso. Todos aquí somos adultos y tú tienes tanto derecho a sentir emociones negativas como nosotros, así que no te obligues a estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no es eso lo que espero de ti, sino que tengas la suficiente madurez para hacer de intermediario entre nosotros.

Jaskier frunció el ceño, analizando sus palabras. Tal vez el brujo había pensado que eso era lo que le estaba preocupando, pero aunque sus conclusiones fueran erróneas, reconoció que esa información le sería totalmente útil después. Él se conocía a sí mismo, su carácter era difícil, y se habría sentido realmente incómodo si algo le molestara pero tuviera que disimularlo para no afectar a los alfas.

Sin embargo, aunque eso lo calmaba un poco no era lo que le preocupaba ahora.

Miró al mayor, abriendo la boca para hablar pero dudando de hacerlo. Vesemir se veía amable, durante las tres semanas que los observó el brujo siempre le pareció un líder tranquilo, y ahora que lo veía de cerca sólo le generaba más confianza, así que sintió el impulso de decirle el problema que tenía con entrar al pueblo, que nunca antes lo había hecho y que no sabía cómo afrontarlo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

No desconfiaba de Vesemir, pero apenas lo conocía, no tenían ningún tipo de cercanía y él jamás había hablado de esas cosas con alguien más aparte de Priscilla.

—Sí, entiendo —terminó por asentir, dándole una sonrisa y agradeciendo que el mayor sólo sonriera de vuelta, dándole una última palmada antes de ponerse de pie.

—Bien, alcancemos a los demás entonces. Supongo que adivinas nuestra próxima parada, ¿no? —preguntó, y Jaskier volvió a asentir con incomodidad—. Podemos aprovechar de buscarte un caballo, ¿qué te parece?

—En realidad, me siento más cómodo caminando —dijo agitando sus alas, porque definitivamente era mejor volar, pero si tenía que elegir entre montar a caballo o caminar, prefería totalmente la segunda.

Vesemir lo miró extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y emprendió rumbo al pueblo, así que Jaskier se apresuró a seguirlo, tragando saliva y preguntándose cómo demonios haría ésto.

✺✺✺

Por alguna razón, sólo fue necesario volver a ver a Geralt para que todos sus nervios se disiparan en el aire. Eskel y Lambert lo saludaron tan pronto como se les unió en el camino, y aunque el peliblanco ni siquiera volteó a verlo, Jaskier le sonrió, intrigado por saber qué estaría pensando.

Ni siquiera le afectó mucho el hecho de que estaba en medio de la carretera, caminando totalmente vulnerable a los cazadores que pudieran haber escondidos. Los brujos se veían despreocupados pero atentos, y fue extraño saber que alguien más estaba alerta además de él.

Siempre había tenido que cuidar de sí mismo, poniendo sus sentidos al máximo tanto despierto como dormido, pero ahora podía relajarse un poco, y aunque apenas acababa de unirse a ellos, algo en su estómago se removió complacido, como si ésto hubiera sido lo que le faltaba desde un principio.

Dio un sobresalto cuando algo chocó contra su pierna, y miró hacia abajo para ver a Lil' Bleater caminando a su lado, volviendo a chocarlo y saltando de tanto en tanto como si quisiera incitarlo a jugar. Jaskier sonrió, y divertido por su energía agitó sus alas para simular que la golpeaba, riendo cuando la pequeña cabra aceptó su respuesta y comenzó a embestir contra sus plumas.

—Cuidado, cada vez que yo juego con ella Eskel se cabrea —advirtió Lambert, y Jaskier alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que Eskel respondía.

—No es verdad —frunció el ceño, ofendido—. Tú no juegas con ella, la molestas, es diferente.

—¡¿Cómo mierda es diferente?! —se quejó alzando la voz, y Jaskier se sorprendió al estar presenciando en primera fila la fuerza de las feromonas que los alfas expulsaban. Las de su amiga nunca fueron tan abrasantes, y se preguntó si se debía a la genética alterada de los brujos.

Miró a Vesemir, y se encontró con que el brujo ya lo estaba mirando disimuladamente. Entendió que ese era su momento de intervenir, y rápidamente comenzó a liberar sus feromonas mientras hablaba.

—Podrías ser más gentil, ¿no crees? Lil' Bleater es pequeña, y aunque te embista con todas sus fuerzas no te hará un rasguño —intentó dialogar, poniéndose nervioso cuando Lambert lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, bueno, quizás sea más suave la próxima vez —masculló volviendo a mirar al frente, y Jaskier suspiró aliviado mientras sentía que sus feromonas eran las únicas que ahora invadían el ambiente entre ellos. Volvió a mirar a Vesemir, y cuando vio que éste le sonreía se sintió feliz, agradeciendo que su primera tarea como omega hubiera sido tan fácil. Si las discusiones entre ellos eran así de infantiles, no creía tener muchos problemas en el futuro.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volteó hacia el lado donde Geralt cabalgaba en silencio, pero el brujo aún no se había molestado en mirarlo, y sus ánimos cayeron un poco. Quizás tendría algunas dificultades con él, pero no iba a rendirse, insistiría en tener su atención aunque tuviera que volar de cabeza para ello, y si en el camino lograba sacarle una sonrisa, mejor.

Siguió jugando con Lil' Bleater para mantener su buen humor, pero un ruido que se dirigía de frente hacia ellos lo hizo levantar la cabeza, quedándose inmóvil cuando vio que era una carreta acercándose y, un poco más allá, estaban las primeras casas del pueblo.

Eskel se detuvo a su lado con una mirada confundida, pero Jaskier se apresuró a forzar una sonrisa y retomar su camino, rogando poder controlar sus feromonas y, sobre todo, que los humanos no reaccionaran arrojándole piedras todos a la vez. Podía defenderse de unos cuantos, pero ¿estar en medio de cientos de ellos? Sí, eso estaba a otro nivel.

Tragó saliva, preparándose mentalmente.

✺✺✺

Le hubiera gustado decir que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no fue así.

Su visión era mucho mejor que su audición, y aun así escuchó perfectamente los murmullos que comenzaron tan pronto pusieron un pie en el pueblo. Nunca había escuchado a tantas personas maldiciendo a la vez, y no era por su presencia, sino que la mayoría se dirigía a los brujos.

Tenían todo tipo de apodos para ellos, entre los que destacaban "mutantes" y "abominaciones", y cuando lo vieron a él también agregaron "traidores", susurrando sobre cómo podían viajar con un monstruo cuando se supone que debían matarlos.

Jaskier sintió náuseas todo el tiempo, y si todo ese odio no era lo suficientemente abrumador, definitivamente creyó que colapsaría cuando, además, comenzaron a arrojarles desde frutas podridas hasta las típicas piedras.

No tardó en envolverse con sus alas, esperando el golpe en cualquier momento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todos apuntaban a los brujos en lugar de a él y, cuando alguna fruta o piedra se desvió en su dirección, Eskel se apresuró a protegerlo con la señal de Quen.

Lo miró en agradecimiento, pero el brujo sólo parecía incómodo, así que siguió caminando en silencio y esperando que todo ésto fuera lo más breve posible.

Lamentablemente, tardaron horas en abastecer todo lo que les faltaba, pero al menos salieron de allí con un contrato en mano y, tan pronto como se insertaron en el bosque, Jaskier corrió a abrazar el árbol más viejo en su camino, suspirando con alivio al sentir la energía fluyendo a través de él y limpiando todo su malestar. Sintió a un brujo pararse detrás, pero estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándose de ese desagradable momento como para prestarle atención.

—En el futuro serán paradas más breves, lo prometo —escuchó a Eskel, y sonrió por fin volteándose hacia él.

—Está bien, es mi culpa por tardar tanto en unirme —se encogió de hombros—. Al menos sobrevivimos.

El brujo sonrió también, asintiendo y siguiendo a sus hermanos. Él lo imitó, sintiéndose con las energías renovadas al estar en medio del bosque. Sí, había sido jodidamente desagradable y en verdad, _en verdad_ no quería repetirlo pronto, pero demonios, no tenía un solo rasguño en su cuerpo y eso era suficiente para celebrar.

Aleteó un poco para alcanzarlos más rápido, sonriendo por su segunda victoria en el día, sin embargo, cuando se posicionó al lado de Geralt se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante mientras lo miraba con más detenimiento.

Geralt era gruñón, siempre estaba serio y no había gran problema con eso, pero este tipo de seriedad era totalmente diferente, y Jaskier se preguntó qué había pasado para que de pronto hubiera aumentado a dos gólems sobre sus hombros en lugar de uno.

Frunció el ceño, acercándose más con disimulo y agudizando su vista. Geralt no estaba prestando atención a su entorno, sus ojos ámbar estaban perdidos en alguna parte y cualquiera sabía que eso era jodidamente peligroso si estabas en medio del bosque. Bien, tal vez el brujo confiara en su manada para protegerlo, pero de todos modos era arriesgado y Jaskier comenzó a preocuparse aun más cuando, luego de varios segundos, el brujo se mantuvo de la misma manera.

Detuvo sus pasos, de pronto algo viniendo a su mente. Él conocía esa mirada, ese desgano y ese cansancio; era la misma reacción que él tuvo cada vez que le arrojaron algo por intentar ayudar, pero el rechazo que había vivido no se comparaba al que recibieron los alfas en el pueblo sin ninguna razón, y le asustó pensar en cuánto podía afectarle a alguien esa cantidad de odio.

No quiso seguir viendo esa mirada, no en alguien que no la merecía, así que retomó sus pasos mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando algo para hacer lo más rápido posible y, cuando un árbol de ramas caídas llamó su atención, una sonrisa amenazó con formarse en su rostro, pero la reprimió en seguida con disimulo.

Reunió energía en una de sus manos y, moviéndola tras su espalda, hizo que una rama creciera rápidamente y se dirigiera hacia Geralt.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó fingiendo pánico, desplegando sus alas bruscamente para armar más alboroto. Los alfas sacaron sus espadas en seguida pero, como Geralt estaba distraído, el brujo miró confundido en busca del peligro, sobresaltándose con la rama que se dirigía a su frente y lanzándose lejos de Roach con tanto descuido que rodó por el suelo.

Jaskier abrió su boca en asombro, no esperando que se cayera de esa manera, y tras un par de segundos no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa, sosteniendo su estómago por las fuertes carcajadas a las que también se le unieron las de Lambert.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, y aunque eso sólo convirtió la risa en ruidos extraños no logró detenerse, riéndose aún más al ver a Geralt parándose enojado y volviendo a subirse sobre Roach sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Jaskier podía ver sus venas hinchadas de ira y sólo pudo seguir riendo, sabiendo de primera mano que a veces el enojo era mejor que la tristeza.

Vesemir rodó los ojos, pero Jaskier supo por su sonrisa que no le molestó lo que había hecho. Aunque ésto había sido lo más fácil y rápido, en el futuro esperaba poder transformar la tristeza de Geralt a felicidad, y para eso primero tenía que ganarse su simpatía, así tuviera que patearle el trasero para lograr que lo mirara a los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de la broma que le había hecho a Geralt, se dio cuenta de que el brujo comenzó a prestarle más atención, como si esperara recibir otro ataque en cualquier momento. No era el tipo de atención que Jaskier estaba buscando, pero servía por ahora. Además, se había propuesto seguir practicando su magia en el camino, así que estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Controlar ramas y raíces era fácil, el problema hasta ahora parecía ser la cantidad de ellas que podía manipular a la vez, o la distancia a la que lograba hacerlo, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de cuán limitada era su magia, y realmente se habría desanimado si no fuera porque sentía la mirada de Geralt sobre él cada pocos segundos, subiendo sus ánimos al máximo y alentándolo a decirse a sí mismo que sólo era cuestión de práctica para volverse más fuerte.

Tendría mucho tiempo para eso. Ahora, sin embargo, debía concentrarse en las sirenas del contrato, las que ya los habían oído y comenzaron su canto para intentar atraerlos.

—Jaskier, nuestro mayor problema con las sirenas es cuando vuelan para anular nuestros ataques —informó Vesemir. Se habían agrupado a una distancia prudente del río para dejar a los animales fuera del peligro, y el brujo ahora estaba dando las instrucciones de ataque—. Necesito que abarques ese terreno, mantenlas a una distancia que podamos alcanzarlas con Igni, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto —asintió en seguida, preparando su arco y tocando las flechas con sus dedos, haciendo una estimación de cuántas tenía.

—Bien. En cuanto al resto, espero que sigan las instrucciones por una vez, no le den una mala imagen a nuestro omega, ¿quieren? —gruñó a sus hijos, y Jaskier sonrió con diversión antes de desplegar sus alas y elevarse hacia las altas ramas de los árboles, saltando de una en una a la par que los brujos avanzaban por tierra. 

Suspiró para darse valor, eligiendo el árbol más cercano al río mientras esperaba que la manada lo alcanzara. Siempre peleó para cuidarse a sí mismo, ahora, tenía que preocuparse de que sus movimientos no dañaran a alguien más, y estaba jodidamente nervioso por eso, pero daría lo mejor de sí para demostrar que no era un estorbo, que la manada no debía decepcionarse de él tan pronto.

Tensó un par de flechas contra su arco y volvió a inhalar profundamente, esperando el momento para salir de su escondite. Cuando los alfas quedaron a la vista de las sirenas, éstas se dieron cuenta en seguida de que no eran humanos y, mientras que algunas se lanzaron rápidamente a atacarlos, otras decidieron intentar escapar volando. Él sonrió, tomando impulso para saltar del árbol e interponerse en sus caminos.

Las criaturas se sorprendieron al verlo, pero él no esperó a que tuvieran tiempo de atacarlo. Se apresuró a dispararles para que volvieran a tierra y, si su puntería lo acompañaba, matar a un par en el proceso.

Lo logró, pero tan pronto como éstas bajaron, las que antes peleaban contra los brujos intentaron tomar altura, y como iban en todas direcciones comenzó a tener dificultades para abarcarlas todas. Además, no podía matar a ninguna que estuviera volando sobre alguno de los alfas, pues el cadáver caería sobre ellos y eso sería realmente peligroso.

Gruñó, comenzando a disparar tres flechas a la vez mientras volaba un poco más arriba, dándose la posibilidad de lanzarse en pequeñas picadas de vez en cuando para moverse más rápido. Se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero al menos podía controlarlo, y pensó que todo saldría bien hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención, e intentó en seguida averiguar qué sucedía.

Geralt y Lambert habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo y, aunque no habían dejado de luchar, claramente no estaban rindiendo al máximo, demasiado preocupados por gritarle al otro.

Soltó un gruñido nervioso. Estaba muy lejos como para que sus feromonas los alcanzaran, tendría que bajar si quería hacer algo, pero si se descuidaba un segundo alguna sirena hallaría el espacio para huir, y no podía permitir eso si no quería que el contrato fuera cumplido a medias, pues sólo les daría más razones a los humanos para hablar mal de los brujos.

Sacó cuatro flechas esta vez, y maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que eran las últimas que le quedaban. Las disparó lo más rápido posible, acertando todas y apresurándose a seguir atacando con las ramas cercanas, agradeciendo a Melitele cuando ésto dio mejor resultado. Sólo quedaban nueve malditas sirenas, y si el par de alfas no estuviera tan ocupado peleando entre sí seguramente ya habrían terminado con ellas.

Demasiado cansado como para seguir usando su magia, embistió contra la última sirena que quedaba en el aire y por fin aterrizó junto a la manada, sin siquiera demorar un segundo más antes de liberar sus feromonas hacia ellos.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante? —gruñó luchando a su lado. Ahora sólo tenía su cuerpo como defensa, pero era suficiente para romper unos cuantos cuellos.

—Díselo a Geralt —masculló Lambert—. Que se concentre en sus putas sirenas y no en las mías.

—Entonces hazlo bien —respondió Geralt y Jaskier rodó los ojos, sin poder creer el motivo por el que peleaban. Siempre era lo mismo, parecían un par de niños en cuerpos enormes.

—Pues yo me las quedaré todas si no las matan de una vez —amenazó rompiendo el tercer cuello a la vez que Eskel y Vesemir terminaban con las suyas, y como si hubiera dicho una palabra mágica, Geralt y Lambert se apresuraron a matar las cuatro restantes, por fin permitiéndole respirar aliviado y agradeciendo que nadie hubiera salido herido.

Dado que todo pareció estar volviendo a la calma, dejó de desplegar sus feromonas lentamente hasta que, de un momento a otro, los gritos volvieron, y esta vez Vesemir era el dueño de ellos, causándole un sobresalto de sorpresa.

—¡Ustedes, par de imbéciles! —comenzó el mayor, acercándose a zancadas a sus hijos mientras que Eskel suspiraba y se alejaba para limpiar su espada—. ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que pueden provocar si siguen de esta manera?! ¡Jaskier tuvo que ponerse en peligro para calmar sus berrinchudos traseros! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un par de adultos no puedan controlarse a sí mismos?!

Jaskier tragó saliva, sintiéndose incómodo al ser mencionado. El par de alfas en cuestión estaba completamente en silencio y, aunque él estaba sorprendido y angustiado por ser la causa del sermón, se obligó a desplegar sus feromonas de nuevo, rogando que el brujo mayor se calmara un poco.

Vesemir suspiró profundamente, y le dirigió una silenciosa mirada que parecía ser de agradecimiento. Jaskier le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y le alegró que las siguientes palabras del mayor fueran mucho más tranquilas.

—No podemos esperar que el omega haga todo aquí, espero que empiecen a poner de su parte y a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad —sentenció finalmente y, haciéndole una seña al ojiazul para que lo siguiera, comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde habían dejado a los animales.

Jaskier obedeció, pero antes dio una última mirada a los alfas, quienes aún seguían en silencio y evitaban verlo a toda costa. Hizo una mueca, rogando que no se enojaran con él por ésto.

✺✺✺

Si había algo que realmente le molestaba a Geralt de viajar en manada, era que lo trataran como a un niño. Está bien, estaba estresado como todos y admitía que en reiteradas ocasiones había perdido el control, pero si se trataba sus peleas con Lambert, entonces él no había hecho nada mal además de protegerle el trasero, y no consideraba malditamente justo ser regañado por eso.

Dado que el fae había disfrutado jugar todo el camino con su magia para molestarlo, creyó que aprovecharía esta situación para burlarse de él, pero le extrañó enormemente que, en cambio, todo el recorrido de regreso estuviera tan tranquilo y callado, ya ni siquiera buscando su mirada.

Porque sí, Geralt se había dado cuenta de todas las veces que Jaskier volteaba a mirarlo, pero él lo había dicho desde un principio; no empatizaría con él, serían simples compañeros de trabajo y eso era todo, no planeaba ni quería dar más que eso, y si Jaskier se había tomado la confianza de hacerle una estúpida broma, bueno, él no daría paso a otra más, se esforzaría en marcar un límite entre ambos y cuidaría que el fae no lo cruzara.

Dicho ésto, ¿por qué demonios le causaba tanta curiosidad todo lo que Jaskier hacía?

Él también volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, aunque con más disimulo y tratando por todos los medios de detenerse, pero no podía cuando el ojiazul hacía extraños movimientos con sus alas, como si con ellas expresara su estado de ánimo más que con su aroma. Además, cada vez que volaban aves sobre ellos Jaskier se detenía a verlas, siguiéndolas con una ensimismada mirada hasta que se perdían entre los árboles. Casi lo hacía sentir mal por obligarlo a viajar a pie.

Y luego estaba el asunto del pueblo. No quería admitirlo, pero hubiera preferido que el fae no viera cómo eran tratados por los humanos, sin embargo, ahora se dirigían por segunda vez hacia allá, esta vez con cabezas en bolsas y directamente a cobrar su paga.

Jaskier seguía jodidamente callado, y aunque Geralt realmente intentó ignorarlo y dejar de preguntarse la razón de su silencio, no pudo evitar voltearse bruscamente hacia él cuando entraron al pueblo y, al primer típico murmullo de odio, el ojiazul reaccionó totalmente distinto a la primera vez, ahora gruñendo de manera gutural, erizando las plumas y mostrando sus colmillos, provocando que varios humanos corrieran despavoridos del lugar.

Por supuesto, no fue el único en mirar con confusión al omega, pero Jaskier parecía demasiado concentrado en cualquier humano que se cruzara en su camino como para darse cuenta. Él frunció el ceño y se limitó a seguir caminando, pensando que, tal vez, simplemente no le agradaban los humanos, y no podía culparlo. Mientras no dañara a nadie, no era de su incumbencia.

Cobraron la paga, y el corto camino de vuelta a la carretera fue peor que al entrar. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron allí, todos en el pequeño pueblo se enteraron de que habían vuelto, así que ya estaban esperándolos con más piedras y comida para arrojarles.

Entonces ocurrió lo que pocas veces les había tocado enfrentar; uno de los pueblerinos era un alfa, y no guardó reparos en usar su voz de mando para insultarlos a los gritos, tratando de ejercer algún tipo de presión sobre ellos. Por supuesto, ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la voz, pero todos se giraron alertas a cómo reaccionaría Jaskier, preocupados de que se viera afectado y tuvieran que sacarlo rápidamente de ahí.

Jaskier sí reaccionó, pero no como ellos esperaban.

Tanto Geralt como la manada se quedaron inmóviles, sorprendidos de ver las iris azules del fae brillando de una manera sobrenatural, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido salvaje salía de su garganta y sus colmillos crecían hasta asomarse entre sus labios.

—¿Jaskier? —murmuró Eskel intentando acercarse, pero el fae se giró hacia él bruscamente, soltándole algo parecido a un ladrido.

—Mierda —masculló Lambert, y mientras Geralt no tenía idea de qué hacer, Vesemir optó por usar la voz de mando también.

—¡Jaskier, cálmate! —habló alzando sólo un poco su tono, cuidando que los del pueblo no los escucharan. Seguían arrojándoles cosas, y Eskel tuvo que proyectar Quen sobre Jaskier para que no recibiera algún golpe.

Lejos de dar resultado, la voz de Vesemir sólo enfureció más al fae, y Eskel no logró seguir protegiéndolo cuando éste saltó en ataque del brujo mayor, quien lo esquivó rápidamente. Quedando al descubierto, una fruta dio con fuerza en la mejilla de Jaskier y el ojiazul parpadeó aturdido por el golpe, pestañeando repetidamente hasta que sus ojos dejaron de brillar y sus colmillos comenzaron a retraerse.

Eskel volvió a cubrirlo con el escudo, y Geralt suspiró al ver que Jaskier les dirigía a todos una mirada confundida, como si no entendiera del todo qué había pasado. Su nariz estaba sangrando por el golpe, pero él no parecía notarlo.

—Vámonos —gruñó Geralt a la manada. Luego resolverían este asunto, ahora tenían que salir de aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

No había pensado en ésto, demonios, realmente no lo vio venir. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero mientras se iban, el olor de un alfa diferente llegó a sus sentidos, y entonces entendió por qué había un pequeño vacío en su memoria.

Un alfa había usado su voz de mando y, aunque eso rara vez había sido un problema, en su situación actual definitivamente lo sería. Maldición, es que estaba en una manada de _alfas_ , ¿cómo no pensó en ésto antes?

No era algo voluntario, simplemente su cuerpo se adaptó para sobrevivir como un omega solitario y, en lugar de adoptar sumisión ante la voz de mando, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y se volvía completamente agresivo. Generalmente no recordaba lo que pasaba durante esos episodios, pero ya que eso le permitía salir bien parado de una pelea, nunca lo consideró un problema.

Hasta ahora, claro, y estaba jodidamente avergonzado por eso.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenado tan pronto como volvieron a la carretera, y aunque sintió a los brujos volteándose hacia él no fue capaz de alzar la vista. En cambio, sólo pudo encogerse más en su lugar mientras escuchaba a Vesemir acercándose.

—¿Qué pasó ahí, chico? —le preguntó el mayor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Su tono era calmado, así que Jaskier por fin se permitió mirarlo a los ojos.

—No puedo controlarlo —confesó, haciendo una mueca—. Cada vez que un alfa usa la voz de mando... dejo de pensar por mí mismo, y casi nunca recuerdo lo que hago —explicó, tragando saliva al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

—Entiendo —asintió Vesemir, mirando hacia otro lado como si pensara—. Bueno, nunca usamos la voz entre nosotros, pero será un problema si seguimos topándonos con otros alfas —señaló, y Jaskier sintió su corazón saltarse un latido al oír la palabra «problema».

Ahí estaba el primer paso al inevitable rechazo. Sabía que eventualmente vendría, pero no esperaba que el comienzo de ese camino llegara tan pronto.

—Puedo... tal vez si entreno... —tartamudeó, desesperado por arreglar ésto—. Podría aprender a soportarlo, si ustedes me ayudaran...

—Oh, detente ahí, muchacho —negó el mayor alzando una mano, y Jaskier sintió su rostro palidecer—. Nosotros tenemos problemas con el llamado omega, es normal, sólo tenemos que trabajar en ello juntos, así que no te agobies por eso, ¿bien?

Una fuerza invisible golpeó su estómago, y se quedó mirando los ojos ámbar aturdido, sin entender qué había pasado. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, o si incluso era real, así que miró a un lado tras el brujo, y se encontró con Eskel sonriéndole en apoyo y Lambert guiñándole un ojo. Como siempre, Geralt no estaba mirándolo, pero la seriedad en su rostro no era del tipo molesta, sino aquella normal en él.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y volvió a mirar a Vesemir con demasiada emoción recorriendo su cuerpo. 

—Sí... está bien —dijo aún aturdido, y cuando Vesemir le dio una sonrisa de vuelta, suspiró disimuladamente con alivio.

✺✺✺

Geralt resopló con disgusto por enésima vez.

Desde que Vesemir había hablado con Jaskier, éste había estado más hiperactivo de lo que ya era, al punto de que llevaba _horas_ volando de un lado a otro sobre ellos, y a tal velocidad que su pelo estaba todo desordenado por el batido de las enormes alas. Roach no parecía tener problema alguno al respecto, de hecho, nadie en la manada parecía tenerlo. Incluso la cabra de Eskel estaba persiguiendo al fae, entretenida en su imposible intento de alcanzarlo.

Él, por otro lado, ya sentía la vena de su frente jodidamente hinchada.

—¡Bien! Ya tengo unas cincuenta flechas por lo menos —dijo el ojiazul aterrizando por fin, y caminando de espaldas para mirarlos a todos. Geralt frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, el porta flechas del fae estaba repleto de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieren cenar?

—Con un par de liebres me conformo —pidió Eskel, sonriendo y encogiéndose hombros.

—Pido lo mismo —asintió Vesemir, y Lambert rodó los ojos quejándose por lo aburridos que eran, pero terminó uniéndose a ellos.

—¿Geralt? —le preguntó el fae, y el brujo se sorprendió ante la atenta mirada que Jaskier le dirigía junto a una amigable sonrisa. Desvió la vista, incómodo por alguna razón.

—Jabalí —masculló entre dientes, esperando que eso lo mantuviera lejos un buen tiempo.

—¡Geralt! —murmuró Eskel, y cuando comenzó a pensar que era demasiado, la voz del omega lo hizo girarse sorprendido nuevamente.

—¡Seis liebres y un jabalí! Vuelvo en seguida —avisó alegremente, y dos segundos después se había perdido volando entre los árboles.

—Bueno, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es preparar el campamento —le reprochó Vesemir, y aunque él rodó los ojos en respuesta, asintió bajándose de Roach y adentrándose al bosque.

Su intención no era ser desagradable con Jaskier, simplemente quería mantenerlo lejos, conseguir que el fae ni siquiera se dignara en mirarlo de esa manera, como si fueran cercanos, y si tenía que caerle mal al fae para eso entonces lo haría, estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de todos modos.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, deberías detenerte —le dijo Eskel llegando a su lado, y Geralt salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró, volviendo a su tarea de reunir leña.

—Ni siquiera miras a Jaskier —bajó la voz, para que sólo él lo oyera—. No intentes alejarlo, Geralt, es una buena persona.

Suspiró, sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con su hermano. Ninguno iba lograr convencer al otro, así que se limitó a asentir en silencio e ignorarlo, obteniendo un resoplido disconforme como respuesta.

—Al menos pásale tu saco de dormir, ¿no? Olvidamos comprarle uno entre tanto alboroto, y no podemos dejar que duerma en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no le pasas el tuyo? —gruñó girándose para encararlo, harto de su insistencia. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en su molestia que no se dio cuenta del aleteo acercándose hasta que escuchó el aterrizaje a unos metros.

—Tranquilos, prefiero dormir en la altura de un árbol —intervino el fae, sonriéndoles con seis liebres colgando de su mano y un enorme jabalí sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había ido.

—Oh mierda, Geralt, tienes que compartir —soltó Lambert en seguida, apresurándose a encender la fogata con Igni.

Geralt tensó la mandíbula, viendo a sus hermanos y a Vesemir acercándose para ayudar a Jaskier con la comida. La sangre de los cadáveres, sin embargo, escondía perfectamente el olor de la que derramaba el fae por el largo corte en su brazo, el que sólo él parecía haber notado desde su posición.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero optó por darse la vuelta y terminar de sacarle las monturas a los caballos, demorándose a propósito para no estar con los demás mientras despellejaban la comida. ¿Estaba siendo infantil? Jodidamente sí, y se sentía estúpido por eso, pero ahí estaba el miedo también, siempre acompañándolo y erizándole los pelos de la nuca. 

Eskel tenía razón, Jaskier era una buena persona, aunque ruidoso e inquieto, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en la manera en que sonreía o en el sincero olor de su miedo cuando creyó haber hecho algo mal. Jaskier era del escaso tipo de personas que él elegiría como amigo, y eso era precisamente lo que no quería, temer la muerte de un compañero más.

Tal vez por eso protegía más de la cuenta a Lambert, porque aunque era muy probable que Vesemir fuera el primero en irse de este mundo, él debía asegurarse de que su hermano menor fuera el último, demasiado aterrado por la sola idea de quedarse solo.

—¡Geralt, ya ven o me comeré tu puto jabalí! —gritó Lambert sentado con los demás frente a la fogata, y él suspiró dejando las últimas bolsas a un lado, acariciando a Roach antes de obedecer.

Al llegar con ellos, se dio cuenta de que el único tronco disponible para sentarse estaba al lado de Jaskier, y aunque sintió la necesidad de levantarlo y cambiarlo de lugar, pensó que eso sería demasiado, así que suspiró y se sentó a su lado, obteniendo en seguida un muslo asado de jabalí frente a su cara y al fae ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —masculló, tomando la carne y dándole un mordisco.

—Te robé una pierna, espero que no te moleste —rió el ojiazul, mordiendo la suya y suspirando con exagerado deleite. No contestó, por supuesto que no le molestaba, él no iba a comerse todo el animal y, de todos modos, Jaskier lo había cazado.

Recordó el corte en el brazo del ojiazul, y miró disimuladamente para verlo de cerca. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y se giró completamente hacia él cuando no encontró un rasguño.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Jaskier, mirándolo confundido y con la cabeza ladeada.

Dudó sobre decirlo o no, pero ya que los demás estaban hablando tan ruidosamente se permitió hacerlo: —El corte en tu brazo —murmuró—, ya no está.

El fae lo miró sorprendido, y Geralt alzó una ceja a cambio.

—Ah, sí... Uso la energía de los árboles para curarme, es realmente útil —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió a sonreírle mientras arrancaba otro pedazo de carne.

Desvió la mirada, incómodo de nuevo por esa sonrisa. Bueno, eso explicaba que hubiera desaparecido el corte, pero aunque ni un rasguño había quedado en su brazo, la culpa se mantuvo intacta.

✺✺✺

Luego de un agradable momento comiendo frente a la fogata, todos se marcharon a dormir, y Jaskier por fin se permitió pensar con detenimiento en lo que había pasado.

Había cazado un _jabalí_ sólo por Geralt. La piel de ese animal era demasiado dura como para ser atravesada por sus flechas, así que había tenido que derribarlo y enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón, con bastante forcejeo de por medio.

Estaba tan emocionado por haberlo conseguido que no se dio cuenta del corte en su brazo, no hasta que estaba despellejando a los animales con los demás y sintió un leve dolor, pero se apresuró en darse la vuelta y curarse lo más rápido posible. Mientras lo hacía, recordó involuntariamente cada vez que tuvo que curarse de las piedras arrojadas, y frunció el ceño confundido por lo que estaba haciendo.

Había arriesgado su vida para salvar a los brujos de los cazadores, luego de las sirenas, y ahora simplemente por un maldito jabalí. ¿Dónde estaba su promesa de no volver a ayudar a nadie? ¿Cómo es que la había dejado tan rápidamente en el olvido, al punto de ignorarla sólo por un capricho de Geralt?

Con expresión molesta, alzó la vista para mirar al peliblanco a lo lejos, quien simulaba terriblemente ordenar la carga. Sin embargo, Geralt no sólo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sino que Jaskier notó de inmediato que de nuevo tenía esa expresión, esa mirada ensombrecida que odiaba ver en sus ojos, como si algo lo molestara y entristeciera a la vez.

—Malditos gólems... —masculló sin querer, sintiendo cómo Eskel retiraba la liebre de sus manos para comenzar a asarla.

—¿Gólems? —le preguntó el brujo confundido, y él se apresuró a sonreír negando con la cabeza.

—No, nada, estaba recordando algo —mintió riendo nervioso y, volviendo a olvidar su promesa en un santiamén, se acercó a la carne de jabalí que Lambert había cortado, dispuesto a asarla perfectamente para Geralt.

Se giró en la rama de su árbol, molesto consigo mismo, pero al ver al peliblanco durmiendo abajo una sonrisa se le escapó de la boca. Geralt había sido el único que se dio cuenta del corte en su brazo. Tal vez, no sería tan malo enterrar su promesa por él después de todo.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dormir aun cuando no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba en una buena manada; incluso Vesemir no se había molestado por su problema con la voz de mando sino que, por el contrario, se lo había tomado bastante bien.

Tenía que seguir trabajando con Geralt pero, de todos modos, sentía que iba por buen camino.

✺✺✺

Si Jaskier de por sí era bastante inquieto, Geralt no entendía qué le pasaba hoy.

El fae se había despertado antes que todos, había rellenado sus cantimploras y empacado la carne que les sobró, y desde que habían vuelto a la carretera no había dejado de volar un sólo momento, como si no pudiera mantener sus alas tranquilas.

A veces se tiraba en picada de cabeza, y él sentía su corazón saltarse un latido cuando lo veía a punto de estrellarse en la tierra, pero entonces desplegaba las alas de par en par y volaba apegado al suelo, jugando con Lil' Bleater, tomándola en brazos y lanzándola para atraparla en el aire. No entendía cómo Eskel parecía tan tranquilo al verlo, pero él estaba al borde de los nervios.

A pesar de todo, Geralt pensó que sería un día bastante tranquilo. No encontrarían un pueblo hasta la mañana siguiente, así que hoy sólo debían seguir avanzando y sobrevivir a las discusiones que podían venir por el estrés. Sin embargo, supo que no sería tan tranquilo en cuanto sintió el olor de otros alfas acechándolos desde lejos, y entre ellos, un omega.

Tanto él como los demás se tensaron de golpe, acostumbrados a que eso era peligroso y que debían alejarse lo antes posible, pero sólo un par de segundos después Jaskier aterrizó entre ellos, desplegando sus feromonas y calmándolos en un instante.

Entonces Geralt recordó; ahora también tenían un omega y, si otra manada buscaba problemas, ya no tenían por qué huir del lugar con la cola entre las piernas. Ahora podían hacerles frente, y aunque aún no estuviera dispuesto a hacerse amigo de Jaskier, mentiría si dijera que el fae no tenía su confianza.

Cuando el llamado omega resonó a la distancia, ellos ya estaban preparados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Vengo a pedirles humildemente su ayuda... Como le respondí a alguien en un comentario del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que las escenas de acción me parecen aburridas, así que qué prefieren ustedes? Nos enfocamos en el Geraskier y todo ese drama, o detallo las peleas también?  
> Sean totalmente sinceros, las críticas ayudan a crecer❤  
> Y desde ya, les agradezco muchísimo por seguir leyendo, los adoro un montón! Nos vemos el domingo❤


	6. Chapter 6

A estas alturas, Geralt confiaba en que el llamado omega de Jaskier sería suficiente para mantenerlos en su lugar, pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuera tan influyente.

En su manada, él siempre fue el que lograba resistir mejor el llamado, incluso más que Vesemir, por eso no podía entender qué había pasado cuando Jaskier abrió la boca, pues con un sólo sonido había provocado en él un instinto protector que ni siquiera con Lambert había sentido.

El llamado fue bajo y, aun así, hasta los alfas de la otra manada se vieron afectados, yendo directamente hacia ellos y deteniéndose en frente con rostros de total confusión. Desde el bosque, su omega hizo todo lo posible para llamarlos de regreso, pero ellos no se inmutaron y, aunque estaban armados con ballestas y espadas, sólo se concentraron en mirar fijamente a Jaskier, como si esperaran que él les dijera cuál era el peligro.

Geralt se tomó unos segundos para mirarlos; seguramente eran ladrones como todos los que usaban esa sucia táctica, pero eran increíblemente jóvenes, y sabía que ni Vesemir ni sus hermanos serían capaces de hacerles algo, así que simplemente suspiró, esperando que el llamado del fae dejara de hacer efecto tanto en él como en los jóvenes alfas.

Una amenaza entre dientes de Vesemir sobre cortarles los huevos fue todo lo necesario para que huyeran despavoridos, y aunque luego todos felicitaron a Jaskier por ser un omega tan "excepcional", Geralt sólo pudo concentrarse en controlar su molestia, aún descolocado por cómo había influido en él.

Lo menos que quería era preocuparse por protegerle el trasero, hacerlo en contra de su voluntad era aún peor.

Cuando volvieron al camino, ni siquiera pudo seguir molesto por lo sucedido, pues tal parecía que Jaskier había sentido sus feromonas y, rápidamente, se había ocupado de aplacarlas con las suyas. Quiso molestarse de nuevo sólo por eso, pero el fae no había dejado de liberarlas, y sabía que aunque lo intentara no podría salir de esa extraña tranquilidad que lo envolvía.

Miró de reojo a Jaskier, quien caminaba felizmente a su lado. El fae se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, y Geralt se apresuró en regresar su atención al frente, sin entender por qué seguía sintiéndose tan interesado por el maldito omega.

Sentía curiosidad por cada uno de sus movimientos, por cómo parecía que sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad durante el día, por cómo sacudía las alas de tanto en tanto o, incluso, por cómo funcionaba su magia, la que no dejaba de practicar mientras caminaba, cambiando levemente la forma de los árboles o haciendo crecer más su follaje.

Sí, Geralt no iba a encariñarse, pero no le afectaría en nada si miraba un poco.

Corrección; por supuesto que le afectaría, pues no pasó mucho tiempo para que el fae se diera cuenta del aumento de atención que estaba recibiendo sobre él, y Geralt se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan evidente, ya que eso sólo hizo que Jaskier se apegara a él más que nunca.

✺✺✺

Decir que estaba frustrado era poco. Está bien, llevaba muy poco poniendo en práctica cuán lejos podía llegar su magia, pero las horas pasaban y él no obtenía ningún progreso, y si no fuera porque sentía la mirada de Geralt sobre él cada pocos segundos, ya estaría pateando cuanta piedra se cruzara en su camino. 

Así que, para no seguir estresándose, optó por la mejor opción que tenía en frente; aprovechar que por fin Geralt le ponía tanta atención y tratar de ganárselo de una vez por todas.

Con un par de aleteos, dio un salto para poner sus pies descalzos en la parte trasera de Roach, hincándose ahí y conteniendo una sonrisa al ver los hombros del brujo tensarse.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruñó el peliblanco, y él no pudo evitar reír ante su característico mal humor.

—Busco compañía, no me está yendo bien con mi magia, ¿alguna idea que pueda ayudarme? —preguntó pidiendo sinceramente su opinión, aunque no le importara la respuesta que el brujo le diera, sino que le dirigiera algo más que sólo palabras escuetas.

Geralt se quedó en silencio demasiados segundos, tantos que el fae se resignó a que no le respondería, pero casi dio un sobresalto cuando volvió a oír la ronca voz.

—No sé cómo funciona tu magia, no creo que pueda ayudarte —masculló el peliblanco, y eso fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, ¡es fácil! Si quieres puedo explicarte —ofreció emocionado y, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, comenzó a describir cómo todo ser vivo podía ser conductor de la energía de las plantas, aunque lo realmente difícil era controlarla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto se estaba explayando hasta que los colores del atardecer pintaron el cielo, y él cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de que, seguramente, sólo habría aburrido a Geralt con tanto tiempo hablando.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —le preguntó el brujo, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

—Uh, es que... ya llevo muchas horas hablando —dijo sonriendo con incomodidad, aunque Geralt no pudiera verlo.

Como siempre, el brujo tardó varios segundos en responder: —Podrías retenerla —murmuró, y cuando Jaskier estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, Geralt prosiguió—: Dices que debes estar descalzo para lograr que la energía fluya a través de tu cuerpo, pero ¿sería diferente si cortas el paso, y la acumulas dentro de ti?

Contuvo la respiración, aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar. No sólo era una idea interesante, sino que, sobre todo, era la oración más larga que el brujo le había dirigido hasta ahora, y sintió ganas de volar lo más alto que pudiera para liberar la emoción que eso causó en su pecho. Sin embargo, tuvo que limitarse a asentir de acuerdo, agradeciéndole por la idea y asegurándole que la pondría en práctica.

Oh, por supuesto que lo pondría en práctica, pero también el lograr obtener más oraciones como esas.

✺✺✺

En el siguiente pueblo, todo fue mucho más fácil.

Ya no tenía miedo a la reacción de los humanos, lo único que sentía era enojo cada vez que los escuchaba murmurar, y no tardó en sacar sus colmillos a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a su manada.

Esta vez les llevó mucho menos tiempo comprar lo que necesitaban, y en menos de una hora salieron de allí con dos contratos, un saco de dormir nuevo y un par de botas, pues _Geralt_ —sí, Geralt— les había dicho a los demás que las necesitaría para practicar su magia.

Nunca había usado algo así, y sintió jodidamente incómodo que algo estuviera envolviendo sus pies, sin embargo, no pudo quejarse cuando la felicidad reinaba totalmente sobre él, sin poder creer que _Geralt_ había sugerido comprarle algo.

Su primer contrato era en un cementerio y, dado que no habrían muchos árboles cerca, Jaskier consideró que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica la idea del brujo, asegurándose de tocar todos los árboles en su camino por varios segundos, intentando acumular toda la energía posible dentro de él.

El monstruo del día era un espectro, y si bien no había mucho que él pudiera hacer frente a un monstruo que era vulnerable a la plata y al aceite, los alfas le encargaron la tarea de encontrar el cuerpo y cortarle la cabeza, para luego ellos encenderlo con Igni.

Tal como había sucedido con las sirenas, Jaskier se sintió enormemente nervioso, pero había disimulado bastante bien y, decidido a ser de ayuda, comenzó a usar su energía acumulada para lograr que las largas raíces de un sauce abrieran la tierra de las tumbas, tratando de localizar el cuerpo que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cantidad de raíces que movió hasta que tuvieron al cadáver incinerándose, y se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan cansado, girándose hacia Geralt bruscamente con una sonrisa sorprendida.

Tal vez fue la alegría del momento o la sombra del fuego, pero estaba casi seguro de que Geralt le sonrió de vuelta, girándose luego para mirar a otro lado.

Jaskier no sabía qué hacer con la felicidad que lo invadía y, desesperado por seguir enorgulleciendo al peliblanco, decidió que no se conformaría con ésto, sino que comenzaría a practicar también su curación a distancia aunque nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, pero si Geralt le había sonreído, ya nada le parecía imposible.

✺✺✺

Esta vez no salieron totalmente intactos de la pelea, pero era normal, los espectros eran monstruos difíciles con los cuales lidiar, sin embargo, que hubieran terminado con algunas heridas en su cuerpo provocó que Jaskier tuviera que volver a acercarse a él, esta vez para curarlo con su magia.

Geralt se tensó mientras el fae trabajaba sobre su brazo. Aunque el omega parecía totalmente concentrado, él no podía evitar pensar en la sonrisa que se le escapó al ver a Jaskier tan contento, y en cuán orgulloso se sintió de que hubiera logrado avanzar.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que establecería un límite entre ellos, sin embargo, le fue imposible hacerlo cuando el fae se le acercó preguntando por ayuda, hablando tan sueltamente sobre algo que formaba parte de él y confiándole los secretos de su magia.

Trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. De todos modos, eso no era suficiente para hacerlo encariñarse con alguien, así que no había problema si intercambiaban algunas palabras. Si lo pensaba bien, ser desagradable con el omega sería una estupidez, algo cruel e infantil, y nada le costaba ser un poco más amable con un miembro que era tan útil en la manada.

Por la noche, Jaskier decidió usar su saco de dormir en lugar de un árbol, y él no dijo nada mientras lo veía de reojo acomodarse justo a su lado, dándole una de sus amables sonrisas y agradeciéndole por el consejo.

Se limitó a restarle importancia, pero no pudo evitar volver a prestarle total atención cuando el fae comenzó a contarle su próximo paso, el que implicaba la curación a distancia. Él sólo asintió en silencio, pensando que sería realmente útil durante una pelea en la que estuvieran teniendo dificultades, sin embargo, Lambert interrumpió tirándoles sus zapatos para que se durmieran de una vez, y aunque Jaskier sólo rió divertido y se acomodó para hacerle caso, Geralt necesitó agregar antes que apoyaba su idea, confesando cuán útil pensaba que sería.

En medio de la oscuridad, pudo ver perfectamente cómo los ojos azules lo miraban sorprendidos y luego se achicaban con una afectuosa sonrisa. Esta vez logró evitar sonreír de vuelta, pero tragó saliva con incomodidad al sentir su estómago revolviéndose bruscamente, y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir.

Nada de ésto era suficiente para encariñarse. Ni la tierna sonrisa del fae, ni su lenta respiración, ni el calor que emanaba durmiendo tan cerca suyo. Ni siquiera despertar por la mañana para ver la mitad del rostro de Jaskier cubierto por su ala, roncando tan suavemente que movía algunas de sus plumas.

Así que Geralt estaba relativamente tranquilo, porque sólo estaba siendo amable, pero nada provocaría que empatizara o se encariñara con él. 


	7. Chapter 7

El segundo contrato fue rápido y sencillo. Tuvieron que encontrar a un hombre lobo, pero pudieron acabar con él antes de que llamara a alguna manada que estuviera cerca. Ningún alfa salió lastimado y, aunque Jaskier agradecía eso, en realidad necesitaba que alguien se hiciera al menos un rasguño para practicar su magia curativa.

Entonces, ahora sólo le quedaba reponer sus flechas, acostumbrarse a usar esas bonitas pero molestas botas y, por supuesto, seguir acercándose a Geralt.

Y ahí estaba el problema del día. Jaskier no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, pero desde que despertó el brujo había estado más serio de lo normal; no del tipo molesto, y afortunadamente no del tipo triste, pero definitivamente de una forma negativa, y no saber qué sucedía le estaba dificultando enormemente mantener un buen estado de ánimo.

Estaba preocupado, jodidamente preocupado, pero sabía que no obtendría nada preguntándole al peliblanco directamente, así que optó por tener información de otra manera.

Ralentizó sus pasos disimuladamente y, mirando con insistencia a Eskel, logró obtener su atención y rápidamente le hizo una seña para que se apartara del grupo. Por suerte, el brujo entendió de inmediato.

—Sigan ustedes, tengo que ajustar esta vieja montura —se excusó el alfa, bajándose de Scorpion y agachándose a su lado.

—Te acompaño, me duelen los pies con estas botas —dijo en seguida. Vesemir y Lambert los miraron extrañados, era obvio que no les creerían esas excusas, pero al menos tuvieron la decencia de asentir y seguir su camino, dándoles la privacidad para hablar.

Jaskier le dio una última mirada a Geralt, e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía tan serio como el resto del día. Ni siquiera lo miró antes de irse, y el fae sintió que por cada paso avanzado retrocedía dos.

Suspiró y se giró a Eskel con una sonrisa, agradeciendo la disposición del brujo para hablar con él.

✺✺✺

—Es por Geralt, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando el fae dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Él también había notado la actitud de su hermano, pero no le parecía extraño, pues seguramente sólo estaba en medio de una etapa de negación sobre Jaskier.

Él lo conocía bien, y estaba seguro de que en algún momento iba a terminar encariñándose. El fae era un muchacho agradable, fuerte y de buen corazón, en ningún lado hubieran encontrado un mejor omega y, por más que Geralt se aferrara a su miedo, él estaba seguro de que en algún punto aprendería a lidiar con ese sentimiento.

—¿Crees que lo estoy molestando demasiado? —le preguntó el ojiazul por lo bajo, y él se rió suavemente.

—Claro que no, hombre, no te rindas ahora, ya casi es tuyo —intentó tranquilizar, aliviado al ver la emocionada sonrisa formándose en el rostro del ojiazul.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy seguro —asintió, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro—. De todos modos, si necesitas ayuda para gastarle alguna broma no dudes en decirme a mí o a Lambert, estaremos totalmente dispuestos a hacerlo enojar —aseguró, obteniendo una risa divertida a cambio.

—Preferiría no empeorar su mal humor, pero lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias Eskel —respondió el fae, y él asintió antes de subirse de nuevo sobre su caballo.

—Dijiste que te dolían los pies, ¿quieres que te lleve? —ofreció, estirando una mano para ayudarlo.

—Oh, gracias a Melitele por enviarte a mi camino —suspiró Jaskier dramáticamente, tomando su mano y aleteando un poco como impulso para sentarse detrás de él. Eskel rió y agitó las riendas de Scorpion, apresurándose a llegar con los demás con una maliciosa idea en mente.

Sí, conocía bien a su hermano, y eso significaba haberse dado cuenta de que Geralt no sólo se estaba encariñando con el fae, sino que claramente esa relación iba hacia otro lado, y por las miradas que Vesemir les dirigía sabía que no era el único notándolo.

Seguramente Jaskier sólo veía indiferencia, pero él definitivamente notó los hombros de Geralt tensándose cuando el fae dijo que lo acompañaría.

Con el paso de los años, Eskel tenía más que claro que, si querían mantener la paz entre ellos, debían evitar en todo lo posible no molestar al otro alfa a propósito, pero ¿qué demonios? Ahora Jaskier estaba aquí, y si bien era un poco cruel hacerlo lidiar con esa carga, estaba seguro de que el omega ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Además, los celos en su justa medida siempre podían ayudar a un par de despistados como los que tenía en su manada, y Eskel siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

✺✺✺

Eskel y Jaskier los alcanzaron justo antes de que entraran al pueblo, y Geralt tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no girarse hacia ellos, más aun al notar de reojo que venían cabalgando juntos.

No lo iba a negar, tenía curiosidad por saber qué se habían detenido a conversar en privado, pero había algo que lo molestaba más en este momento, y es que no tenía idea de cómo ser amable con el omega y mantener un límite a la vez.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así. Si él no quería ser agradable con una persona simplemente no lo era, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de esforzarse un poco, sentía que Jaskier _merecía_ un esfuerzo de su parte, y eso lo estaba incomodando.

Se bajaron de los caballos a la vez, y aunque los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los gruñidos de Jaskier tampoco. Geralt también seguía intrigado por eso; la primera vez lo había visto muy afectado, como si quisiera alejarse de los humanos lo antes posible. Ahora, si bien parecía desear lo mismo, claramente se mostraba más confrontativo, de tal manera que no permitía a nadie acercarse. Le gustaría preguntarle por qué el cambio repentino, y aunque no pensaba hacerlo directamente, esperaba que el fae se lo dijera en algún momento por sí solo.

No se dio cuenta de lo atento que estaba a las plumas erizadas de Jaskier hasta que los ojos azules se dirigieron a él, y se sorprendió al verlo alzando una mano para invocar su magia. Confundido, frunció el ceño deteniéndose en su lugar, pero el ruido de las raíces abriendo la tierra sonó detrás suyo, y se giró para ver exactamente cuando uno de los humanos era detenido antes de dispararle con su resortera.

Jaskier no le hizo ningún daño, sólo provocó que se cayera de espaldas, pero fue suficiente para que el tipo se apresurara a correr lejos. Aún aturdido, hizo la señal de Quen para que un descuido así no volviera a pasar y le dio un pequeño asentimiento al fae como agradecimiento, obteniendo una suave sonrisa a cambio.

El resto del recorrido fue más tranquilo; Vesemir presentó la evidencia de sus contratos y cobró ambas recompensas, y aunque el segundo hombre intentó pagarles menos de lo que había prometido, sólo faltó un brillo sobrenatural en los ojos del fae para que cumpliera con el total acordado.

Ahora sólo les quedaba el camino de regreso, y por más que intentó concentrarse en su alrededor, no podía quitar su vista de la espalda de Jaskier. Era molesto, el omega sólo estaba desplegando sus feromonas para mantenerlos calmados en medio de tanto alboroto por su presencia, eso no era ni de cerca suficiente para mantenerlo hipnotizado de la manera en que lo estaba, así que no entendía qué demonios le sucedía.

Tan atento estaba a sus movimientos, que notó en primer plano cuando el omega se detuvo abruptamente, mirando un punto en específico entre las personas. Extrañado, intentó descubrir qué era lo que estaba observando, y no pudo evitar tensarse cuando reconoció una alfa a lo lejos, tan atenta al omega como él a ella.

Se acercó a Jaskier sin pensar, y puso una mano en su hombro para hablarle. El fae se giró sorprendido, y él carraspeó incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró, creyendo que el omega podía temer otro episodio con la voz de mando.

—Ah, sí, yo... —desvió la vista, y Geralt esperó aún confundido. Los demás se dieron cuenta también, y rápidamente toda la manada se había detenido con ellos—. Alguien que conozco está aquí, ¿creen que podamos...? —explicó nervioso, y él parpadeó repetidamente, mirando de nuevo a la alfa rubia que seguía observándolos.

Vesemir se acercó y, dando un paso atrás, Geralt le dejó la decisión a él, sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto. Hasta donde sabía, Jaskier era un omega solitario, pero claro, eso no impedía que conociera a algunas personas... Tal vez lo sabría si estuviera más dispuesto a conversar con él mientras viajaban, pero seguía imponiendo un límite entre ellos, y ya no estaba tan seguro de cuánto quería mantenerlo.

✺✺✺

Seguramente acababa de llegar, porque Jaskier no se explicaba cómo no había sentido antes el olor de su amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando Vesemir aceptó quedarse, diciendo que podían pasar a una posada y tomar algo.

Vio a Priscilla sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia ella, y ninguno tardó en correr para abrazarse con fuerza el uno al otro.

—Te extrañé, tonta, ¿por qué eres tan difícil de encontrar? —se quejó, soltándola para mirarla con falsa molestia.

—Oye, pero no has perdido el tiempo, ¿uh? ¿Quiénes son esos galanes? —le susurró su amiga sonriendo, y él soltó una carcajada.

—No te emociones, todos son alfas —aclaró empujándola, y ella rió también.

—Ya, ya, sólo di que no quieres compartir y lo entenderé —bromeó revolviéndole el pelo, y Jaskier rogó que los demás no la escucharan, pero era probable que sus plegarias no fueran escuchadas, pues sólo un par de segundos después los escuchó alcanzándolo.

—Hey... ella es mi amiga, Priscilla —presentó sonriendo incómodo, y la bardo hizo un amable asentimiento mientras él decía los nombres de los demás.

—Es un placer, Priscilla —habló Vesemir, sonriendo con cordialidad—. Es bueno conocer a un amigo de Jaskier.

—El placer es mío, queridos, ¿por qué no pasamos por unas cervezas? Yo invito —ofreció la rubia, y él se sintió repentinamente nervioso sobre cómo funcionaría una mesa con cinco alfas en ella. Esperaba que no tuviera que usar demasiado sus feromonas, porque eso definitivamente llamaría la atención de los humanos, y no de una buena manera.

Los brujos intercambiaron algunas palabras con Priscilla —excepto Geralt, evidentemente—, y terminaron entrando a la posada más cercana que, por suerte, no estaba abarrotada de gente. Entonces, Jaskier tuvo la dicha de ver por primera vez a su amiga ofreciendo un espectáculo, y se le hizo enormemente difícil evitar ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

La rubia siempre había tenido una voz hermosa, pero el acompañamiento del laúd le daba otro toque, y verla bailando con tanta delicadeza le recordó aquellos tiempos en que conservaba sus alas, los días en que ambos surcaban los cielos con total tranquilidad, sintiéndose seguros cuando estaban juntos.

No supo cuántas canciones cantó, pero aplaudió con entusiasmo al final y no tardó en ayudarla a recoger las monedas, alegre de ver que no era el único apreciando su talento.

Las horas que pasaron comiendo y bebiendo no fueron tan malas después de todo, los humanos estaban demasiado concentrados en ahogar sus penas en alcohol como para preocuparse por ellos, y Priscilla siempre había sido una excelente conversadora, así que pasaron una tarde casi perfecta charlando. Sólo _casi_ , pues Geralt seguía con esa extraña seriedad que llevaba desde la mañana, y aunque Jaskier intentaba repetir las palabras de Eskel en su mente, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando decidieron pagar por unas habitaciones, y el peliblanco fue el primero en subir las escaleras luego de una breve despedida. Eskel le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara, y Jaskier intentó sonreír mientras se despedía de los demás, quedando a solas con su amiga en la mesa.

Aún no quitaba la vista de la escalera cuando Priscilla habló.

—Así que son una manada, ¿eh? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, florcita, y mucho menos verte en un pueblo —le dijo con suavidad. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el alcohol y Jaskier sonrió sinceramente al verla.

—Sí, bueno... acordamos ver si funcionaba primero, pero me siento bien con ellos, creo que podría acostumbrarme a caminar —se encogió de hombros, levantando su pierna sobre la mesa y moviendo juguetonamente su pie cubierto por la bota. Priscilla rió, asintiendo.

—Me alegro por ti, Jask, parecen buenas personas... pero estoy preocupada —dijo haciendo una mueca, y Jaskier frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Priscilla suspiró antes de responder: —Sé cuánto te afecta el rechazo de las personas, Jask, he estado contigo algunas de esas veces, y cuando te vi caminando entre toda esa gente...

Se removió incómodo, un tanto avergonzado de que su amiga lo hubiera visto en esa situación, gruñendo enojado a todas las personas que intentaban arrojarles algo.

—Lo he llevado mejor —dijo sin mirarla, pero con honestidad.

—Puedo imaginarlo, sólo no quiero que salgas lastimado —le susurró tomando una de sus manos, y Jaskier alzó la vista para darle una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Estaré bien, Pris —prometió, aliviado de obtener una sonrisa de vuelta—. Ahora, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme a usar esa cosa? Creo que amé tanto su sonido que quiero uno para mí —dijo juguetonamente, haciendo una seña hacia el laúd. Priscilla miró sorprendida su instrumento, y luego rió divertida, asintiendo y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

—Te propongo algo; si aprendes a tocarlo esta noche, te lo regalo —retó con una maliciosa sonrisa, y Jaskier dejó caer su mandíbula inferior.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Oh sí, tengo suficiente dinero para comprar otro —se encogió de hombros, y él rodó los ojos con diversión por lo presumida que su amiga siempre había sido.

—Es un trato —ofreció su mano para estrecharla, sonriendo con determinación. Aprendería a tocar esa cosa aunque no pudiera dormir en toda la noche. Además, sería agradable pasar con Priscilla todas las horas posibles antes de marcharse, pues no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver.

Oh, y definitivamente necesitaba desahogarse sobre cómo se sentía con Geralt, pero para eso tendrían que alejarse de la posada un poco, no iba a arriesgarse a que los escucharan.


	8. Chapter 8

—Espera, ugh, más despacio... ¿Geralt te quiere en la manada o no? —preguntó su amiga, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de sacar los colmillos. Jaskier se apresuró a mirar alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los viera si sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Por suerte, estaban sobre un árbol de copa bastante tupida, así que podía relajarse.

—Creo que sí, Pris, digo... es por él que tengo estas botas —señaló levantando su pie con una sonrisa—, y me ayudó a mejorar con mi magia. Yo creo que me acepta, sólo que aún no logro ganármelo del todo.

—Y dices que hoy estuvo raro —insistió ella, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

—Bueno, sí, pero todos tenemos días malos... Además, Eskel dice que ya casi lo tengo, creo que debe acostumbrarse a mi presencia, no lo sé.

—¿Acostumbrarse? ¿ _Él_ necesita acostumbrarse? Jaskier —negó con la cabeza, suspirando y cerrando los ojos—, eres _tú_ quien acaba de unirse a una manada de desconocidos, ¿por qué es él quien debe acostumbrarse? 

—Pris, ponte en su lugar —se quejó, removiéndose incómodo—. Tal vez le incomoda tener un nuevo miembro en el grupo que esté invadiendo su privacidad, ¿qué sé yo? Simplemente trataré de seguir llamando su atención, y tal vez así me gane su simpatía, pero confío en que voy por buen camino.

Priscilla suspiró más ruidosamente esta vez, y ambos rodaron los ojos antes de que ella decidiera hablar.

—Pues no me parece bien que andes mendigando su aceptación, eso es basura, y si no te quiere en la manada debería decírtelo y ya —se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada con expresión molesta, y Jaskier no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, porque todo lo que veía era una alfa borracha y disgustada.

—Es una buena persona, Pris, tú misma lo dijiste —habló suavemente, sonriendo—, y quiero conocerlo más, estoy seguro de que vale la pena el esfuerzo, ¿podrías... apoyarme en ésto? —preguntó, buscando su mirada con nerviosismo.

La rubia lo miró de reojo un par de segundos, pero finalmente dio una larga exhalación y, volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa de resignación, asintió suavemente.

—Le cortaré el pene si te lastima, ¿oíste? —amenazó aún con su dulce sonrisa, y él soltó una carcajada a cambio.

—No lo hará, lo prometo —aseguró, enfocándose de nuevo en el laúd para tocar esas notas que aún no dominaba del todo.

—Tantos alfas y betas hermosos, y tenías que enamorarte de ese —masculló su amiga, y la mano del fae se resbaló torpemente por las cuerdas del instrumento, provocando un feo ruido a la vez que alzaba la mirada a los ojos contrarios, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que...? ¡Pris! ¡No saques conclusiones así! ¡Yo no...! —comenzó a defenderse, pero un fuerte olor llamó la atención de ambos, y se giraron a la vez tratando de localizar con su vista a qué distancia se encontraba la causa.

—¿Cuatro? —murmuró su amiga, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Cinco —corrigió, tensando los hombros y acomodándose en su lugar. Cinco alfas estaban acercándose a ellos, y aunque era jodidamente extraño que tantos de esa casta viajaran juntos, decidió no preocuparse por eso y, en cambio, le hizo una seña a Priscilla para que volvieran rápidamente a la posada. Ella asintió y ambos bajaron de un salto, mirando de reojo las figuras lejanas antes de apresurarse a entrar. Por suerte ya habían pagado una habitación para los dos, así que bien podrían seguir practicando allí con el laúd.

✺✺✺

Geralt pasó una noche de mierda, por decir lo menos.

Antes de que Priscilla y Jaskier se fueran de la posada, pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo la alfa mencionaba lo mucho que le afectaba a Jaskier el rechazo de las personas, y no podía dejar de pensar que, siendo así, el fae no podía estar en una peor manada que ésta.

El rechazo era pan de cada día para ellos, y no sabía si Jaskier estaba al tanto de eso cuando decidió unirse. Tal vez debieron advertirle antes, tal vez pudieron asegurarse de aclarar todo lo que venía en el paquete, preocuparse por cómo podría sentirse el ojiazul con ellos y no sólo concentrarse en cuánto necesitaban a un omega. Porque sí, Geralt había insistido en no integrarlo, pero se sentía tan responsable como los demás por aceptarlo al final.

Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y los ronquidos de Vesemir no ayudaban en lo más mínimo, así que estuvo horas mirando el techo, preguntándose cómo podía ayudar a Jaskier sin involucrarse demasiado, cómo acercarse a él y mantener el límite a la vez.

La cosa es, que cada vez la idea del límite entre ellos parecía tener menos fuerza, y estaba comenzando a temer que llegara el momento en que lo olvidara por completo.

Suspiró, dándose vuelta en la pequeña cama por enésima vez en la noche y cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir aunque sea un par de horas, pero no pasaron más que unos segundos cuando escuchó a Jaskier y su amiga entrando nuevamente a la posada, y supo que debería olvidar por completo la idea de dormir esta noche. Sobre todo, porque la habitación que pagaron estaba justo al lado de la suya.

Prestó atención a sus pasos sólo por curiosidad. Los imaginó mientras los oía subirse a las camas y, no mucho después, el suave sonido de un laúd comenzó a sonar. Geralt frunció el ceño ante eso, pues no se parecía al toque de la alfa, éste era diferente, no mejor ni peor, sólo... diferente, y de alguna manera más entrañable.

—Me sorprendes, florcita —oyó susurrar a la rubia—. Confiaba en que lo aprendieras hoy, pero no con tanta destreza.

Escuchó a Jaskier reír suavemente, y una involuntaria sonrisa se le formó en la cara.

—Te lo dije, Pris, amé cómo sonaba en tus manos, y si aprendo a tocarlo a la perfección... podré sentir que estás conmigo cada vez que haga sonar una melodía.

Su sonrisa se borró, y sintió una extraña punzada dolorosa en el pecho que le hizo fruncir el ceño, confundido.

—Puede que en adelante nos crucemos más seguido, Jask, ahora andas de pueblo en pueblo como yo, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Tragó saliva, y se puso de pie silenciosamente para no despertar al brujo mayor. Tomó sus botas y sus espadas, y salió de la habitación totalmente dispuesto a pedir unas cervezas.

Estaba molesto y no entendía por qué. No es como si la alfa fuera a quitarles su omega y, de hecho, sería mejor si lo hiciera, pues así Jaskier no tendría que sufrir los piedrazos de los humanos por estar con ellos. Era jodidamente egoísta querer que se quedara en la manada, además, Jaskier sólo estaba con ellos probando si funcionaba, si él decidía irse... no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Apretando los puños, se abrió paso entre los borrachos tirados en el suelo para llegar a la barra, sin embargo, apenas salió de sus pensamientos para pedir su cerveza se dio cuenta del olor que impregnaba el aire, y se volteó lentamente para ver de dónde provenía.

Desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, cinco brujos de la Escuela del Gato lo miraban de vuelta, e intentó evitar tensarse mientras asentía a modo de saludo, obteniendo el mismo gesto como respuesta.

Frunció el ceño, olvidando su cerveza y volviendo con falsa tranquilidad a la habitación.

Las manadas de brujos podían cruzarse en el camino, pero _nunca_ en un pueblo. Si una manada se estaba acercando a un lugar y olía a otros brujos, tenían como ley implícita alejarse, pues debían respetar que los primeros se quedarían con los contratos. Mantener ésto era de vital importancia sobre todo ahora que cada vez eran menos los que quedaban, y si bien los brujos Gato tenían mala fama, aún era extraño que estuvieran aquí cuando de seguro los habían sentido al llegar.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, pues seguro no tenía importancia. Le avisaría a Vesemir apenas despertara y los dejarían atrás por la mañana, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Escuchó las risas de la habitación contigua y cerró los ojos, acostándose con los músculos rígidos. Bueno, habían algunas cosas de qué preocuparse.

✺✺✺

Eskel despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, y abrazó a una dormida Lil' Bleater mientras agradecía a Melitele por enviarles a Priscilla en su camino.

Ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse para que Geralt se pusiera celoso. Priscilla llegó y él sólo tuvo que sentarse a mirar, disfrutando la amargada mirada de su hermano cada vez que la rubia pasaba un brazo por los hombros del fae, revolviéndole el pelo y provocándole una risa tras otra.

Era evidente que sólo había una amistad entre ellos, incluso podía decir que eran como hermanos, pero seguramente Geralt no lo veía así y él realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Hasta que toda su diversión se vino abajo, pues mientras se vestía reconoció el olor de otros brujos en la taberna. Eran de la Escuela del Gato, y por más que se esforzó en olfatear el aire, el olor de su omega nunca llegó.

Miró rápidamente a Lambert, tomando sus cosas lo más sigilosamente posible y tratando de no despertar a Lil' Bleater o a su hermano. Si había pasado lo que sospechaba, no podía dejar que Lambert supiera, por lo que debía echarlos antes de que amaneciera para conservar la paz que los había envuelto estos días.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendo los músculos tensos, y se paró frente a la mesa de los brujos con prepotencia, esperando tener la mirada de todos para hablar.

—¿Dónde está Aiden? —gruñó entre dientes, intentando conservar la calma.

—Tranquilízate, Eskel, no les quitaremos ningún contrato —dijo Brehen con una sonrisa, y el que no haya respondido a su pregunta sólo lo molestó más.

—¿Dónde está Aiden? —repitió, decidiendo salir de esa duda lo antes posible. Las expresiones de los brujos cambiaron lentamente a una más sombría, y él sólo pudo rechinar los dientes, sacando sus conclusiones—. Todos sabemos lo que pasaba entre Lambert y él, así que por favor, váyanse —masculló por lo bajo, esperando pacientemente a que obedecieran.

Luego de unos segundos en que los Gatos se miraron entre sí, asintieron, poniéndose de pie lentamente y dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa.

—No es un crío, tiene que enterarse tarde o temprano —dijo Cedric esta vez, pero se limitó a esperar en silencio que se fueran.

Contuvo la respiración hasta que los vio atravesar la puerta, y por fin se permitió soltar todo el aire retenido, cerrando los ojos con pesar y amargura. Aiden era de los pocos brujos a los que le tenía cariño, y si a él le dolía su pérdida, no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Lambert.

Subió las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies, pero alzó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Geralt lo esperaba en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó a él haciendo una mueca, y su hermano suspiró tan cabizbajo como él.

—Los vi hace unas horas, me sorprendió tanto que no noté la ausencia de Aiden —susurró el peliblanco, y él asintió lentamente.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a entrar por la ventana, y eso significaba que los demás despertarían pronto.

—Tendremos que decírselo en algún momento —susurró, y esta vez fue el turno de Geralt para asentir. Se dieron una última mirada preocupada, y ambos entraron a sus habitaciones para alistar sus cosas.

✺✺✺

Jaskier sentía los párpados hinchados por el sueño que tenía, pero aun así se obligó a salir de la cama, despertando a Priscilla con unos empujones en el hombro que, lejos de ser suaves, la movieron de lado a lado sólo para molestarla.

—Maldición, Jask, apenas está amaneciendo —se quejó la rubia, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Él rió, poniéndose sus botas y colgando tanto su laúd como el portaflechas detrás de él.

—Dijiste que nos acompañarías hasta el próximo pueblo —rió, volviendo a sacudirla—. Y tienes que comprar otro laúd, vamos, Pris, no seas floja.

—Eres un grano metido en el culo, ¿lo sabías? —masculló su amiga, destapándose bruscamente y vistiéndose mientras refunfuñaba.

—Una florcita metida en el culo, más bien —bromeó él, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Sí, como sea —rió ella terminando de ponerse sus botas y, cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir, un fuerte portazo hizo retumbar las paredes.

—¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! —escuchó la voz de Lambert haciendo eco afuera, y frunció el ceño intercambiando una mirada con su amiga—. ¡Llevo _años_ sin verlo, Eskel, años!

Abrió la puerta a la par que veía a Geralt salir de su habitación. En medio del pasillo, Lambert trataba de avanzar hacia las escaleras, pero Eskel le impedía el paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —gruñó Vesemir acercándose a ellos, y él avanzó un poco también para allegarse a Geralt, tratando de saber qué sucedía mientras desplegaba disimuladamente sus feromonas. Geralt fue el primero en sentirlas, y mirándolo de reojo le dio un suave asentimiento. Él asintió de vuelta, aún preocupado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Es que _nadie_ siente ese olor? ¡Los Gato estuvieron aquí y, aun sabiéndolo, Eskel no me lo dijo! —alzó la voz, y Jaskier se dio cuenta de que el alboroto estaba llamando la atención de los humanos, pues algunos pasos se escucharon subiendo lentamente la escalera, y algunos en las habitaciones se apegaron a las puertas.

—¿Por eso es este berrinche? —se quejó Vesemir, tapándose los ojos—. Vamos tras ellos entonces, si tanto quieres verlos.

Sintió a Geralt tensarse a su lado, y él frunció más el ceño, confundido. Se giró hacia atrás para mirar a Priscilla, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No —soltó Eskel dando un paso adelante—. No es bueno cruzarse con otras manadas y lo saben. Lambert, tienes que...

—¿Cuál es el puto problema, Eskel? —interrumpió el menor, exaltado—. ¿Tú también los juzgas por la Escuela a la que pertenecen? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Se removió incómodo, comenzando a aumentar la cantidad de feromonas con más rapidez. Lamentablemente no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, así que no podía intervenir verbalmente.

—Eskel tiene razón —intervino Geralt—. No importa de qué Escuela sean, no nos cruzamos con otros...

—A ver, a ver —interrumpió Vesemir, y Jaskier se estaba mareando mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar uno por uno a los brujos—. Tampoco nos quedamos en posadas desde hace años, y no pasó nada por hacerlo, así que no veo problema en reunirnos con ellos durante algunas horas, ¿tú qué opinas, Jaskier?

El fae se tensó en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de par en par y con nerviosismo al tener todas las miradas sobre él repentinamente.

Miró a Geralt, y tuvo miedo de cómo reaccionaría si no lo apoyaba, pero por lo que entendía, Lambert sólo quería reunirse con otros brujos, ¿no? Era injusto que no pudiera hacerlo cuando él acababa de pedirles que lo dejaran ir con su amiga.

Tragó saliva, intentando seguir regulando sus feromonas bajo presión y, abriendo la boca dubitativo, se concentró en mirar únicamente a Vesemir.

—Tampoco veo el problema —dijo tratando de sonar firme—, hace poco recargaron sus pociones, estamos bien de alimento para los caballos y puedo ocuparme de cazar para nosotros. No nos afectará dejar los contratos por unos días —finalizó, obteniendo una sonrisa complacida del mayor y un asentimiento.

—Está decidido entonces, iremos tras ellos ahora mismo —ordenó Vesemir, girándose con tranquilidad y siendo el primero en bajar las escaleras.

—Te adoro, mocoso —le dijo Lambert con una sonrisa, acercándose para revolverle el pelo con cariño y marchándose tras el mayor. Jaskier rió incómodo, y trató de evitar a toda costa mirar a los otros dos.

Por suerte, Priscilla lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería salir de ahí, así que la rubia le pasó un brazo por los hombros y los dirigió por las escaleras también, hablando casualmente sobre ninguna cosa en particular.

Jaskier suspiró lentamente, preguntándose una y otra vez si había tomado la decisión correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene un quiebre que acercará mucho la relación entre Geralt y Jaskier! Por otro lado, estoy pensando en publicar tres veces a la semana, hasta ahora tenemos los jueves y domingos, ¿cuál día les gustaría agregar? ¿O prefieren cambiar estos dos?  
> Gracias desde ya a los que siguen leyendo❤


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas habían bajado la mitad de las escaleras cuando Geralt pronunció su nombre, tensando su cuerpo de golpe y haciéndolo voltearse sorprendido. Casi se olvidó de la presencia de su amiga, hasta que el brujo la miró como si pidiera que los dejara solos.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos separarnos aquí —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, y él se giró hacia ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que comprar el laúd —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Tardaré un rato eligiéndolo, pero hey, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos —tranquilizó revolviéndole el pelo, y aunque no le gustaba la idea, sonrió, asintiendo y dándole un abrazo como despedida.

—Cuídate —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

—Igual tú, florcita —respondió a cambio, dándole una última sonrisa antes de asentir a los brujos y marcharse por su cuenta.

Con una mueca, se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció en el primer piso, y luego subió los peldaños que lo separaban de los alfas. Miró a ambos alternadamente, preocupado de que estuvieran molestos con él.

—Y bien, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó incómodo.

Por supuesto, fue Eskel quien habló: —No tenemos tiempo para explicar ahora, pero créeme que hay una buena razón para no reunirnos con esa manada —dijo rápidamente—. Si nos ayudas a distraer a Lambert, podríamos decirle a Vesemir lo que ocurre, y te prometo que te contaré todo con detalles después.

Hizo una mueca, dubitativo.

—¿Ésto es lo mejor para Lambert? —murmuró, porque tenía la impresión de que el brujo menor era el más afectado con todo ésto.

Eskel y Geralt intercambiaron una mirada, y fue Geralt quien lo miró de vuelta, asintiendo. Suspiró, aún no convencido del todo, pero decidiendo ayudarlos sólo por él.

—Lo distraeré lo más que pueda —avisó, girándose y bajando los peldaños de dos en dos. Demonios, ni siquiera había alcanzado a acicalar sus alas esta mañana y ya había todo este alboroto.

En pocos segundos se reunió con los otros brujos en el establo, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de hablar.

—Vesemir, creo que olvidamos recargar el aceite para espectros —informó, agradeciendo que fuera cierto.

—Mierda, yo voy, lo haré rápido —se ofreció el brujo menor, y aunque Jaskier sintió la mirada del peliblanco sobre él, intentó ignorarla para no levantar sospechas.

—Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir, siguiéndolo hacia el comercio y rogando poder retenerlo lo suficiente como para que los otros brujos hablaran.

En cada paso sentía más la culpa recayendo sobre él, y aunque estaba decidido a quedarse callado todo el camino, Lambert fue quien habló: —Mocoso, gracias por apoyarme en ésto, en serio necesito ver a alguien —le dijo con una sonrisa, y Jaskier sintió su corazón saltarse un latido al escucharlo.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó, sabiendo que adentrarse más en el tema sólo lo haría sentir peor.

Lambert bufó una risa: —No me avergüenza reconocer que es el puto amor de mi vida.

Enterró con fuerza las uñas en sus palmas, sorprendido por esa declaración y comenzando a arrepentirse. ¿Por qué Geralt y Eskel no querrían que su hermano se encontrara con alguien a quien amaba tanto? Eskel dijo que tenían una buena razón, y bien, ¿cuál sería esa? Porque hasta ahora no se le ocurría una lo suficientemente válida como para impedir que se vieran.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará verte —murmuró forzando una sonrisa y sintiéndose abrumadoramente en conflicto. Todo en su interior le decía que Lambert merecía hacer este viaje, pero su confianza en Geralt lo hacía dudar aunque no supiera qué demonios estaba pasando.

Al menos, tenía el ligero alivio de saber que Vesemir se encargaría de ésto.

✺✺✺

Geralt maldijo internamente, asustado por lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Vesemir quería contarle a Lambert la verdad, y por más que Eskel y él insistieron en que eso le haría daño, el mayor parecía firmemente decidido en que no importaba cuán mal saliera, Lambert merecía saberlo.

Cuando su hermano y Jaskier volvieron, el mayor decidió partir hacia la carretera antes de hablar, seguramente queriendo alejarse de los humanos por la seguridad de todos. Eso significaba que tenía un poco de tiempo para intentar advertirle a Jaskier, hacerle saber que no lograron convencer a Vesemir y que al final no podrían explicarle con lujo de detalles. Sin embargo, por más observara con insistencia al ojiazul y tratara de llamar su atención, éste nunca le devolvió la mirada, casi como si lo evitara a propósito.

Después de algunos minutos adentrándose en el camino, Vesemir por fin les ordenó que se detuvieran, y Geralt cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

—Jaskier, siento decir ésto cuando no estás al tanto de la situación —comenzó el mayor.

—¿Qué sucede, viejo? Ya estamos atrasados —se quejó Lambert, ansioso por seguir avanzando.

—Es Aiden... —murmuró Vesemir—, se separó de su manada.

Tensándose, Geralt tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar a Vesemir con sorpresa. El mayor había dicho que le diría a Lambert la verdad y, aunque lo que dijo era medianamente cierto, estaba descaradamente omitiendo la parte más importante.

El menor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mirándolos a cada uno como si no le creyera: —Perdona, ¿qué?

—Tus hermanos no querían decírtelo porque no sabían cómo reaccionarías, pero todos sabemos que nunca se llevó bien con ellos —explicó en un tono suave. Lambert se había quedado absolutamente estático, apretando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y con la boca entreabierta.

—Bueno, entonces les preguntaré dónde lo vieron por última vez, o a dónde demonios fue —masculló entre dientes, taloneando las costillas de su caballo y haciéndolo girarse para continuar su camino. Todos se apresuraron a seguirlo, pero Vesemir fue el primero en cruzarse delante de él.

—Lambert, podía permitir que nos desviáramos unos días para ver a tu amigo, pero no para perder el tiempo dando vueltas de aquí a allá. Lo siento, tenemos que seguir —ordenó con más firmeza, y Geralt vio perfectamente cómo los hombros de su hermano se tensaban bajo la armadura. El olor del enojo le llegó con fuerza, y aunque pensó que Lambert replicaría, durante los siguientes segundos sólo reinó un profundo silencio.

—Bien —gruñó por fin su hermano—, sigamos entonces.

Suspiró disimuladamente, intercambiando una mirada de reojo con Eskel. Él también parecía algo tenso, pero ahora que ya habían salido de lo peor podían permitirse respirar tranquilos. Lambert estaría de un humor terrible al menos un par de semanas, pero era mucho mejor que ver a su hermano desmoronarse.

Seguramente Vesemir había terminado por entenderlo, sólo querían protegerse entre ellos y, si bien se sentía como escoria por ocultarle algo así, prefería vivir lidiando con la culpa que ver a su hermano lidiando con el dolor.

Eskel le hizo una seña, y él se giró para verlo extrañado, prestando atención a los siguientes movimientos que le hizo mientras fingía que acariciaba a su cabra.

«No le digas a Jaskier» descifró, y alzó las cejas sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño luego y negando con la cabeza, sin entender por qué no podía decirle. Su hermano sólo apuntó al fae y, al prestar atención a qué se refería, se dio cuenta de cuán preocupado parecía Jaskier mientras caminaba a un lado de Lambert, viéndolo de reojo cada pocos segundos y moviéndose con evidente rigidez.

Entonces recordó; Jaskier había evitado su mirada durante todo el camino, y se preguntó si el ojiazul sería capaz de ocultarle la verdad a Lambert si la supiera.

Se giró hacia Eskel nuevamente. Éste seguía mirándolo con una seriedad que parecía repetir «no le digas», y él optó por asentir, aun cuando no estaba seguro de qué haría si el omega le preguntaba directamente.

Si Vesemir había decidido no hablar, eso significaba que estaban haciendo lo correcto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía así?

✺✺✺

Jaskier podía decir, con toda seguridad, que éste había sido el día más incómodo en su vida.

Las horas pasaron unas tras otras y él no se atrevió a despegar los labios, demasiado abrumado por ser el único que debía mantener un ánimo regularmente bueno. Sí, Vesemir le había dicho que él también tenía derecho a sentirse mal, pero no se veía capaz de dejar de expulsar sus feromonas cuando los brujos parecían tan apesadumbrados, como si cada uno llevara su propio gólem sobre los hombros.

Incluso Lil' Bleater parecía no tener ganas de jugar hoy, y eso demostraba cuán grave era el asunto.

Ni siquiera quiso intentar practicar con el laúd. Estaba preocupado por cómo se sentiría Lambert con lo que dijo Vesemir y, por alguna razón, cada vez que se volteaba para ver a Geralt sentía que había algo más que faltaba por decir. Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas, pero las expresiones de todos le daban esa sensación, y realmente lo estaba molestando.

Al caer el atardecer, vio su oportunidad perfecta para alejarse un poco y despejar su mente, así forzó su mejor sonrisa y preguntó a los brujos qué querían comer, sin esperar que Lambert se ofreciera inmediatamente a acompañarlo.

Frunció el ceño, confundido, y aunque probablemente el brujo sólo alertaría a las presas de su presencia, no pudo decirle que no, así que ambos se adentraron en el bosque y dejaron a los demás armando el campamento. Tenía la sospecha de que Lambert querría hablar con él a solas, y él agradecía que al menos alguien estuviera dispuesto a decirle algo.

—Dime que no creíste esa mierda que soltó el viejo —masculló el brujo una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, y él sonrió en una mueca, porque al parecer no había sido el único notando la falta de información.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —preguntó mientras seguía avanzando, a la vez que prestaba atención a su entorno.

—No lo sé, no sé qué puto problema tienen con la Escuela del Gato, pero apuesto a que el par de idiotas le metieron algo en la cabeza al vejete para que cambiara de opinión.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decir: —¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó en voz baja.

Lambert suspiró deteniendo sus pasos, y él se detuvo frente a él, confundido.

—Necesito ir, mocoso, y agradecería que me cubrieras el tiempo suficiente para ganar terreno.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente para acumular paciencia. Los tres hermanos eran tal para cual, y estaba seguro de que si fueran más sinceros entre ellos todo este problema ni siquiera existiría.

—No —dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los del brujo, pero antes de que éste replicara, continuó—: Ahorraremos mucho más tiempo si voy volando, los alcanzaré en una hora como máximo y averiguaré qué pasó con... ¿Aiden?

—Aiden —asintió, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

Asintió también, asegurándose de recordar el nombre: —Si está con ellos le avisaré que lo buscas para que dejen de moverse, y si no, trataré de obtener su paradero.

—¿Ya te dije que te adoro?

—Interesado —resopló, sonriendo y descolgándose el laúd del hombro—. Cuídalo por mí, ¿quieres? Si tiene un sólo rasguño te meteré una raíz por el culo —amenazó empujándolo contra el pecho del brujo, y aliviado al provocar que riera por primera vez en el día.

—Ve rápido, _florcita_ —se burló, y fue Jaskier quien rió esta vez, desplegando sus alas con fuerza y dándole en la cara a propósito antes de elevarse a varios metros de altura.

Una vez que el gélido aire comenzó a golpear sus mejillas, se permitió tragar saliva con nerviosismo, esperando que ésto saliera bien tanto para Lambert como para él.

✺✺✺

Evidentemente, Geralt se dio cuenta de que su hermano sólo fue con Jaskier para poder hablar. Estaba seguro de que todos lo habían notado, y estaba bien, podían concederle eso al menos, un momento para insultarlos a sus espaldas no les haría ningún daño.

El real problema aquí, es que ya sabía cuán rápido era Jaskier cazando, pero habían pasado casi _tres_ horas y aún no regresaban.

—Tranquilízate, Geralt —se quejó Eskel, acostado con Lil’ Bleater sobre él—. Jaskier va a tener la caza más estresante de su vida, pero estarán bien, ¿quieres sentarte? Vesemir, dile algo.

Gruñó, cambiando sus pasos de dirección por enésima vez. Lambert era jodidamente imprudente ante el peligro, nunca le tomaba el peso a la situación y temía que, debido a eso, algo pudiera pasarle a Jaskier.

No es que estuviera preocupado por él. Sólo… sería un contratiempo si tenían a alguien herido en la manada.

—Geralt, siéntate —pidió Vesemir con paciencia, pero optó por ignorarlo y sacar sus materiales para peinar a Roach.

Podía manejar ésto, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a que las feromonas del fae aliviaran su estrés, o hasta los más pequeños malestares como un simple rasguño, o a que el omega siempre pareciera ser invencible y no fuera necesario preocuparse de que algo le pasara.

Simplemente se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Jaskier, tal vez, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a temer su ausencia.

Su corazón se aceleró y, sorprendido, se detuvo de golpe con el cepillo aún sobre Roach. Nada obtendría con intentar negarlo, maldición; se había _encariñado_. Falló patéticamente y se encariñó con el maldito pájaro en tiempo récord, y no sólo eso... Jaskier le gustaba, mucho.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su humor, su personalidad y lo ridículamente atractivo que era. Le gustaba verlo volar, luchar y jugar, escucharlo hablar por horas y apreciar en primer plano lo furioso que se ponía cada vez que un humano se acercaba a ellos. Le gustaba que cantara, que gruñera, que roncara, le gustaba _todo_ , y se dio cuenta de que eso no sólo era peligroso, sino que podía destruirlo por completo.

Casi rió por lo imbécil que fue, sin poder creer cuán hondo había caído al tratar de tapar la trampa de la que quería cuidarse. Estaba atrapado en un hoyo, y no podía hacer nada mientras el miedo comenzaba a verterse en él.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó cavilando antes de que un ruido lo alertara, y rápidamente se volteó sin pensar, rogando encontrarse con la figura que invadía su mente. Sin embargo, fue la nerviosa mirada de Lambert la que lo recibió, y sintió su propia ola de miedo crecer colosalmente antes de golpearle el estómago con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vesemir ya de pie, y Geralt apagó todos sus demás sentidos para escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, porque Jaskier no estaba en ningún lado y _mierda_ , eso no debería ser tan preocupante.

—Creo... creo que algo le pasó al mocoso.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, y Geralt juraría que nunca, _jamás_ se había sentido tan aterrado en su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Geralt notó el laúd que _Lambert_ traía colgando de su espalda, y todo su miedo fue envuelto por ira en menos de un segundo.

—¿Cómo que _crees_ que algo le pasó? —gruñó, abalanzándose contra él para tomarlo de la camisa. Estaba viendo rojo en ese instante, y poco le importaba escuchar en segundo plano que Vesemir le ordenaba calmarse—. ¿Dónde está?

—Mierda, ¡no lo sé! —se quejó Lambert sin soltarse de su agarre—. ¡Le pedí que me cubriera mientras iba por los Gato, pero dijo que a él le tomaría sólo una hora llegar con ellos!

—Han pasado _tres_ horas —masculló entre dientes, arrebatándole el laúd con brusquedad y colgándolo sobre su hombro. Le picaban las manos por las ganas de golpearlo, pero apenas hizo un movimiento Eskel se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡También estoy preocupado!

Rezongó con burla, apretando la mandíbula y zafándose del agarre para caminar rápidamente hacia Roach. Tenía que volver a ponerle la montura y partir lo antes posible, ya habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo al no saber que Jaskier se había ido, y mientras más minutos pasaran menos probabilidades tenía de encontrarlo a salvo.

—¿Qué están esperando? Tenemos que ir _ya_ —masculló a Eskel y Vesemir, quienes comenzaron a poner sus monturas también. Él fue el primero en terminar y, apresurándose a subirse a su yegua, tomó las riendas y se giró hacia Lambert, aún con el enojo latente en su sangre—. Tú te quedas aquí.

El brujo menor se detuvo de ensillar a su caballo, mirándolo sorprendido antes de fruncir el ceño: —¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te hizo líder? —contraatacó entre dientes—. Aiden está en esamanada, definitivamente iré.

—¡Aiden está muerto! —gritó exasperado, sin importarle demasiado la perpleja expresión del menor—. Jaskier no, y me aseguraré de que eso siga así.

—¡Geralt! —lo llamó Vesemir alzando la voz, pero él no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo. Taloneó las costillas de su yegua y, agitando las riendas, comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido que Roach podía soportar.

No le importó prestar atención a si lo seguían o no, estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir el lejano olor de los otros brujos y, sobre todo, rogando encontrar a Jaskier en perfectas condiciones, que ésto no fuera más que el maldito susto de su vida, y que el fae lo golpeara con una rama en la cabeza por ocultarle la verdad a Lambert.

Sin embargo, él sabía bien cómo lucían las cosas. Los brujos Gato se habían ganado la reputación que tenían incluso entre las otras Escuelas, y estaba de más decir que, si habían perdido a su omega, harían todo para compensar esa debilidad lo más pronto posible, aunque eso significara hacer que alguien se uniera a ellos por la fuerza.

Gruñó angustiado, exigiéndole a su yegua que fuera más rápido de lo que podía. Ya descansaría después, ahora debía llegar con Jaskier.

No supo cuántos minutos u horas pasó cabalgando con los músculos dolorosamente tensos, pero cuando por fin olió a su omega sintió que su corazón se saltaba más de un latido, y entrecerró los ojos tratando de visualizarlo en medio de la noche.

—¡Jaskier! —gritó sin poder contenerse más, ralentizando el paso de Roach y girándose hacia todos lados, alzando su nariz como si de esa manera pudiera localizarlo mejor—. ¡Jaskier! —repitió más fuerte, avanzando en distintas direcciones totalmente desorientado.

Entonces olió sangre, y no sólo su corazón se detuvo, sino que todos sus sentidos parecieron distorsionarse como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. La brisa hizo que el terrible aroma le llegara con más intensidad, y no dudó en tirar de las riendas bruscamente en esa dirección, taloneando con fuerza y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago con un sólo pensamiento en mente.

Jaskier estaba _sangrando_ , Jaskier estaba jodidamente sangrando.

Esta vez, no tardó mucho en vislumbrar una figura lejana a través de la neblina. Las alas se delineaban a cada lado caídas al punto de arrastrarse por el suelo, y su caminar era tan lento como interrumpido, casi como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Se dirigía hacia él, y Geralt no tardó en bajarse de un salto con el corazón en la garganta, corriendo para recibirlo en el camino.

Jaskier cayó de rodillas, y dos segundos después él se arrojó de la misma manera frente a él, apresurándose a sostenerlo con manos temblorosas, sin saber dónde tocarlo cuando todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre.

—¿Geralt? —susurró el fae débilmente, sólo manteniéndose erguido porque él lo sostenía. Acunó su mejilla para tratar de encontrarse con su desorientada mirada, pero su expresión le hizo temer que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

—Shh, aquí estoy, Jaskier, estoy contigo, estás bien ahora —murmuró de pronto con la voz rota, y carraspeó para poder hablar mejor—. ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí, no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño —prometió, y terminó rechinando los dientes mientras veía el terrible estado en el que estaba.

Por un segundo los ojos azules parecieron mirarlo de vuelta, y una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios del fae antes de inclinarse contra su hombro, suspirando profundamente y relajando su cuerpo. Asustado, Geralt tuvo que sostenerlo con más fuerza al sentirlo desvanecerse y, cuando intentó volver a mirar su rostro, Jaskier ya estaba inconsciente.

✺✺✺

Jaskier sabía que ésto podía salir mal, pero jamás pensó que la manada de alfas utilizaría la voz de mando en su contra. Su manada no lo hacía, y tuvo la ilusa creencia de que todos los brujos eran así de confiables. Claro que se equivocó terriblemente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba metido, ya era demasiado tarde.

No tardaron en decirle qué había pasado con Aiden, y aunque eso le heló la sangre al no saber cómo se lo diría a Lambert, pronto tuvo que preocuparse por sí mismo, pues los brujos dejaron en claro lo que necesitaban, amenazándolo con que, si no cedía por las buenas, todo sería peor para él. Por supuesto, Jaskier no tuvo la más mínima intención de doblegarse, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando uno de ellos usó la voz de mando, y luego otro, y otro, y luego el tiempo pasó para él como los relámpagos iluminando de tanto en tanto la noche.

No sólo tuvo que luchar contra todos ellos, sino contra sí mismo también, desesperado por mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no matarlos. Aiden, la persona a la que Lambert amaba alguna vez estuvo en esa manada, y eso era suficiente para tenerles algo de respeto, pero nunca pensó que lo presionarían tanto y, cuando volvió en sí un tiempo después, ya se encontraba volando a duras penas en dirección a su campamento, siguiendo el olor de un alfa en específico y rogando no haber matado a nadie.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni la mitad del camino, pues su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa y sus alas parecían querer abandonarlo en cualquier segundo. A este punto ni siquiera las sentía y no tenía idea de cómo seguía moviéndolas, pero llegó el momento en que no pudo batirlas más, y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras comenzaba a caer desde gran altura, envolviéndose con sus alas y preparándose para el golpe.

Se desmayó por el impacto, pero dedujo que fue sólo por unos segundos si nada lo había devorado aún, así que se esforzó en ponerse de pie y, esperando que no fuera una alucinación, siguió el aroma cada vez más cercano de cierto alfa, rogando poder llegar con él antes de caer inconsciente por completo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso, cuántos pasos dio o si en realidad estaba caminando y no soñando, pero fuera real o no, disfrutó enormemente cuando por fin sintió a Geralt envolviéndolo, transmitiéndole su calidez y mirándolo como normalmente no lo hacía. Sí, seguramente era un sueño, pero estaba feliz de que Geralt estuviera en él, y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que, efectivamente, su amiga tenía razón.

Se había enamorado de estealfa, se había enamorado de Geralt.

✺✺✺

Vesemir había cometido muchos, muchos errores en su vida, pero consideraba éste uno de los peores.

Él sabía que debían decir la verdad, lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus hijos le dijeron qué había sucedido con Aiden. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, Lambert merecía saberlo y no había una sola brecha sobre la cual discutir al respecto.

Y entonces sucedió lo que, con los años, se estaba volviendo su más grande debilidad. Su amor por esos idiotas lo estaba ablandando, y aunque se dio cuenta de eso, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que no interferiría en su puesto como líder. Pero acababa de hacerlo, su miedo de dañar a Lambert lo sobrepasó, y por culpa de ello la vida de Jaskier estaba en riesgo.

Ahora, Geralt acababa de irse solo en busca del fae, y él quedó en medio con otra decisión sobre sus ya inútiles manos. Quedarse con Lambert, quien parecía a punto de perder el control en cualquier momento, o ir tras Geralt, quien corría el mismo riesgo que Jaskier si se encontraba con los demás alfas en plena pelea.

Nunca antes se había sentido así de impotente, incluso su corazón latía acelerado por la preocupación de no saber qué hacer. Había puesto a todos en peligro y, justo cuando eso estaba a punto de abrumarlo, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se giró para encontrarse con la comprensiva mirada de su hijo mayor, quien le dio un asentimiento en apoyo.

—Iré tras Geralt, deberías quedarte con él —le sugirió en voz baja, y Vesemir se permitió suspirar, asintiendo en agradecimiento mientras lo veía marcharse. Pero aunque ahora eso estaba solucionado, aún se encontraba muy lejos de sentir alivio.

Lambert no movió un músculo durante la hora más larga de su vida, y cuando lo hizo, fue sólo para hablar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —masculló con la voz rota. Estaba sentado en la tierra, las piernas flectadas para apoyar sus codos y su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. Vesemir nunca lo había visto así, y hacerlo estaba estrujando su pecho de una manera terriblemente dolorosa.

—No pude —murmuró tragando saliva. Él estaba sentado a su lado, pero no se atrevía a moverse, podía oler la mezcla de emociones que estaba sintiendo su hijo y sabía que no debía tocarlo en este momento.

Lambert asintió, levantando su rostro para mirar al frente con los ojos rojos. Entonces, de un segundo a otro se paró con brusquedad, y aunque él supo lo que se venía, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, y él estaría a su lado para cuidar que no se lastimara demasiado, pero nada más.

Tuvo que escuchar en silencio cómo su hijo se desgarraba la garganta gritando, cómo descargaba su ira destrozando árboles y le prendía fuego a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. A este paso, lo más probable es que terminaran rodeados por un incendio forestal, y si bien él sabía cuán malo sería dejar que algo así ocurriera, una vez más, no pudo hacer nada al respecto además de permitir que sus caballos se fueran.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que la noche fuera iluminada por la fuerza de las altas llamas, los árboles milenarios crujiendo y cayendo ruidosamente a su alrededor, y los animales huyendo despavoridos. Era un caos, y aunque deseaba dejar que Lambert se desquitara todo lo que quisiera, optó por terminar acercándose a él, no dispuesto a permitir que terminara matándose a sí mismo.

—Es suficiente —le dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara a través del ruido, agarrándolo de los brazos y tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Suéltame —gruñó el menor devolviéndole la mirada. Parecía fuera de sí, y supo que al menos ahora debía mantenerse firme, porque Lambert se estaba desmoronando y él no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo también.

—Ésto no lo traerá de vuelta, tienes que detenerte —dijo con crudeza, y se esforzó por mantener la seriedad en su rostro cuando vio la dolida expresión contraria.

El estruendo de un tronco cayendo demasiado cerca fue la señal de que debían salir de allí. El fuego avanzaba rápido, y no resistirían al humo por mucho tiempo más, así que jaló el brazo de Lambert para comenzar a caminar, pero éste se zafó bruscamente con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Pudimos evitarlo —masculló entre dientes, y él frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Lambert, tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Pudimos evitarlo —repitió alzando la voz y mirándolo con ira esta vez—. Nunca se llevó bien con su manada y lo sabes, ¡te dije que lo trajéramos a la nuestra! —gritó avanzando hacia él, y aunque su cercanía fue amenazante y en su rostro se reflejara la clara intención de golpearlo, él no se movió, manteniéndose estoico en todo momento.

—Las Escuelas no se mezclan entre sí —dijo con paciencia—, no a menos que la mayoría de ellos muera.

—¡Pues adivina qué, viejo! ¡¡Ahora _él_ está _muerto_!! —le gritó en la cara a todo pulmón.

Vesemir apretó la mandíbula, angustiado por el dolor de su hijo, pero no pudo seguir quedándose quieto cuando vio un árbol detrás de él cayendo en su dirección, y rápidamente lo empujó para que saliera del camino, cayendo ambos a un lado y rodando por una colina.

Su suerte no lo acompañó, pues mientras rodaba su pierna se atascó con un tronco en su camino, y la fuerza de la caída fue suficiente para quebrarle el hueso, sacándole un gruñido adolorido de la garganta.

—¡Vesemir! —gritó Lambert corriendo hacia él, y no tardó demasiado en ayudarlo a levantarse, porque no importaba las condiciones en las que estaba, _necesitaban_ salir de ahí.

—¿Puedes distinguir... en qué dirección se fueron tus hermanos? —preguntó entre dientes, cojeando mientras volvían a subir la colina con dificultad.

—Viejo, no huelo una mierda —se quejó Lambert, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza y haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. Si sobrevivía a ésto, Vesemir pasaría mucho tiempo pensando en cuán inútil se había vuelto.

Abrió la boca para decirle que al menos intentaran encontrar un río, pero un grito lejano los alertó a ambos, y se quedaron inmóviles tratando de escucharlo mejor.

—¡Lambert! ¡Vesemir! —escucharon con claridad esta vez. Era Eskel, y parecía estar acercándose.

—¡Acá! —gritó Lambert de vuelta, y siguieron tratando de escalar hasta que Eskel llegó por fin, apoyando su otro brazo sobre sus hombros y sacándolos de ahí de una vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras Eskel lo subía a Scorpion y se apresuraban a seguir avanzando, aunque parecía que sólo se encontrarían con más fuego durante un par de kilómetros y, si bien tenían Quen para protegerse, Vesemir dudaba que sirviera de mucho ante un gigantesco árbol cayendo sobre ellos.

—Es por Jaskier... —masculló su hijo, y tanto él como Lambert se giraron a verlo alarmados por su tono—. Geralt está con él, apenas pude acercarme..., no sé si sobreviva —murmuró sin mirarlos, y si Vesemir se estaba preocupando por el panorama que los rodeaba, ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas.


	11. Chapter 11

—Tonterías —gruñó Vesemir, comenzando a lanzar la señal de Aard para abrirles paso entre las llamas—. Ese muchacho no se irá a ningún lado, no aún —aseguró, negándose completamente a la idea de dejar morir al miembro más joven de la manada.

—Por eso vine a buscarte —aclaró Eskel—, puedo encargarme de Geralt, pero tienes mejores conocimientos de sanación. Y Lambert... necesito que vayas por ayuda —pidió mirándolo, y Vesemir se tensó ante la idea, esforzándose en prestar atención a las ramas cayendo.

Si estuvieran en otra situación, no dejaría por nada del mundo que Lambert se separara de ellos, no sabiendo que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para abandonar la manada y buscar venganza, pero era la vida de Jaskier la que estaba en juego, y dudaba mucho que la presencia de Lambert pudiera hacer algo para calmar a Geralt. No había otra opción, debía ser él.

—Aún estamos cerca del pueblo —habló Lambert, sonando tan concentrado en ésto que casi parecía no haberse desmoronado hace unos minutos—. Traeré al sanador así sea por la fuerza —aseguró, girándose rápidamente en otra dirección.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Priscilla es una fae también, su magia curativa será más rápida, búscala a ella —instruyó, y aunque Lambert asintió con determinación en su mirada antes de irse, Vesemir temía que no regresara.

Eskel se subió con él sobre Scorpion y lo hizo galopar para llegar más rápido, y aunque su pierna rota dolió ante el brusco movimiento, no soltó un sólo quejido, incluso deseando que fuese más rápido para llegar con el omega a tiempo. Jamás iba a perdonarse si Jaskier moría por su culpa.

✺✺✺

Geralt no sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pero estaba relativamente consciente de que su sentido común se había ido al carajo.

Empeoró cuando Eskel apareció de la nada, bajándose de su caballo y acercándose demasiado para su gusto. No es que hubiera hecho algo mal, él lo sabía, pero todo su instinto alfa estaba a flote en ese momento, y aunque era su hermano a quien tenía en frente, no pudo controlar su impulso de atacarlo cuando estuvo cerca de Jaskier.

Los colmillos de su casta habían crecido para entonces, los sentía raspándole el labio y, aunque sabía que debía calmarse, el olor de la sangre del omega seguía llevando su cordura al borde del precipicio. Por suerte, Eskel evitó el golpe y retrocedió varios pasos con las manos alzadas.

—Geralt... —empezó su hermano, y él asintió bruscamente.

—Lo sé, no puedo controlarlo —masculló entre dientes, volviendo con Jaskier y acunándolo entre sus brazos, aún atento a cada movimiento de Eskel, quien miraba al fae con preocupación.

—Iré por Vesemir —avisó rápidamente, y Geralt vio cómo Lil' Bleater se bajaba de Scorpion al mismo tiempo que Eskel subía, acercándose con un trote a Jaskier y oliendo sus plumas ensangrentadas.

—Mierda, Lil'...

—Está bien —murmuró, porque al parecer la cabra no alteraba sus instintos—. Ve rápido —pidió, mirándolo con aflicción mientras sentía su corazón latiendo desesperado.

Eskel lo observó con lo que reconoció como pena, y no tardó en volver galopando por donde había llegado.

Los latidos del ojiazul contrastaban alarmantemente con los suyos, pero Geralt ya no tenía idea de qué más hacer. Había vendado las heridas más graves y le sacó las botas para que la energía de los árboles recorriera libremente su cuerpo, pero Jaskier sólo parecía empeorar con cada segundo y Geralt tuvo que comenzar a contarlos en un intento desesperado por mantenerse firme. Sin embargo, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a doscientos cuando un fuerte olor lo alarmó, y en seguida trató de descubrir de dónde provenía, preguntándose cómo demonios podía haber un incendio forestal precisamente ahora, en el peor momento posible.

No podía quedarse ahí, así que tomó al fae en sus brazos con extremo cuidado y se subió con él a Roach, esperando que Lil' Bleater se uniera a ellos de un salto antes de irse en dirección opuesta al humo.

Apretó la mandíbula, bajando la vista para ver con angustia las costillas de Jaskier tornándose cada vez más negras. No estaba seguro de si era una hemorragia interna —aunque rogaba que no lo fuera—, pero no iba a arriesgarse a empeorarlo haciendo galopar a Roach, así que sólo la instó a avanzar lentamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo al saber que eso estaba lejos de ser suficiente para huir de las llamas que se avecinaban, y que no podría hacer nada al respecto más que rogar un maldito milagro.

Supo que ese milagro no llegaría cuando el calor del fuego se hizo evidente, sin embargo, al menos escuchó por fin el galope de Scorpion en su dirección, y cuando apenas estaba permitiéndose sentir un poco de alivio el olor de los alfas le llegó de golpe, y sus colmillos volvieron a salir acompañados de un gruñido gutural.

Jaskier estaba _muriendo_ , el crujido de los árboles a la distancia le decía que pronto el fuego los alcanzaría, y sumarle a eso la presencia de dos alfas volvía todo peor, al punto de que le estaba costando recordar quienes eran los que se acercaban. La adrenalina invadió rápidamente su cuerpo, y de lo único que terminó siendo consciente era del peligro que rodeaba a su omega.

✺✺✺

Eskel había visto a muchos alfas siendo consumidos por sus instintos, pero sólo a los humanos, pues éstos eran los más propensos a sufrir fuertes emociones.

Nunca pensó que a su especie también podía sucederle, y el hecho de que le estuviera pasando precisamente a Geralt, el brujo más inexpresivo que existía, le hizo dudar de todo lo que creía saber.

Así que aquí estaban. Él se había bajado de Scorpion para ayudar a Vesemir a hacer lo mismo, y pese a que el incendio estaba pisándoles los talones se vio obligado a realizar todos sus movimientos con extrema lentitud, pues frente a ellos Geralt gruñía con ferocidad, mirándolos con ojos brillantes y colmillos anormalmente grandes, incluso más de lo que crecían para la mordida.

Su hermano estaba haciendo a Roach retroceder, pero tiraba las riendas con tal brusquedad que Lil' Bleater se bajó asustada, y supo que Geralt debía estar totalmente fuera de sí para tratar a su yegua de esa manera.

—¿Podrás encargarte de él? —le preguntó Vesemir, y él hizo una mueca.

—Ahora no estoy tan seguro —murmuró angustiado—, pero lo intentaré, el problema es no dañar más a Jaskier.

Vesemir asintió en silencio, dejando de apoyarse en él para pararse por su cuenta.

—Lo obligaremos a bajar —le instruyó en voz baja, y él asintió, atrapando a Roach con Yrden antes de abalanzarse sobre su hermano al mismo tiempo que el mayor. Geralt bajó en seguida, y aunque intentó retroceder con Jaskier en sus brazos, terminó dejándolo lentamente en el suelo, posicionándose sobre él para defenderlo con garras y colmillos.

Casi se veía como un animal, y Eskel lamentó tener que presionarlo cuando sólo querían ayudar, pero antes de que la compasión lo venciera optó por derribarlo con su cuerpo, rodando lejos del omega y dejándole el camino libre a Vesemir, quien rápidamente se arrodilló como pudo junto al fae y los rodeó a ambos con Quen.

Geralt no tardó en empujarlo lejos y embestir furioso contra el escudo del mayor, y él suspiró antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre él para alejarlo, rogando poder retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Vesemir pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera. Pese al ruido que los rodeaba podía escuchar perfectamente los débiles latidos del ojiazul, e intuía que Geralt los estaba oyendo también, lo que sólo significaba que las probabilidades de calmarlo eran nulas.

Usó Yrden en su hermano esta vez, pero se sorprendió al ver que no duró más de unos segundos, pues Geralt luchó para salir de la trampa y pronto estuvo sobre él nuevamente. Eskel ya se estaba hartando, ¿cómo era posible que Jaskier necesitara estar al borde de la muerte para que Geralt demostrara cuánto lo quería? Incluso le había dicho la verdad a Lambert de la peor manera posible, y aún ni siquiera sabía si el fae estaba herido.

Se prometió obligar a su hermano a declararse cuando salieran de ésta. Porque _saldrían_ de _ésta_ , o de lo contrario no sabía cómo lidiaría con la culpa por haber causado la muerte de un miembro de su manada.

✺✺✺

Lambert no iba a negarlo. Por una milésima de segundo, realmente consideró la idea de aprovechar el momento para marcharse. Sabía que no tendría esta oportunidad nuevamente, y Vesemir jamás lo apoyaría en su búsqueda de venganza.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera quiso seguir pensando en eso. Eskel dijo que no sabía si Jaskier sobreviviría, y demás estaba decir que eso era su culpa. Además, el fae se había ganado su cariño en poco tiempo, y no iba a dejar que muriera si podía tratar de impedirlo. No necesitaba otra pérdida más en su vida.

Agradeció que por una vez tuviera algo de suerte, pues se encontró con Priscilla a mitad de camino, y no sólo eso, la rubia montaba el caballo de Vesemir mientras que tiraba del suyo a su lado.

—Díganme que ustedes no son los responsables de _eso_ —dijo la alfa al verlo, apuntando el cielo rojizo tras él junto a las nubes de humo.

—Jaskier está herido, dime que sabes magia curativa —pidió mientras rápidamente se subía a su caballo, y la rubia lo miró abriendo los ojos de par en par, apresurándose a talonear las costillas del suyo. Él no tardó en seguirla.

—¿Dónde? —gruñó ella, y Lambert lo tomó como un sí.

—Sígueme —ordenó volviendo al bosque, preocupado al no saber con certeza cómo estaba el omega, o si estaría vivo cuando llegaran.

Tuvo los nervios de punta todos los eternos minutos que les tomó cruzar el bosque en llamas, gruñendo enojado cada vez que un tronco caído les impedía el paso, pero por suerte los inconfundibles gruñidos de sus hermanos le dijeron su posición exacta, y no tardó mucho más en llegar con ellos.

Priscilla y él se bajaron de un salto, y no supo qué hacer ante la escena que vio frente a él. Eskel estaba terriblemente golpeado, Vesemir trataba al fae rodeándose con Quen y Geralt estaba hecho un jodido desastre, intentando zafarse de su hermano con una ferocidad salvaje, ignorando por completo que el fuego calentaba sus armaduras al punto de volverlas rojas en algunas partes.

—¡Yrden! —le gritó de pronto Eskel, y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, asintiendo y lanzando la señal en seguida. Eskel aprovechó para lanzar la señal también, y entre los dos lograron mantener a Geralt relativamente quieto, pero no tenía idea de qué demonios harían ahora. 

Vesemir dejó caer el escudo dos segundos para dejar entrar a Priscilla, y su mirada preocupada no le dio buenas esperanzas.

—Tiene una hemorragia interna —lo escuchó decir, y tragó saliva con los músculos tensos.

—Mierda —gruñó la alfa—. Junta a los animales, no puedo hacer nada con el fuego sobre nosotros —le pidió haciéndose cargo del omega.

—Yo lo hago —dijo en seguida, porque Vesemir tenía la pierna malditamente rota y oh, de nuevo eso era su culpa.

El mayor lo reemplazó ayudando a Eskel con Yrden, y él reunió a todos los caballos junto a Lil' Bleater, acercándolos a Priscilla sin saber qué tenía pensado hacer.

—¡Ahora ustedes! ¡Traigan a Geralt y acérquense lo más que puedan! —ordenó alzando la voz, y aunque Lambert todavía no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo, los otros no tardaron en obedecer, así que se apresuró a ayudarlos para tratar de contener a su hermano. Era increíble lo irreconocible que estaba, y se preguntó por qué demonios no lo habían noqueado y ya.

Si Vesemir lo hubiera noqueado a él, probablemente no estarían tan concentrados en esquivar las ramas y árboles que caían a su alrededor.

Una luz verdosa iluminó las manos de la alfa, y los árboles crujieron con más fuerza mientras la tierra comenzaba a abrirse bajo ellos, cientos de raíces atravesándola y abriendo un enorme agujero que comenzaba a hundirlos lentamente. No fue el único que se tensó por completo, pero se quedaron callados porque no parecían tener otra opción, no con el omega en el estado en que estaba, así que dejaron que Priscilla los rodeara con esa especie de cueva bajo tierra, y tranquilizaron a los animales con Axii para que no trataran de huir asustados.

El ruido se hizo lejano cuando la oscuridad los envolvió, pero su vista nocturna fue suficiente para ver a la rubia vomitando sangre de un momento a otro, y Vesemir se apresuró a sostenerla, mirándola con preocupación.

—Lo siento —carraspeó la alfa, envolviendo a Geralt con más raíces para retenerlo, y comenzando en seguida a trabajar en Jaskier—, hace tiempo no usaba tanta energía a la vez —explicó, y el mayor asintió en silencio.

Ahora que el ruido del fuego no saturaba sus oídos, los gruñidos de Geralt eran más notorios, y Lambert rodó los ojos suspirando con molestia.

—¿Puedo noquearlo? —pidió entre dientes, harto de escuchar esos sonidos de animal.

—Ya lo intenté, no funcionó —explicó Eskel. Genial, lo que faltaba.

Observó la expresión de Priscilla para hacerse una idea del estado de Jaskier, pero no encontró más que aflicción en su rostro, y de pronto ya ni siquiera oía el molesto ruido de su hermano.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —murmuró dando un paso adelante, pero se quedó inmóvil al recibir de vuelta una mirada cristalizada.

—Si él muere, voy a destripar al puto responsable —masculló la rubia entre dientes, y aunque la amenaza no estaba dirigida directamente hacia él, Lambert sintió que sí lo estaba, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con que lo hiciera.

—No morirá —dijo Geralt de pronto, y Lambert se sorprendió al oírlo, volteándose rápidamente hacia él. Los colmillos aún se asomaban entre sus labios, y aunque su mirada aún era desesperada, podía notar algo de cordura de vuelta—. No dejarás que lo haga.

—Créeme que daré todo para impedirlo —aseguró Priscilla, quitándole las raíces mientras seguía trabajando con ambas manos sobre la herida de Jaskier, pero Lambert sabía que una hemorragia interna casi siempre era mortal, y el color negro en su piel sólo empeoraba el panorama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por el exceso de detalles, se me hizo imposible omitir mucho de lo que sucedía o los pensamientos de los demás, pero ya el próximo capítulo será con menos puntos de vista❤


	12. Chapter 12

Jaskier no sabe qué hizo mal esta vez. Intentó acercarse con todo el cuidado del mundo, alzó las manos para demostrar que no tenía la intención de hacer daño, dejó su arco en el suelo y habló con la mayor suavidad posible. Entonces, ¿por qué el humano estaba gritando de todos modos, arrojándole cada piedra que encontrara en su camino?

Una de ellas le golpeó la frente, y el río de sangre empapó en seguida sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos para limpiarse rápidamente e intentar huir. Sin embargo, apenas volvió a abrirlos todo su alrededor cambió, y dio un sobresalto asustado cuando vio lo que había en el suelo frente a él. Eran las alas de Priscilla, las que le habían arrancado con crueldad.

Cayó de rodillas junto a ellas, sintiendo las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, pero una sensación extraña en su espalda le llamó la atención, y se tocó tentativamente para saber qué era. Encontró su mano cubierta de sangre, y retrocedió aterrado al ver nuevamente las alas frente a él, notando que habían cambiado de color. Eran las suyas, eran sus alas las que yacían ahí.

Intentó ponerse de pie entre torpes movimientos, pero un peso tras él lo empujó bruscamente contra el suelo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un agudo dolor en su hombro, sacándole un grito de la garganta y un sollozo entrecortado.

Entonces recordó, y todo el dolor que lo abrumaba desapareció en un instante.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor del rechazo, el miedo a perder a su amiga o a sus alas, y definitivamente aún le dolía que un maldito alfa lo hubiera mordido sin su consentimiento, pero estaba a salvo ahora, su amiga estaba bien y, si bien aún tenía miedo de algunas cosas, el deseo de proteger a su manada era más fuerte. Porque había algo que le preocupaba más que recibir una piedra en la cabeza, y era que Geralt recibiera una.

 _No estás yendo a ningún lado, querida flor, me niego a dejarte ir,_ escuchó de una lejana voz familiar, y todo su entorno se volvió borroso de un instante a otro.

El dolor volvió a invadir con fuerza su cuerpo, y un quejido se le escapó de la garganta mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, sintiéndose jodidamente mareado e intentando enfocar la imagen frente a él.

Unos ojos llorosos lo recibieron y él sonrió al reconocer a su amiga, pero no pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

✺✺✺

—¿Por qué no funciona? —gruñó angustiado, sin entender por qué los latidos de Jaskier seguían ralentizándose aun cuando Priscilla llevara tanto tiempo usando su magia en él.

La rubia gruñó con molestia, secándose bruscamente la sangre que chorreaba su nariz.

—No hay un solo árbol con energía suficiente —masculló ella entre dientes—, lo poco que hay lo estoy usando para curarlo, pero a cambio Jaskier no está obteniendo nada y eso hace todo más lento —explicó sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrada en el costado aún ennegrecido del fae.

Geralt frunció el ceño, apretando los puños y sintiendo sus colmillos crecer lentamente.

—Esa energía es para usar su magia, ¿por qué la necesitaría ahora?

Priscilla soltó otro gruñido, y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cansada que lucía, sorbiendo la sangre en su nariz cada pocos segundos y pestañeando con fuerza, como si le costara mantenerse despierta.

Eskel puso una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando lo miró éste sólo negó con la cabeza. Maldición, no quería ser una jodida molestia para la alfa, pero Jaskier parecía cada vez peor y mantener el control se le estaba haciendo jodidamente difícil.

—Los fae la necesitamos a diario —explicó por fin la rubia, y él puso completa atención—. Quedarse sin una gota de energía no implica directamente la muerte, pero es muy similar a estar enfermo. En otras palabras, estoy lidiando con una hemorragia interna y una enfermedad a la vez, así que te agradecería algo de paciencia.

Tragó saliva, asintiendo y sentándose en el suelo mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Sabía que Priscilla amaba a Jaskier, que podía dejarlo en sus manos y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, pero el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, y no podía evitar estar tan angustiado.

Las horas pasaron con una lentitud eterna, y aunque el ruido sobre ellos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más suave, no pudo sentirse aliviado, no cuando el estado del fae parecía ser el mismo de antes, como si la rubia sólo pudiera mantenerlo vivo, pero no curarlo.

De un momento a otro, Priscilla alzó una mano temblorosa y el agujero de la cueva se abrió en toda la parte superior, revelando la luz blanquecina por la espesa capa de cenizas que cubría todo.

—Tenemos que buscar otro lugar, no lograré nada aquí —se quejó ella, un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia un lado y vomitar otra gran cantidad de sangre.

—Vayan ustedes, me quedaré con Vesemir —dijo Lambert en seguida y Geralt asintió sin verlo, tomando a Jaskier en sus brazos y subiéndolo a Roach con Priscilla.

—Muchacha —habló Vesemir—, cuando Jaskier despierte, no querrá encontrarse con que su amiga murió para salvarlo.

Geralt se tensó, girándose hacia Priscilla para ver su reacción. Estaba preocupado también, pero si tuviera que elegir entre ella y Jaskier... su respuesta era obvia.

—No le dañará lo que no sabe —contestó ella con una suave sonrisa, y Geralt casi se sintió mal por aliviarse con su respuesta. Carraspeó incómodo y tiró las riendas de Roach tras él, siendo seguido de cerca por Eskel, Scorpion y Lil' Bleater.

—Viste lo que pasó, no podemos cometer ese error de nuevo —masculló Eskel a su lado, pero él se quedó en silencio. Era Jaskier de quien estaban hablando, y prefería arriesgarse otra vez que atreverse a dañarlo.

✺✺✺

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue hambre. Incluso sus tripas rugieron intensamente, y él no se molestó en evitar el quejido de disgusto que salió de su boca.

Abrió sus ojos con somnolencia, y cuando se sintió enormemente desorientado se irguió de golpe, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su estómago que le devolvió todos sus recuerdos de golpe.

La verdad sobre Aiden, la pelea con los alfas, su camino de regreso al campamento y _Geralt_ , ilusión o no, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Jaskier —escuchó a su lado y dio un sobresalto, girando abruptamente sólo para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Geralt, y oh, podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a alguien en su vida.

Lo abrazó sin pensar, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del atrevido movimiento, las pesadas manos se apoyaron levemente en su espalda, como si el brujo también quisiera abrazarlo pero no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos. Él sonrió enternecido por que lo intentara, pero de pronto las preguntas vinieron a su mente, y se separó de él para comenzar a hacerlas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás? —murmuró mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no éste no parecía el último campamento y que ambos olían extrañamente a humo. Lo único conocido alrededor era Roach pastando cerca y Lil' Bleater saltando sobre ella.

—¿No recuerdas... nada? —preguntó el brujo con su típica voz ronca, y él frunció el ceño, sobando su costado aún adolorido mientras intentaba recordar.

—Sólo la paliza que me dieron —respondió haciendo una mueca—, y lo siento, Geralt, pero tengo que contarle a Lambert la verdad —terminó disculpándose, mirándolo atentamente para buscar cualquier señal de molestia, sin embargo, el alfa sólo suspiró largamente, como si no le preocupara lo que acababa de decirle.

—Ya lo sabe —dijo, y Jaskier se tensó sorprendido—. Hubo un incendio y tuvimos que huir, pero nos separamos hace cuatro días porque Vesemir se rompió una pierna, Eskel y yo esperábamos a que despertaras.

—¿Vesemir qué? —jadeó asustado—. Espera, ¡¿cuatro días?! —chilló más angustiado aún, e intentó ponerse de pie en seguida, sin embargo, Geralt se apresuró a sostenerlo del brazo y obligarlo a permanecer sentado, mirándolo con una mirada severa.

—Jaskier, estuviste a punto de morir —gruñó el brujo, y Jaskier se quedó inmóvil, no acostumbrado a este nuevo tipo de seriedad—. No vas a moverte mucho por un tiempo, ¿escuchaste? No tienes idea de lo que... —se calló de repente, y él frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué cosa, Geralt? —preguntó con voz suave porque le asustaba verlo de esta manera, tenía la sensación de que el brujo en serio estaba pasando por un mal momento y temía que sus feromonas no fueran suficiente para ayudarlo.

—Nada —masculló poniéndose de pie—. Iré por agua, no te estás yendo de aquí hasta que regrese —ordenó, y cuando Jaskier estaba a punto de asentir algo hizo clicen su cabeza.

 _No estás yendo a ningún lado, querida flor, me niego a dejarte ir,_ se repitió en su mente, y de pronto recordó los ojos cristalizados de su amiga frente a él.

—Priscilla... —susurró, pero fue suficiente para que el brujo detuviera sus pasos—. Priscilla estuvo con nosotros, ¿no? ¿Fue ella quien me curó? —preguntó intentando ponerse de pie y apoyándose en un árbol como ayuda. Al verlo, Geralt se apresuró a acercarse y sostenerlo, pero no parecía tener intención de responder—. Geralt, ¿Pris estuvo con nosotros? —insistió, preocupado de que su amiga hubiera usado su magia en él. Las alas eran las principales conductoras de energía para un fae, y al perderlas, era extremadamente peligroso que Priscilla manipulara magia en gran cantidad.

—Ella te curó, pero se marchó al ver que ya estabas bien —respondió por fin el brujo, y Jaskier _confiaba_ en él, pero le costó creerle cuando sabía que le había ocultado a Lambert la verdad.

La angustia tensó sus músculos, y su costado comenzó a doler de nuevo, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia adelante e intentar volver a sentarse, respirando agitado. Geralt no tardó en ayudarlo, y aunque la mirada tan preocupada en su rostro era enternecedora, en realidad estaba aterrado al no saber cómo estaba su amiga.

Sintió las pisadas de un caballo acercándose mientras él intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, y se giró para ver a Eskel llegando en Scorpion, bajándose en seguida al verlo y dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

—Jaskier, ¿estás...?

—¿Cómo está Priscilla? —murmuró adolorido, y ver que Eskel intercambió una mirada con Geralt sólo encendió todas sus alarmas. Sintió su corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho, e intentó volver a ponerse de pie en su desesperación por obtener una respuesta, pero de nuevo el peliblanco se apresuró a sostener sus brazos y mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Jaskier, quédate quieto, Priscilla está bien —insistió el brujo, pero él comenzó a ver borroso por las lágrimas acumulándose, sin creerle una palabra.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó afligido, esta vez mirando a Eskel.

La expresión del mayor se quebró un segundo, y carraspeó antes de responder: —No lo sé, no nos dijo a dónde iría.

Negó con la cabeza, flectando las piernas contra su pecho y tapándose el rostro, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas escapaban descontroladas.

—No me mientan —sollozó molesto, sufriendo una punzada en su costado con cada espasmo—. Es mi familia, necesito saberlo —insistió, secándose bruscamente antes de volver a mirar a Geralt y rogando que el brujo le dijera la maldita verdad.

El peliblanco suspiró, y terminó asintiendo: —Te llevaré con ella, pero debes comer primero.

Contuvo la respiración y no tardó en asentir de acuerdo, quedándose quieto y dejando que el brujo fuera a buscar algunas cosas. Lil' Bleater se acercó a sus piernas, y él trató de concentrarse en acariciarla para distraer su preocupación.

Sabía que la incertidumbre lo torturaría hasta que viera a Priscilla, pero si los brujos no querían decirle cómo estaba ella no tendría otra opción más que esperar.

✺✺✺

Los días que Priscilla luchó por salvar a Jaskier fueron un infierno, pero Geralt por fin se permitió respirar con normalidad cuando las mejillas del fae volvieron a tornarse rosadas y, sobre todo, cuando la mancha negra en su costado ya había desaparecido casi por completo.

Sin embargo, un nuevo olor a sangre le llamó la atención el tercer día, y alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Priscilla cayendo inconsciente, su rostro adornado con caminos de sangre que escapaban de su nariz, oídos e incluso sus ojos.

Eskel se había apresurado a llevarla al pueblo más cercano, pero cuando volvió Jaskier ya había despertado, y Geralt no se iba a arriesgar a darle una respuesta cuando ni siquiera sabía si la rubia estaba viva o no.

Ahora, lo que le preocupaba era lo peligroso que sería si Jaskier seguía perdiendo el control ante la voz de mando, porque estaba seguro de que eso lo había obligado a pelear en lugar de huir volando como hubiera hecho de estar en sus cabales. El fae podía liberarlos del llamado omega con el suyo propio, pero ¿cómo liberarlo a él?

Sólo podía pensar en una solución rápida para eso. De todos modos, ya había tenido que aceptar que se encariñó con Jaskier, que le _gustaba_ Jaskier, y si bien lo que tenía en mente era un nivel totalmente distinto, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por él si eso significaba que correría menos riesgo, que no volvería a estar a punto de perderlo.

Que un alfa le diera la mordida a un omega implicaba demasiada confianza, significaba que las feromonas del omega podrían controlar sus emociones con mayor facilidad y que el alfa sólo reaccionaría a _su_ llamado, pero también significaba que el omega no reaccionaría a otra voz de mando más que la suya, y esa era precisamente la parte que ayudaría a Jaskier, porque él jamás pensaría en usar su voz de mando contra él, y aunque no conociera al fae desde hace años, confiaba en que no utilizaría la mordida para tomar ventaja sobre él.

Y sí, le molestó aquella vez que Jaskier usó su llamado y despertó en él un instinto protector en contra de su voluntad, pero después de lo que pasó al ver al fae tan herido, estaba más que claro que la necesidad de protegerlo nacía en él por sí sola.

Había caído ridícula y patéticamente por él, había hecho más que sólo encariñarse mientras trataba de poner un límite entre ellos, así que ¿por qué no hundirse un poco más de lo que ya estaba?

Después de todo, darle total control de sus emociones a _este_ omega sonaba mucho mejor que perderlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Geralt se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Jaskier había devorado la comida y el agua en pocos segundos, y por más que intentó obligarlo a que viajara con él en Roach, el fae no le dio tiempo de acercarse, pues rápidamente le probó que sus alas ya estaban lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener su peso en el aire.

Eskel les había dicho que debían ir al este, y él agradeció internamente al darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Escuchar el batido de las alas varios metros sobre ellos fue, en realidad, bastante relajante dentro de su preocupación. El sonido expresaba perfectamente la fuerza y tamaño de las extremidades, y para él eso era un fiel recordatorio de que Jaskier estaba bien, de que estaba vivo.

Apenas estaba dejándose envolver por algo de la tranquilidad que eso le causaba, cuando los movimientos de su hermano llamaron su atención a propósito, y él se armó de paciencia para girarse hacia él, intuyendo qué era lo que quería decirle.

—Acabo de mentir por ti —susurró el mayor—, pero sabes que lo correcto es decirle.

Geralt hizo una mueca y se limitó a desviar la mirada, pero claro que Eskel no lo dejaría en paz pronto.

—Si no supieras qué pasó con Jaskier, te gustaría saber la verdad, ¿no? —insistió, y esta vez se le escapó un gruñido de la garganta mientras se giraba de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo usas a él como ejemplo? —masculló entre dientes.

—Porque sé cuánto te importa —le respondió con seriedad, y Geralt no supo de qué manera seguir negándolo. Cuando intentó decir algo para defenderse, el brusco aterrizaje de Jaskier frente a ellos los hizo frenar de golpe sus caballos, y la molesta mirada del fae le dijo que estaba en problemas.

—Deduzco que no es una charla común y corriente si están susurrando —empezó Jaskier, cruzándose de brazos—. Necesito la dirección real ahora, o buscaré a Priscilla por mi cuenta.

Tragó saliva, pensando qué tan malo sería si usaba Yrden o Axii en el omega. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría enojado con él si lo retenía a la fuerza?

Suspiró, relajando los hombros y decidiendo que, al final, Eskel tenía razón. Jaskier debía saberlo, así como Lambert también debió haberse enterado de otra manera y no de la peor forma posible, con él gritándole la noticia a la cara.

—¿A dónde? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Noroeste, no nos desviamos mucho —contestó él mirando nuevamente al fae, quien no esperó ni un segundo más antes de tomar altura otra vez, dejándolos rápidamente atrás y yéndose en la dirección que le había indicado. Geralt se tensó de golpe al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles y, como si Eskel tuviera la culpa, le dio una enojada mirada antes de seguir la misma dirección, rogando que Jaskier no tuviera demasiados problemas con los humanos.

✺✺✺

Entrar a un pueblo por primera vez sin su manada fue, sinceramente, aterrador. No había nadie a quien proteger más que a sí mismo, y lo único bueno de eso era que los insultos sólo se dirigieron a él. Esa parte lo alentó, en realidad, pues le hizo darse cuenta de que el rechazo de los humanos no le afectaba ni por asomo de la manera en que lo hacía antes, y se hubiera dado unos segundos para celebrarlo si no estuviera tan desesperado buscando al maldito sanador.

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, se armó de valor y comenzó a pedir indicaciones a los humanos más calmados, pero no le sorprendió cuando incluso éstos se alejaron en seguida, murmurando sobre el descaro que tenía para estar aquí.

Preguntó una, otra, y otra vez, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y buscar por su cuenta, sintió un suave jalón en su pantalón, y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los azules ojos de una niña, muy similares a los suyos. Alzó las cejas sorprendido, agachándose a su lado y tratando de escuchar lo que quería decirle en medio del bullicio de la gente.

—¿Estás buscando un sanador? —le preguntó ella con voz dulce, y él asintió de inmediato—. Mi tía es sanadora, pero está ocupada con una chica, puedes esperarla si quieres —ofreció, y Jaskier sintió que la esperanza volvía a alojarse en su pecho.

—¿Puedes llevarme con ella? —pidió en voz baja, y ella lo tomó de la mano como respuesta, haciendo que la siguiera entre las calles con una tranquilidad que Jaskier envidiaba, pues él estaba rogando que nadie lo atacara por ir con una niña humana.

Por suerte, logró llegar al lugar sin nada más que unos insultos encima. La niña lo hizo pasar a la sencilla casa y, cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, no sólo sintió el característico olor a alcohol de su amiga, sino que otra alfa estaba con ella. La sanadora era una _alfa_ , y Jaskier no pudo evitar tensarse por la amarga sensación que eso le trajo en seguida.

—Tía, te traje otro cliente —dijo la niña a su lado, y él pestañeó aturdido, apresurándose a sonreír con cortesía cuando la mujer se volteó hacia él.

—En realidad, vengo por ella —murmuró incómodo, apuntando con el mentón a su amiga y por fin permitiéndose verla a detalle. Decir que el corazón se le estrujó al verla tan pálida era poco, Priscilla tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su frente estaba empapada con gotas de sudor, pero estaba _viva_ , y él estaba aquí ahora para asegurarse de que siguiera así.

✺✺✺

Geralt no volvió a oír los cascos de Scorpion tras él, e infirió que Eskel había optado por ir a buscar a Vesemir y Lambert, pues ya habían estado mucho tiempo separados y cada vez sería más difícil encontrarlos. No le importaba eso ahora, había pasado cuatro días jodidamente estresantes, y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era que el fae no volviera a meterse en problemas.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al pueblo, y mucho menos en rastrear su olor hasta una vieja cabaña, pero se tensó de golpe al sentir también el olor de otra alfa totalmente desconocida. Sabiendo ésto, no dudó antes de derribar la puerta con una patada, e ingresó dando largas zancadas buscando al omega con preocupación, sólo para encontrarlo de pie junto a Priscilla, usando su magia curativa en ella mientras que la alfa desconocida estaba sentada a su lado con una niña sobre sus piernas, mirándolo con la alarma en sus ojos por la manera en la que había entrado.

Carraspeó incómodo, y cambió su peso de una pierna a otra antes de murmurar una disculpa.

Jaskier lo ignoró por completo durante las horas siguientes, y él tuvo que trabajar en reparar la puerta mientras esperaba que el fae terminara con lo suyo.

No iba a mentir, estaba aliviado de que Priscilla estuviera viva, pero más por Jaskier que por ella. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la alfa, simplemente no le importaba lo que le sucediera a alguien con quien no tenía ningún tipo de lazo, pero si su bienestar hacía feliz al omega, entonces él estaba bien con eso.

No queriendo incomodar, se quedó afuera de la cabaña el resto del día, atento a las feromonas de Jaskier en todo momento para saber si ocurría algo, pero cuando las horas siguieron pasando en completa tranquilidad, comenzó a darse cuenta de que no todos los alfas representaban un peligro para el omega. Su manada estaba compuesta de alfas, después de todo, y el fae no parecía tener problema con eso, el único inconveniente seguía siendo la voz de mando, y aunque la mordida fuera una buena opción para contrarrestarlo, no sabía si Jaskier estaría de acuerdo.

Suspiró agotado cuando cayó la noche, y por fin sintió al resto de su manada acercándose a la vez que la voz de Priscilla hacía eco en el interior de la cabaña, seguida del ruidoso llanto de Jaskier y una sarta de insultos que ni siquiera él conocía.

Sonrió levemente sabiendo que, a este punto, de seguro Vesemir ya estaba totalmente sano. El ánimo del fae le decía que él también lo estaba y, por fortuna, los golpes que le había dado a Eskel cuando perdió el control ya habían desaparecido por completo.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora era cómo disculparse con Lambert, pues dudaba que el omega estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo con sus feromonas.

✺✺✺

Ver el color volviendo a las mejillas de su amiga fue más que un alivio, y le hizo pensar cómo debió haberla preocupado cuando era ella quien estaba curándolo, al punto de que había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo. Por supuesto, eso no la libraría de los insultos que tenía preparados para ella por hacer algo tan estúpido, pero al menos pudo ponerse en su lugar para entenderla.

La sanadora resultó ser tan amable y dulce como su sobrina, y Jaskier le agradeció durante largos minutos por haber mantenido viva a Priscilla, sin mencionar que en ningún momento demostró asco o rechazo por su especie. Le recordó a la costurera que le regalaba pantalones una vez al año, y le alegró saber que habían más humanos de los que pensaba que eran así de agradables.

Ayudando a su amiga a caminar, salió de allí con una cálida sensación en el estómago, y ver la escena que se desarrollaba a lo lejos frente a él sólo lo hizo más feliz, por fin permitiéndose sonreír con verdadera tranquilidad.

En la oscuridad de una esquina, donde ni siquiera la luna alcanzaba a cubrir con su luz, Lambert y Geralt estaban dándose un abrazo y, aunque sin duda el brujo mejor necesitaría un tiempo para sanar, Jaskier estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien, porque su manada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprender y superar este tipo de situaciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren cenar? —preguntó acercándose a Eskel y Vesemir, y aunque le extrañó ver la sorprendida mirada del brujo líder, recibió con gusto el apretado abrazo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, riendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda con cariño. Lil' Bleater no tardó en atacarlo también, y pronto Eskel se unió al abrazo que seguramente terminaría por matarlo.

—Mierda, ¡aún se está recuperando! —gruñó Geralt a lo lejos, y Jaskier rió al escucharlo acercarse. Aún estaba un poco molesto con el brujo por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero tenía la esperanza de que no volverían a encontrarse en una situación como ésta y, de todos modos, no podía enojarse con Geralt por mucho tiempo aunque quisiera.

Todavía tenía como meta terminar de ganarse al alfa por completo, y no era hasta ahora, con todo nuevamente en orden, que se dio cuenta del gran cambio en la manera que Geralt lo había estado tratando desde que despertó.

Extrañado, trató de hacerse un espacio entre los cuerpos de los alfas que lo rodeaban para ver a su brujo gruñón, y sintió su corazón saltarse un latido al ver que traía su laúd colgado en la espalda. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo lo tenía ahí.

✺✺✺

A Eskel le gustaría decir que salieron mejor parados de esta avalancha de problemas, pero lo cierto es que, a dos semanas del suceso con Aiden, aún todos parecían esforzándose en ocultar las secuelas.

Priscilla se había separado de ellos hace sólo una semana, y aunque ambos faes pasaron mucho tiempo juntos practicando con sus laúdes, Geralt ya no parecía celoso al verlos, como si por fin hubiera aceptado que su relación era totalmente fraternal. Sin embargo, su hermano seguía luciendo preocupado por algo, y Eskel no se atrevió a presionarlo para que se declarara a Jaskier cuando lo veía tan ensimismado en algún pensamiento.

En cuanto a Lambert, podía ver cómo luchaba todos los días por no desmoronarse, y estaba seguro de que habría terminado por hacerlo, de no ser porque Jaskier siempre se acercaba a él cuando lo veía decaer, desplegando sus feromonas y hablándole de cualquier cosa para mantenerlo distraído. Eso lo aliviaba enormemente, pues estaba seguro de que ni siquiera él podría subirle el ánimo como el omega lo hacía, y realmente agradecía tenerlo en la manada en un momento como éste.

Pero ni siquiera Jaskier parecía poder hacer algo respecto a Vesemir, quien había comenzado a aislarse cada vez más con el paso de los días, como si su luz se estuviera apagando lentamente y ellos no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todos parecían estar demasiado concentrados en sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta de que su líder necesitaba ayuda, pero Eskel sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, y es que como hermano mayor, entendía esa costumbre de cargar siempre la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Vesemir se estaba culpando por todo. Por haberle ocultado la verdad a Lambert, por casi haber perdido al omega, por haber puesto en peligro a Geralt y quién sabe cuántas cosas más que su cerebro se ingeniaba por crear. Eskel lo entendía, y aunque no había forma de evitar que sintiera algo de culpa, el real problema era que ésto parecía estar superándolo, y confirmó que no se equivocaba cuando una noche el mayor lo llamó, alejándolos del campamento mientras todos dormían y planteando en voz baja lo que estaba temiendo hace un tiempo.

—Ya no estoy apto para seguir como líder, hijo, es tiempo de que me releves —le murmuró el mayor, y él dio un paso atrás por puro instinto. Sabía que en algún momento pasaría ésto, lo habían conversado hace muchos años atrás, pero se suponía que Vesemir seguiría en la manada aun si no era líder, y por alguna razón presentía que eso ya no estaba en los planes del mayor.

—Yo fui el primero en ocultar la verdad —intentó argumentar, aun si ni siquiera era eso de lo que estaban hablando. Sabía por qué el mayor quería irse, y si Vesemir no iba a decirlo directamente, entonces él lo haría.

—Eskel, sé que lo harás mejor que yo en mi...

—Bien —interrumpió, sin saber por qué de pronto estaba tan molesto, pues él no acostumbraba a alterarse fácilmente—, ¿quieres irte? Supongo que aprendiste algo después de todo lo que pasó, y es que no andaremos con más mentiras, así que tendrás que decírselo a los demás si quieres dejarnos —sentenció entre dientes, dándole la espalda y volviendo con el resto antes de que pudiera responderle.

Sí, todos en la manada tenían problemas, y aunque Eskel quería aparentar que era tan estable como el omega, en realidad también luchaba contra sus propios miedos; que las únicas personas que le importaban se alejaran y nunca supiera qué pasó con ellas.

Vesemir no volvió a tocar el tema al día siguiente, y cuando él pensó que por fin podía tranquilizarse, Jaskier aterrizó justo en frente de ellos en la carretera, mirándolos con tanta seriedad que estaba seguro de que no era el único que se preocupó.

—Tengo que irme por un tiempo —anunció a secas, y aunque el estómago se le revolvió por la noticia, tuvo que girarse disimuladamente hacia Geralt, sabiendo que él sería el más afectado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por Melitele, al fin terminamos con este arco... se me hizo mucho más extenso de lo que planeaba.


	14. Chapter 14

Geralt por fin lo había decidido. No perdería más el tiempo dudando y le ofrecería a Jaskier la mordida de una maldita vez, no importaba si lo rechazaba, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo, pues el omega de pronto estaba frente a todos ellos, diciéndoles que debía marcharse.

Sintió sus músculos ponerse dolorosamente rígidos con sólo escucharlo, y en un par de segundos comenzó a preguntarse qué lo había incitado a tomar esa decisión, qué había hecho mal, por qué quería alejarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jaskier dijo que sólo se uniría por un tiempo, que probaría cómo funcionaba la manada, y ellos no habían hecho más que demostrarle el desastre que eran juntos. O tal vez se estaba yendo por su carácter de mierda, quizás el fae se había cansado de intentar conversar con él y que a cambio sólo le respondiera con monosílabos, o porque noche tras noche le dejaban la caza a él y nadie se ofrecía a ayudarlo, o porque sus estúpidas mentiras casi lo habían matado, o porque constantemente necesitaban sus feromonas para permanecer calmados, como si fueran demasiado idiotas para controlarse por sí solos, o porque ya no podía volar tanto como antes, o quizás, porque al estar con ellos se veía obligado a soportar el odio que los humanos les dirigían.

Tal vez era todo eso junto, o tal vez tenía otros motivos. Cualquiera fuera la razón, ahora se daba cuenta de cuán egoísta y estúpido fue llegar a querer que se quedara con ellos, como si valieran la pena, como si Jaskier no mereciera algo mejor que esta rota y patética manada.

—Vete entonces —masculló entre dientes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y fingiendo que su corazón no se estrujaba al ver la sorprendida mirada que el fae le dirigió.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos —se apresuró a decir Vesemir, dándole una molesta mirada antes de acercarse al omega—. ¿Qué sucede, Jaskier? Veamos si podemos solucionar lo que sea que te molesta, ¿está bien?

Apretó las riendas con fuerza, y antes de que Jaskier pudiera decir algo, él se adelantó: —No necesita dar explicaciones, quiere irse, que se vaya —sentenció con voz dura, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ver la dolida expresión del omega.

No quería decirlo así, no quería que se fuera, pero sería demasiado cruel si insistían en que se quedase.

—Mierda, Geralt, ¿puedes callarte? —gruñó Lambert, e intuyó que Eskel estaba a punto de írsele encima también—. Jaskier, sé que somos una manada de mierda, pero creo que a todos nos gustaría saber exactamente por qué quieres irte.

Tragó saliva, y esta vez esperó pacientemente la respuesta, porque era cierto, él también quería saber la razón. Necesitaba saber qué, de todas las cosas, era lo que había impulsado al omega a dejarlos.

Durante largos segundos sintió que los ojos azules buscaban que lo mirara de vuelta, sin embargo, él no se giró, demasiado acobardado como para descubrir con qué expresión se encontraría. Entonces oyó a Jaskier suspirar, y él contuvo la respiración cuando por fin habló.

—No me estoy yendo por ustedes, tengo... algo que solucionar, pero les aseguro que no podría estar más feliz de haberlos conocido —murmuró en voz baja, y aunque Geralt realmente quiso voltearse a verlo, simplemente terminó taloneando las costillas de Roach y pasando por al lado del fae, siendo el primero en irse y acabar con ese maldito momento.

Sus sentidos, sin embargo, no le permitieron salir de eso tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Aunque ya llevaba varios metros de distancia, pudo oír perfectamente cómo Jaskier se despedía de todos, incluso de los caballos y de Lil' Bleater, y justo cuando se estaba maldiciendo por no haberse quedado unos segundos más, escuchó al omega pidiéndole a Vesemir que lo despidiera de él también, y que le diera un beso a Roach de su parte.

Sólo unos segundos después reconoció el imponente aleteo de Jaskier elevándose, y tal vez era demasiado masoquista, porque se esforzó en escuchar ese movimiento de las alas hasta que sólo le quedó imaginarlas. 

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ni Vesemir ni sus hermanos lo insultaron al alcanzarlo, pero el silencio que le dieron fue mil veces más doloroso.

Luego de unos interminables minutos de tensa cabalgata, fue Eskel quien por fin rompió el silencio, aunque sus palabras sólo lo hicieron tensarse aun más.

—Todos sabemos que lo amas —dijo sin mirarlo, pues era obvio a quién se dirigía.

Tardó unos segundos, pero respondió entre dientes: —¿Qué con eso?

Su hermano se adelantó, y Geralt tuvo que frenar bruscamente cuando Scorpion se interpuso en el camino de Roach, los enojados ojos de Eskel mirándolo fijamente.

—¿En serio vas a dejarlo ir? —le gruñó con una expresión que pocas veces había visto en él, como si realmente estuviera decepcionado. Incluso Roach retrocedió unos pasos, y él sólo pudo quedarse en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

Lambert y Vesemir avanzaron también, y él los miró a ambos de manera intermitente, encontrándose con un par de miradas que sólo parecían decirle que fuera tras el fae, o tal vez eso era lo que él quería hacer.

—Dijo... dijo que tenía algo que solucionar —intentó defenderse, pero hasta para él sonó patético.

—Entonces ayúdalo a hacerlo —ordenó Lambert rodando los ojos—. Esperaremos una hora por si te patea el culo, si no llegas después de eso, entenderemos que te quedaste con él.

Tragó saliva mirando a Vesemir en busca de orientación, pero no fue hasta que lo vio asentir lentamente que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sólo esperaba su aprobación.

—Ya vete de una vez —lo alentó el mayor con una suave sonrisa, y Geralt sintió que por fin podía respirar.

Asintió rápidamente y, agitando las riendas de Roach, se apresuró a galopar de vuelta con la esperanza latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. No se había alejado mucho, aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzarlo, incluso si Jaskier era tan rápido volando y ya pudiera estar a kilómetros de aquí, él quería creer que no lo había perdido aún.

Llegó al lugar donde se separaron, y comenzó a mirar angustiado en todas direcciones, ilusionándose estúpidamente con cada pájaro que veía surcando el cielo. Obviamente el fae no estaba ahí, así que siguió avanzando rápidamente y manteniéndose en la carretera para que los árboles no le taparan la vista.

Los segundos pasaban eternos y él seguía sin encontrarlo, así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar a gritar su nombre, rogando que al menos Jaskier supiera que lo estaba buscando y, en su infinita misericordia, le diera la oportunidad de pararse frente a él para intentar disculparse, para tratar de hacerle saber que haría todo lo posible por merecer su compañía.

Entonces, un ruidoso aleteo lo hizo detener de golpe tanto sus gritos como su galope, y sólo un par de segundos después el fae aterrizó frente a él, mirándolo con sorpresa y temor en su expresión. Por supuesto, él no tardó en bajarse y avanzar los pasos que los separaban, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que brillaban en las mejillas del omega, y sintió que el corazón se le detenía al reparar en que había estado llorando.

—Geralt, ¿qué ocurre? —le dijo Jaskier rápidamente, respirando agitado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Los demás están bien? —le preguntó con la angustia latente en su rostro y voz, y Geralt no pudo soportarlo un segundo más. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para armarse de valor, y dando el último paso que los separaba envolvió fuertemente a Jaskier entre sus brazos, así como el fae había hecho con él cuando despertó después de tantos días inconsciente, así como él había deseado hacer desde que descubrió que se sentía tan bien esta cercanía entre ellos.

Como si sus roles se hubieran intercambiado, esta vez fue Jaskier quien le devolvió el abrazo con la notoria duda en sus movimientos, y aunque el gesto le sacó una sonrisa de la boca, se apresuró a separarse para mirarlo a los ojos, porque necesitaba tratar de reparar lo que había hecho, porque debía explicar la razón por la que había vuelto.

Tragó saliva sin saber por dónde empezar, sintiendo su cuerpo volviendo a tensarse por el nerviosismo y empeorando ante al confundida mirada que el omega le dirigía con sus ojos aún llorosos.

—No te vayas —soltó de golpe, arrepintiéndose cuando vio la sorprendida expresión que recibió a cambio—. Quiero decir, está bien si decides hacerlo, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo... —suspiró, avergonzado por lo malo que era en ésto—. ¿Qué hice mal? —terminó por preguntar en voz baja, porque al final eso era lo que más le preocupaba, si había algo en específico que él hubiera hecho para alejar a Jaskier.

El fae se sonrojó de un momento a otro, y él alzó una ceja, sin esperar que esa fuera su reacción.

—Geralt, tú no hiciste nada, ninguno de ustedes —murmuró Jaskier desviando la vista, e hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Dentro de un mes comienza mi celo, yo... no quería causarles problemas —terminó, y Geralt sintió que todo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio por la noticia.

Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. No sabía qué decir, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así. Los brujos eran capaces de sentir deseos sexuales, pero jamás habían experimentado el celo, y siempre se alejaban de los omegas que estaban en esa fase tan pronto como olían su presencia, y eso era a kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces, ¿qué diablos podía hacer ante algo así? No dejaría a Jaskier por nada del mundo, menos sabiendo que estaría tan vulnerable, pero tenía miedo de que ésto fuera algo tan privado que lo incomodara si intentaba entrometerse. Por otro lado, Jaskier había dicho que no quería causarles problemas, y demonios, protegerlo había dejado de ser un problema para él hace mucho tiempo, y estaba seguro de que el resto de la manada pensaba igual.

—¿Confías en mí? —decidió preguntar, pues de eso dependía que Jaskier le permitiera acompañarlo durante ese período.

El fae pareció tan sorprendido que incluso sus alas se agitaron, soltando algunas plumas que cayeron lentamente a ambos lados, pero no tardó en responder con toda sinceridad: —Te confiaría mi vida, Geralt.

Asintió lentamente, simulando que esa declaración no lo había golpeado como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Entonces déjame protegerte, te aseguro que no será un problema —pidió, dejando todas sus esperanzas en manos de Jaskier.

✺✺✺

Jaskier pensó que había superado el rechazo por completo, pero cuando Geralt lo alentó a que se fuera, supo que ese seguía siendo uno de sus más grandes temores.

Tal vez su celo se había adelantado y por eso se puso jodidamente sentimental, no lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar apenas se separó de la manada, como si se estuviera alejando de las personas con quienes había compartido toda su vida. Bueno, no los conocía de toda la vida, pero sin duda se habían vuelto su familia, y le dolía tener que abandonarlos por algo tan simple como su celo.

Su plan no era dejarlos de manera definitiva, por supuesto que no. Él dijo claramente que debía irse _por un tiempo_ , pero Geralt había saltado de pronto, apresurándolo para que se fuera y sin ni siquiera dejarlo explicarse. Lucía tan ansioso por deshacerse de él, ¿cómo iba a decirle que planeaba volver? No pudo, así que optó por simplemente despedirse y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Hasta que oyó al brujo gritando su nombre, y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza mientras él se apresuraba a regresar, preocupado por que le hubiera pasado algo.

¿Y ahora el brujo estaba ofreciéndole _protegerlo_ durante su celo? ¿De qué demonios se había perdido él, como para que todo se hubiera alterado de esta manera? Todo este tiempo _él_ había perseguido a Geralt como águila a una liebre, ¿en qué momento sus posiciones habían cambiado?

Bien, tal vez se estaba ilusionando demasiado rápido, así que negó rápidamente con la cabeza para despabilar de este sueño demasiado perfecto para ser real, y suspiró mientras volvía a enfocarse en los ojos ámbar, sonriendo con pesimismo antes de hablar.

—¿Quién te obligó a venir? —preguntó retrocediendo un paso, e ignorando la confundida mirada que recibió a cambio—. ¿Eskel? ¿Vesemir? Incluso de Lambert lo esperaría, la verdad, pero Geralt —exhaló una vez más, dolido por sus propias palabras—, sé que te has esforzado por aceptarme en la manada, y créeme que te lo agradezco, pero no espero que algún día llegues a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti —finalizó apretando sus puños, esperando que el brujo captara la indirecta.

Geralt se quedó en un terrible silencio por varios segundos, y él supo que eso era todo. El brujo no necesitaba corresponder sus sentimientos, pero si ni siquiera podía _lidiar_ con ellos, entonces Jaskier no se obligaría a sufrir durante años su rechazo. Ya había tenido suficiente con la demostración de hace un rato, no podría soportar vivir con algo así por el resto de su vida.

Forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo con resignación, pero cuando apenas se estaba girando para desplegar sus alas e irse, una cálida y áspera mano tomó la suya rápidamente, y su sangre se heló en ese momento, deteniendo por completo sus movimientos.

Con gran esfuerzo, se giró, y como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente sorprendido, se encontró con la nerviosa mirada del brujo más estoico del continente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de qué sientes por mí —murmuró Geralt entre dientes, y Jaskier se tensó al oírlo—, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es de que jamás pensé sentir por alguien lo que llevo semanas sintiendo por ti.

Su mandíbula cayó floja de manera patética, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa por el nerviosismo, demasiado perplejo por las palabras del brujo y sin creer que en serio había dicho algo así.

—Esos sentimientos... ¿debo suponer que son buenos? —murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona, y su corazón se aceleró cuando obtuvo una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Depende del día, tu nivel de "irritante" varía todo el tiempo —bromeó Geralt a cambio, soltando lentamente su mano y dándole la espalda para volver con Roach.

Sintiendo que ese era el mejor cumplido que había recibido en su vida, Jaskier se apresuró a saltar sobre el trasero de Roach, aleteando bruscamente para golpear a propósito el rostro del brujo y riendo satisfecho cuando éste se quejó.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez pasaría su celo rodeado de alfas, y definitivamente no pensó que se sentiría más seguro de esa manera, pero era su manada de quien estaba hablando. Confiaba en ellos y, sobre todo, confiaba en Geralt, y eso era suficiente para eliminar hasta la más mínima de sus preocupaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no es el final, aún nos quedan algunos capítulos para terminar este viaje❤


	15. Chapter 15

Jaskier estaba jodidamente avergonzado. Volvería con la manada _minutos_ después de su dramática despedida, y no sólo eso, sino que además tendría que explicarles que dentro de poco comenzaría su celo. Al menos le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, pero Roach era enorme y no le tomó mucho volver con el resto, quienes los miraron sorprendidos al verlos.

—Bueno, ¿ambos se están quedando? —preguntó Vesemir con una sonrisa, y Jaskier maldijo a sus malditas mejillas por sonrojarse en ese momento.

—Sí, yo... —tartamudeó, bajando de la yegua y rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—, tal vez no tenga que irme para solucionar esta... cosa —finalizó bajando la voz. Los alfas lo miraban esperando a que terminara, pero por alguna razón se le estaba haciendo mucho más difícil decirlo ahora que cuando estaba con Geralt.

Escuchó los cascos de Roach acercándose a su lado, y Geralt carraspeó antes de sacarlo de esa incómoda situación.

—El invierno se está acercando, deberíamos ir ya a Kaer Morhen —masculló el brujo, y Jaskier reconoció el nombre de la fortaleza que no estaba a muchos días de ahí.

—¿Qué? Estamos a mitad de otoño... —contradijo Lambert, pero Eskel le dio un disimulado y certero codazo en el estómago, y Jaskier quiso taparse el rostro por la vergüenza de saber que el mayor ya había captado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me parece buena idea, pasemos por provisiones en el siguiente pueblo y vamos hacia allá —aceptó Vesemir en seguida, subiéndose a su caballo y retomando su camino.

—Esperen, ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? ¡No huyan, bastardos! —se quejó Lambert, montando también y apresurándose a alcanzar a Eskel y Vesemir, quienes sólo lo ignoraron con una calma envidiable.

Jaskier dejó escapar un largo e incómodo suspiro, pues ahora tres de los cuatro alfas sabían su condición y, además de lo vergonzoso que eso le resultaba, no podía evitar pensar que les estaba causando problemas. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para compadecerse de sí mismo, pues un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo dar un sobresalto asustado, y se volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrar a Geralt con una rama en la mano, pasando por su lado como si no estuviera tratando de contener la sonrisa en su cara.

Su mandíbula cayó floja, pero no tardó en sonreír también y aletear en seguida para volver a subirse en Roach, apoyándose exageradamente sobre la espalda del brujo y ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria sólo para molestarlo.

Con una mano tras su espalda, movió levemente sus dedos para hacer crecer unas flores en la rama que Geralt sostenía, y fingió un jadeo de sorpresa mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombro del brujo para quitársela de la mano.

—¡Geralt! ¡¿Eso es para mí?! ¡No sabía que podías ser tan dulce! —exclamó dramáticamente, oliendo las flores de manera ruidosa antes de arrancar una y ponerla sobre el cabello del alfa, quien se mantenía en un tranquilo silencio, pero Jaskier sabía que sólo se estaba conteniendo de tirarlo al suelo.

Dándole un brusco beso en la nuca, se apresuró a huir volando antes de que el brujo pudiera hacer algo, y desde el aire se volteó entre risas para ver cuál sería su reacción, pero casi chocó contra un árbol cuando lo encontró mirándolo de vuelta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se volteó hacia adelante rápidamente, y llamó a Lil' Bleater para distraerse jugando con ella. 

Geralt dijo que también tenía sentimientos por él... ¿dónde los situaba eso?

✺✺✺

Aún les quedaba una noche antes de llegar al pueblo, por lo que apenas oscureció establecieron su campamento temporal y, esta vez, Geralt había decidido que acompañaría a Jaskier en la caza.

En realidad, el fae parecía hacerlo mucho más rápido por su cuenta, pero en el camino recordó que, hace varias semanas, Jaskier le había comentado sobre el siguiente avance que quería hacer en su magia, el de lograr curar a distancia, y ya que no parecía dispuesto a dejar que nadie se hiriera a propósito para ayudarlo a practicar, se le ocurrió una idea que podía servirle.

Trató de simular no notar su sorpresa cuando dijo que lo acompañaría —para él también era incómodo que ahora el omega supiera sobre sus sentimientos—, pero se había propuesto actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, y eso haría. Así que ahí estaba, fingiendo que no parecía un adolescente nervioso en su primera cita e intentando desesperadamente concentrarse en el parloteo del ojiazul, pero sin tener mucho éxito al distraerse con las alas que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

El tamaño de las extremidades no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Tenían las características y los colores de las alas de un águila; elegantes e imponentes. Pero si Jaskier realmente fuera un pájaro, Geralt no dudaba de que sería una alondra.

—¿Geralt? Geralt, no me ignores —se quejó Jaskier, dándole un aletazo que terminó de captar su atención.

—Hm —gruñó incómodo, desviando la mirada—. Estaba pensando.

—¿En mí? 

Carraspeó, pues el tono del fae era evidentemente de broma, pero no se equivocaba en absoluto.

—¿Puedes curar cadáveres? —preguntó a cambio, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Qué manera de arruinar el ambiente, ¿eh? —rió el ojiazul, descolgándose el arco y tensando una flecha contra él—. Por supuesto, pero no le veo el sentido además de darle una sepultura decente a alguien... ¿por qué? —preguntó, disparando a una liebre que apenas comenzaba a huir.

—Así puedes practicar tu magia curativa —respondió avanzando para recoger el animal, y alzándolo como muestra al omega—, a distancia.

Jaskier lo miró con la boca entreabierta, y Geralt tuvo que bajar a la liebre desviando la mirada, incómodo por estar recibiendo tanta atención.

—Adoro cómo todo el tiempo eres muy callado, pero tu cabeza tiene un montón de buenas ideas —alabó Jaskier, y aunque Geralt pensó que estaba bromeando, sólo encontró sinceridad en su mirada—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que tengas guardada allí, querido brujo?

Tragó saliva, y se tensó repentinamente sin darse cuenta. De hecho, _tenía_ algo más guardado. Ahora estaban solos, esta privacidad no lograrían tenerla muy seguido, y se preguntó si sería el momento adecuado para decir lo que hace tiempo llevaba postergando.

Abrió la boca, dudando enormemente si decirlo o no, pero el omega lo miraba con tanta paciencia, tanta atención, que ni siquiera era necesario oler sus feromonas para calmarse, sólo con ver sus ojos sentía la confianza de decir o hacer lo que sea.

—Sé que ahora iremos a Kaer Morhen y estaremos seguros —comenzó, obteniendo un leve asentimiento a cambio—, pero continuaremos viajando en algún momento, y aún no encontramos una solución para tu problema con la voz de mando —murmuró, sintiendo que el aire se le acababa al pronunciar tantas palabras, pero apresurándose a seguir cuando vio a Jaskier tensarse—. Si te diera la mordida... ya no tendrías que preocuparte por eso —finalizó, bajando la voz cada vez más al punto de terminar en un susurro.

Los segundos después de eso pasaron interminables, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por un jabalí arruando y acercándose hacia ellos entre los arbustos, sin ni siquiera notarlos por lo callados que estaban. A Jaskier sólo le tomó un segundo abalanzarse contra el animal y apuñalarlo en el corazón, y Geralt tragó saliva mientras lo veía limpiar la sangre, preocupado por lo tenso que se veía.

—La mordida... —habló por fin el omega, haciendo una pausa mientras se giraba hacia él—, es algo complicado, Geralt, no das la mordida a cualquiera —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, y Geralt no pudo evitar notar la inseguridad en ellos.

Frunció el ceño, acercándose un paso por instinto.

—No eres cualquiera —dijo sin pensar, pero confiando en sus propias palabras—, y sé que no lo usarías para tomar ventaja sobre mí. Dijiste que me confiarías tu vida, bueno, yo te confiaría la mía —confesó, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ni por un segundo.

Jaskier retrocedió un paso, y Geralt sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando los ojos azules dejaron de ver los suyos.

—Yo... no estoy seguro de poder darte mi mordida —murmuró el fae, y su corazón se detuvo un segundo al escucharlo, pero no dejó que eso lo afectara demasiado.

—No espero que me muerdas de vuelta, Jaskier —dijo con honestidad—, no tenemos que formar un vínculo si no quieres, ésto es sólo para beneficiarte.

El ojiazul siguió sin mirarlo por varios segundos siguientes, pero finalmente alzó la mirada, y Geralt contuvo la respiración al verlo tomando aire para hablar.

—Gracias, Geralt... pero ¿crees que puedas darme un tiempo para pensarlo? —preguntó en voz baja, y aunque sabía que la espera sería insoportable, asintió sin dudar, porque supo desde un principio que el fae podía rechazarlo.

—Todo el que quieras —concedió, obteniendo otro asentimiento a cambio.

Afortunadamente, el camino de regreso no fue tan incómodo como esperó que sería. Él se encargó de atrapar otro par de liebres, y cuando regresaron los demás ya tenían lista la fogata, por lo que no tardaron en despellejar los animales y asarlos, apartando una liebre a propósito para que Jaskier comenzara a practicar.

De vez en cuando podía notar que el fae se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero no duraba mucho antes de volver a sonreír y comentar sobre cualquier cosa. Geralt estaba preocupado de que en cualquier momento comenzara a tratarlo diferente, de que fuera evidente su incomodidad por la propuesta, sin embargo, toda su inseguridad se disipó en cuanto se acostaron para dormir, pues cuando todos habían relajado sus respiraciones y parecían profundamente dormidos, él sintió que Jaskier se acostaba junto a él, cubriéndolo con su enorme ala y relajándose a su lado.

Entonces volvió a respirar tranquilo, pues no importaba cuál fuese la respuesta final del omega, podían buscar juntos otra solución para ayudarlo y su relación seguiría intacta, aunque no supiera cuál era esa relación exactamente.

✺✺✺

Ocultar su miedo fue una de las cosas que más le costó aprender a lo largo de los años, pero era increíblemente útil cerca del enemigo, pues así no podían detectarlo cuando estaba escondido. Siempre viajó solo, no podía darse el lujo de enfrentarse a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, no habría sobrevivido mucho tiempo de esa manera, y no es que fuera débil, pero luchar solo no era fácil para nadie.

Desde que viajaba en manada, estaba casi seguro de que nunca volvería a necesitar esa habilidad, hasta ahora, cuando Geralt mencionó la bendita mordida.

Su mente casi sufrió un colapso en ese instante. Lo primero que pensó fue en ese jodido alfa que lo mordió mientras tenían relaciones, aun cuando habían acordado no anudarse ni morderse el uno al otro. Era sólo sexo, y al maldito imbécil no le importó marcarlo a la fuerza, dejándole una horrible cicatriz en el hombro que él necesitó curar durante _meses_ con su magia para poder borrar.

Pero Geralt no era ese alfa, demonios, claro que no. Y aun así, ¿no era ésto demasiado apresurado? Está bien, no era para formar un vínculo, pero era como formarlo de todos modos, aunque fuera con otro propósito. Además, Geralt le gustaba y él le gustaba a Geralt, ¿no estarían forzando lo que sea que había entre ellos?

Y luego estaba el problema final, el hecho de que le gustara la idea. Le gustaba pensar en Geralt mordiéndolo, y le gustaba imaginarse mordiéndolo de vuelta, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

La mordida de un omega producía que su alfa receptor no reaccionara a otro llamado más que el suyo y el de sus crías, pero también le daba al alfa el poder de influenciar con más facilidad en sus emociones, y eso estaba _bien._ Después de todo, Geralt estaba aceptando ser influenciado por él, no le molestaba dar lo mismo a cambio, le agradaba.

Por supuesto, las cosas nunca se le habían dado fácilmente, y es que _por mucho_ que quisiera recibir la mordida de Geralt y _por mucho_ que hubiera intentado borrar la que ya tenía, su cuerpo sabía que ya había sido mordido, y era muy probable que una segunda marca acabara matándolo.

No sufriría de tristeza, porque demonios, Melitele sabe cuánto odia al maldito alfa que lo mordió, pero sin duda pasaría por un fuerte desequilibrio en su organismo, y no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso. Los omegas humanos no lo eran, y aunque quería creer que él sí podría sobrellevarlo, la realidad es que no estaba tan seguro.

Para él, ésto ya no era una cuestión de resolver su problema con la voz de mando. _Quería_ ésto, quería formar un vínculo con el alfa del que se había enamorado, y le dolía que su vida estuviera en juego por algo que sólo debía ser una forma de mostrar el amor que sentía.

Suspiró, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando, pero se dio cuenta por las respiraciones de los demás que ya debían haberse quedado dormidos, así que se permitió pararse lentamente para acercarse a su brujo favorito, recostándose a su lado y cubriéndolo con su ala de la fría brisa otoñal.

No importaba qué terminara decidiendo, si algo era seguro es que seguiría amando a Geralt de la misma manera.

✺✺✺

Llegaron al pueblo el día siguiente, y Geralt casi sonrió cuando vio a Jaskier actuando con tanta normalidad; gruñendo a cada humano que se les acercara y haciéndolos tropezar con sus raíces cuando intentaban arrojarles algo.

Si bien se abastecieron con comida, por la noche el omega insistió en que no debían comenzar a gastarla aún, así que cazaría algo como de costumbre. Él no tardó en ofrecerse a acompañarlo, sin embargo, Vesemir lo detuvo para decirle que debía conversar con él sobre algo, y Geralt tuvo que ver cómo Jaskier le sonreía con un encogimiento de hombros y se marchaba por su cuenta.

Suspiró, y se volteó hacia al mayor cruzándose de brazos, preguntándose qué podía necesitar hablar precisamente ahora.

—En realidad, necesito hablar con todos ustedes —aclaró Vesemir llamando la atención de sus hermanos, quienes se detuvieron de ordenar las cosas y se acercaron confundidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eskel, y Geralt alzó una ceja al notarlo más tenso de lo normal.

—Es sobre el celo de Jaskier —aclaró el mayor, y mientras él se tensaba notó a Eskel relajándose notoriamente. Francamente, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¡¿Jaskier está en celo?! —chilló Lambert, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

Vesemir sonrió, pero optó por ignorarlo: —Los brujos omegas no pasan por ésto, así que no espero que lo sepan, pero necesito asegurarme de que estén al tanto de un par de cosas para que todo vaya bien —comenzó el mayor, y Geralt sintió que ésta sería una de las charlas más incómodas de su vida—. Primero, los faes odian que alguien toque sus alas, y no quiero imaginar su reacción si uno de ustedes llega a tocarlo en medio de su celo. 

Geralt frunció el ceño, pensando que eso no tenía sentido. Jaskier siempre le daba aletazos en la cara a modo de broma, y anoche...

—Segundo —continuó Vesemir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y tuvo que obligarse a prestar atención—, es probable que, cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza, Jaskier comience a hacer un nido en la habitación que elija. _No_ se acerquen a este nido. Nuestro omega se ha encargado de mantenernos estables emocionalmente todo este tiempo, respetar su espacio es una forma de hacer lo mismo por él. ¿Alguna duda?

Exhaló lentamente, un poco irritado. Vesemir estaba tratándolos como niños de nuevo, y que Lambert estuviera alzando la mano a su lado sólo lo empeoraba.

—Con nido te refieres a... ¿un montón de paja y todo eso? —preguntó su hermano, y no fue el único que rodó los ojos.

—Lambert, Jaskier no es un pájaro —soltó el mayor con cansancio, y Geralt agradeció mentalmente cuando escuchó el aleteo de Jaskier acercándose, aterrizando cerca sólo unos segundos después con un venado en su hombro.

—Se me antojó cambiar el menú esta noche, ¿a todos les gusta el venado? —preguntó Jaskier con una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, contagiado por su entusiasmo y esa constante alegría que siempre lo rodeaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nervioso por el celo de Jaskier, pero tal vez todo estaría bien si sólo procuraba respetar su espacio. Ahora, de lo que debía preocuparse es del estrés que rondaría en la manada por las feromonas del omega, y de hallar una forma en que eso no lo afectara también. 

Después de todo, Vesemir tenía razón. Jaskier siempre se había preocupado por mantenerlos estables emocionalmente, ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

Fue extraño llegar a Kaer Morhen cuando aun no habían caído las primeras nevadas, pero fue aun más extraño que un fae los acompañara, quien los dejó atrás apenas la fortaleza estuvo a la vista, argumentando que debía asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie primero. Era una buena excusa, y sin duda habría sido creíble si Geralt no hubiera visto su enorme y emocionada sonrisa antes de que se elevara varios metros de golpe.

El resto fue parte de la rutina de cada año. Dejaron a los caballos en los establos, descargaron las provisiones, comenzaron a limpiar las áreas que más usaban y revisaron que nadie hubiera hurgado por ahí en su ausencia. Era una rutina aburrida, en realidad, y aunque esta vez debían hacer exactamente lo mismo, por alguna razón se sentía diferente con Jaskier ahí, jadeando asombrado por cada cosa nueva que veía y dando mil vueltas alrededor.

Era agradable, y le sorprendía cómo sólo su entusiasmo lograba tenerlo de tan buen humor, pero ahí estaba, limpiando las telarañas de la cocina con una tirante sonrisa en su cara y sin inmutarse porque Lil' Bleater estuviera comiéndose su pantalón.

—¿Cuál es mi habitación? —escuchó a Jaskier preguntándole a Vesemir, y aunque el mayor contestó que podía elegir cualquiera, Geralt casi se atoró con su propia saliva cuando el fae de inmediato voló hacia donde estaba la suya.

Por supuesto, Jaskier se destacaba por su visión, no por su olfato, así que bien podía ser sólo una coincidencia.

La noche cayó rápidamente, y él se sorprendió cuando luego de la cena el omega descolgó su laúd, afinándolo durante unos segundos antes de empezar a tocar. Era increíble lo bien que lo hacía cuando había aprendido y mejorado en tan poco tiempo, pero definitivamente lo más sorprendente fue oírlo cantar.

No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por su corazón agitándose tan escandalosamente. Sabía que sus hermanos y Vesemir lo habían escuchado, y sólo le quedó agradecer que Jaskier no pudiera oírlo también, pero es que fue imposible no sentir su pecho hinchándose de calidez ante su voz, y pensó que, sin duda, Jaskier era absolutamente una alondra.

Como si el fae no lo hubiera torturado lo suficiente, cuando terminaron de cenar ambos se encaminaron en la misma dirección, y aunque no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pronto no quedó espacio para especulaciones, pues Jaskier se detuvo justo en la puerta que estaba a un lado de la suya.

Decenas de habitaciones en esa enorme fortaleza, y el omega había escogido la más cercana a él.

—Buenas noches, Geralt —le dijo el fae con una sonrisa, y Geralt parpadeó sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad.

—Buenas noches —respondió en un murmuro, entrando a su pieza con el estómago revuelto pese a que no había bebido demasiado.

Pocas veces tenía la fortuna de dormir en una cama, sin embargo, no logró conciliar el sueño en seguida como hubiera deseado, resignándose a mirar el techo durante eternos minutos por esa maldita sensación molestándolo en el estómago, hasta que la suave melodía de un laúd llegó a sus oídos, y por fin pudo cerrar los ojos.

✺✺✺

Como era costumbre, despertó al amanecer, pero se irguió de golpe cuando no escuchó la respiración del omega cerca, y tropezó poniéndose las botas mientras se apresuraba a bajar para buscarlo.

Se cruzó con Eskel en el comedor, y le preguntó por Jaskier mientras miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando su hermano sólo se rió en su cara.

—Relájate, galán, está limpiando los establos —explicó el mayor, y él por fin pudo respirar tranquilo—. Si te fijaras en algo más que en tu dulce omega, te darías cuenta de que incluso nos preparó el desayuno.

Alzó una ceja, recién notando el olor que venía desde la mesa. Habían algunos platos humeantes allí, pero no logró descifrar qué había en ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Bueno, yo supongo que es el desayuno, pero no me arriesgaré a probarlo —susurró Eskel como un secreto, y se marchó dejándolo solo con lo que sea que hubiera preparado el fae.

—Hm... —gruñó haciendo una mueca, y se acercó lentamente como si la comida fuera a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Sabía que nadie comería esa cosa extraña, y si no quería a un Jaskier haciendo pucheros todo el día, él tendría que sacrificarse.

Suspiró, tomando la primera... cosa y oliéndola antes de dar la primera mordida. Estaba algo crudo por dentro y quemado por fuera, pero al menos era mejor que los brebajes de Vesemir.

Se volteó con la boca medio llena cuando escuchó los característicos pasos del omega acercándose, y casi se atoró cuando lo vio en la entrada, cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza —incluyendo sus alas— y con varios rasguños en su cuerpo.

—Jaskier, ¿qué te...? —comenzó, tragando con dificultad antes de acercarse a él y examinarlo con preocupación.

—Ugh, murciélagos —se quejó el ojiazul, sacudiendo su mano con molestia—. Había un nido en el establo, escaparon en cuanto me acerqué demasiado y asustaron a Scorpion, quien asustó a todos los demás con sus patadas. Dieron vuelta el agua y me caí tratando de calmarlos, pero el suelo ahora es un pantano, así que vine por algunas palas para cubrir con tierra seca, ¿sabes dónde...? —se calló de golpe, mirándolo atentamente y comenzando a olerlo con el ceño fruncido. Geralt parpadeó confundido, pero no se movió hasta que Jaskier se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de par en par antes de dar un jadeo asustado que encendió todas sus alarmas—. Geralt, ¡¿te comiste los pasteles que preparé?!

Ah, así que eso era.

—Hm —murmuró incómodo—, estaban buenos...

—¡Por Melitele, Geralt! ¡Estaban asquerosos! ¡Por algo los eché a la basura! —chilló tapándose el rostro, y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Basura? —repitió confundido—. Estaban en la mesa....

Entonces los escuchó; sus hermanos intentando contener la risa desde las escaleras, y él apretó los puños mientras daba un lento suspiro intentando calmarse, pero era difícil cuando Jaskier parecía tan avergonzado frente a él, encogiéndose en su lugar con los raspones en su cuerpo. Sus pies tenían algunos rasguños también, y recién ahora recordó que le había comprado otro par de botas en el último pueblo, pues las anteriores las habían perdido en el incendio.

—Sé que te incomodan —carraspeó, intentando distraerlo con otro tema y desviando la mirada—, pero te compré otras botas, deberías usarlas para proteger tus pies —sugirió, y de reojo vio al fae alzando en seguida su rostro hacia él.

No se atrevió a voltearse, pero se quedó estático cuando Jaskier se acercó abruptamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse unos pasos entre risas.

—No me atrevería a ensuciar un regalo tuyo, querido brujo, pero sin duda las usaré para la cena —dijo aún alejándose, y aunque escuchó en segundo plano los gritos de sus hermanos, él siguió inmóvil en su lugar, tratando de conservar el mayor tiempo posible esa cálida sensación en su mejilla.

Fue Vesemir quien lo hizo reaccionar con un golpe en la nuca, y aunque el mayor le asignó un montón de muros que reparar y esa aún fuera la rutina anual, todo seguía sintiéndose diferente, pues, aunque no estuviera viéndolo en ese momento, sabía que Jaskier estaba ahí, tarareando en algún rincón de la fortaleza y dejando sus plumas en el camino, jugando con Lil' Bleater o volando para entrar por las ventanas y ahorrarse la subida de las escaleras.

Sus feromonas ya habían invadido por completo el lugar, y el aroma se había hecho tan familiar que con sólo sentirlo un segundo disfrutaba la tranquilidad que la presencia del omega le provocaba, aquella que no supo cuándo se volvió tan normal, cuándo había reemplazado el aura de rivalidad que rodeaba a la manada.

Sin embargo, su estado de letargo fue interrumpido cuando el final del día llegó y fue a su habitación para buscar las botas de Jaskier, pues encontró todo revuelto y aquel familiar aroma invadiendo su espacio. Por supuesto, era una invasión _agradable_ , pero no entendía qué buscaba Jaskier ahí si las botas aún seguían en su lugar.

Alzó las cejas al darse cuenta de que las mantas de su cama habían sido reemplazadas por otras, y se preguntó con preocupación si las del omega eran más livianas y había sentido frío durante la noche.

Hizo una mueca, pero terminó por tomar las botas y bajar rápidamente, esperando una pausa en la charla entre Lambert y Jaskier para preguntarle al respecto. No necesitó esperar mucho, pues apenas el fae vio las botas lanzó un chillido emocionado y las abrazó contra su pecho, agradeciéndole un montón de veces e ignorando que su hermano se quejaba en voz alta por ser dejado de lado.

Entonces, tomó la oportunidad para hablar: —Jaskier, ¿necesitas más mantas? Vi que reemplazaste las mías —preguntó con normalidad, pero se sorprendió al ver las mejillas del omega sonrojándose de un momento a otro, y se confundió aun más cuando Eskel y Vesemir se giraron bruscamente hacia él, lanzándole una mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Lambert tampoco parecía entender qué pasaba, pero eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

✺✺✺

Jaskier nunca, _jamás_ había cocinado algo además de carne asada, y aunque usó un libro de la biblioteca para intentar hacer los pasteles, todo resultó siendo un fracaso.

Se apresuró a botarlos antes de que alguien los viera, por eso no entendía cómo es que Geralt los había encontrado en la mesa. Claro, hasta que escuchó las risas de Lambert y Eskel desde las escaleras, y apenas dedujo lo que habían hecho se apresuró a colgarlos de cabeza, sin importar que tuviera que agrandar las grietas del suelo para hacer crecer sus raíces. Ya lo repararía después.

Todo fue gritos y risas en ese momento, pero cuando volvió a trabajar, Eskel lo siguió para explicarle lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

El brujo le dijo que Lambert no había dormido en toda la noche por lo de Aiden, y que sólo había querido animarlo con una broma de su gusto. No pudo enojarse en cuanto lo supo, pues él había notado cuán decaído había estado el menor todo este tiempo, y aunque él se esforzaba por mantenerlo distraído, lo cierto es que la muerte de un ser amado no se supera rápidamente.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le sorprendió fue lo que Eskel le contó a continuación, y es que Vesemir quisiera irse de la manada. Se apresuró a aclarar que el mayor ya no parecía tener esa idea, pero le pidió que le echara un ojo por las dudas, y eso definitivamente lo dejó con un incómodo nudo en el estómago.

Entonces, sí, estaba construyendo un nido, algo tan nuevo y extraño para él como cocinar, pero que necesitaba hacerlo desesperadamente.

Se sentía nervioso, y un poco estresado por todo lo que últimamente había abatido a la manada, y aunque hablar con su brujo favorito lograba calmarlo bastante, la verdad es que un nido parecía ser la real solución a sus nervios. Bueno, y que estuviera en celo tal vez tenía un poco que ver con el asunto.

La idea lo entusiasmó tanto, que ni siquiera pensó mientras buscaba con qué hacer su nido, tomando los materiales que más le transmitían tranquilidad y llevándolos a la habitación que había elegido como suya. Claro que se dio cuenta de que esos materiales eran las mantas de Geralt, y claro que se dio cuenta de que debía reemplazarlas para que tuviera con qué abrigarse al dormir, pero en ningún momento reparó en cuán extraño era eso hasta que el brujo lo mencionó, haciéndolo notar de golpe sus acciones.

—No, yo... estoy bien con esas —murmuró en respuesta, sintiendo que estaba siendo acusado de robar frente a toda la manada, y muriendo de vergüenza por eso.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ni a mover un músculo siquiera. Recién ahora reparaba en que estaba haciendo lo que un omega cuando reconoce a un alfa, y se sintió ridículo por actuar de esa manera cuando había prácticamente rechazado la mordida que Geralt le ofreció.

No tenía derecho a hacer ésto. Había intentado detener la idea de Geralt diciéndole que no sabía si podía morderlo de vuelta, pero obviamente eso no funcionó y, además, era lo que menos le preocupaba. Él _quería_ morderlo, pero el problema aquí era _ser_ mordido, y aunque no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría a eso, cada vez estaba considerando más tomar el riesgo.

El problema era sobre decirle a Geralt o no, pues si bien sabía por lo de Lambert que mentir sólo generaba caos, ahora que estaba en una posición similar... ya no era tan sencillo. Tal vez una verdad a medias fuera suficiente, de todos modos, ni siquiera sabía si la oferta seguía en pie.


	17. Chapter 17

—Geralt, ¿con qué crees que los omegas hacen sus nidos?

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Eskel lo había apartado del resto para conversar a solas, y supo desde el primer momento que sólo iba a darle un sermón, pero no estaba entendiendo cuál era su punto.

—Ropa, mantas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y Eskel no necesitó decir más para que se diera cuenta de sus propias palabras, cerrando los ojos y tapándose el rostro—. Mierda, ¿pero por qué está usando las mías? —masculló entre dientes, y al destaparse la cara sólo se encontró con otra de las miradas de su hermano.

Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que su corazón se saltaba un latido al reparar en lo obvio.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho —dijo el castaño, sonriendo y dándole la espalda para irse a cenar con los demás. A él le tomó unos segundos más recuperarse antes de volver al comedor y, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que Jaskier le dirigía breves miradas con incomodidad.

Suspiró, decidiendo que trataría de ser menos imbécil de ahora en adelante, así que se sentó al lado del fae, y aunque se sorprendió al ser recibido con una cariñosa sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Éstas son más cómodas —le susurró el omega, apuntando sus botas ya puestas sin dejar de sonreír—. Gracias, Geralt, me encantan —finalizó en un tono aun más bajo, e inclinándose hacia él para chocar sus hombros suavemente.

Él carraspeó, asintiendo y tratando de concentrarse en la cerveza que se estaba sirviendo, aunque no podía dejar de notar cómo una de las alas de Jaskier le rozaban inevitablemente la espalda. Le hizo recordar lo que les había dicho Vesemir sobre ellas, y cuán poco sentido parecía tener hasta ahora.

Esa noche bebieron más de la cuenta, y como Jaskier y él debían ir en la misma dirección, ambos se ayudaron mutuamente a subir las escaleras, tropezando de tanto en tanto y balanceándose de un lado al otro. La puerta del fae llegó primero y, aún en su ebriedad, Geralt recordó que no debía acercarse a su nido, así que le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de seguir su camino hacia su habitación.

No fue hasta que abrió su puerta que reparó en lo que había hecho, sintiendo que todo el alcohol se disipaba de su cuerpo mientras se giraba bruscamente hacia donde el omega lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jaskier desapareció inmediatamente después de eso, y él rogó que no lo recordara al día siguiente. Geralt no era una persona de besos en la frente, no tenía idea de por qué demonios había hecho eso, pero estaba seguro de que no sería algo recurrente y rogaba por que el fae no esperara que lo fuera.

✺✺✺

Estaba amaneciendo cuando un suave golpe en la puerta lo despertó, y se puso de pie entre gruñidos por el dolor de cabeza, pero terminó de despabilar por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Jaskier quien estaba del otro lado.

Al abrir, se encontró con una soñolienta pero molesta mirada frente a él, y alzó una ceja cuando el fae simplemente pasó por su lado, entrando a su habitación con toda confianza y sentándose en su cama, agitando sus alas despeinadas como un pájaro que acababa de salir del agua.

—¿Cuánto bebimos anoche? —gruñó el omega, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en flor de loto. Él rodó los ojos a cambio, pero sonrió, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él—. Me duele todo, no alcanzo a acicalar mis alas —siguió gruñendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Y supongo que quieres ayuda —dijo alzando una ceja, obteniendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento adormilado a cambio. Suspiró, pero asintió también y se subió a la cama para posicionarse detrás de él, sin embargo, tan pronto como tocó las suaves plumas volvió a recordar lo que había dicho Vesemir, y dudó antes de dar el segundo toque—. ¿No... te molesta que haga ésto? —preguntó por lo bajo.

Jaskier se giró hacia atrás para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y Geralt se removió con incomodidad.

—¿Crees que te lo pediría si me molestara? —preguntó el omega con tono burlón, y aunque la pregunta era retórica, él se encogió de hombros. Entonces el ojiazul relajó su expresión y se giró un poco más para mirarlo de frente, añadiendo con una suave sonrisa—: Geralt, me gusta estar cerca de ti, jamás me enojaría si me tocaras las alas.

Se tensó de golpe, sin saber por qué de pronto su pecho se sintió tan cálido, pero otra pregunta llegó a su cabeza y, aunque tal vez no era adecuado hacerla ahora, la curiosidad terminó venciéndolo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no aceptas mi mordida? —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, y tragó saliva cuando el fae pareció sorprendido, pero se quedó en silencio esperando a que respondiera.

Jaskier suspiró, y aunque Geralt se tensó al verlo bajar su mirada, el omega no tardó mucho en contestar: —Creo que con Lambert y Priscilla es suficiente para no cometer de nuevo el mismo error —comenzó volviendo a mirarlo, y él frunció el ceño sin entender—. Geralt, no es que no quiera aceptar tu mordida, es que ya me han mordido antes, y no sé si sobreviva a una segunda.

Contuvo la respiración de golpe, sin poder creer que Jaskier estuviera hablando en serio. Lo miró durante largos segundos, esperando cualquier indicio de mentira, de que todo fuera una broma, pero claro que el fae no iba a bromear con algo así, sólo trataba de buscar algo que le dijera que a Jaskier no le habían robado ya el corazón, que el omega no estaba interesado en otra persona, porque podía soportar que rechazara su mordida, pero que ni siquiera correspondiera sus sentimientos era un golpe mucho más duro.

—Lo siento si te desagrada —murmuró Jaskier de pronto, y no fue hasta entonces que Geralt se dio cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado mirándolo. Ahora el omega no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, y supo que había malinterpretado sus pensamientos—, puedo irme si es demasiado...

—No —negó de inmediato, tomándolo por los hombros con preocupación. Jaskier podía rechazarlo si quería, podía amar a alguien que no fuera él, pero no soportaría que se marchara, no podría vivir sin saber que estaba bien—. No es lo que piensas —trató de explicar—, es... me duele que ames a alguien más, pero no me molesta —murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se esfumaba al admitirlo en voz alta.

Entonces, Jaskier alzó la vista mirándolo sorprendido, y Geralt definitivamente no esperaba la reacción que le dio.

—¿Amar? —soltó bufando una risa—. Ugh, el imbécil fue un polvo de una noche, jamás fue mi intención que me mordiera, le corté el pene cuando lo hizo y tuve que escapar de toda una familia de elfos vengativa, pero valió absolutamente la pena —se jactó cruzándose de brazos y erizando sus plumas con altanería, pero Geralt estaba demasiado anonadado como para decir algo al respecto.

No sabía si reír por la noticia, o buscar a ese hijo de puta y cortarle algo más que el pene por morder a Jaskier a la fuerza, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para elegir una opción, pues el omega le sonrió divertido y se volteó por completo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él y envolviéndolos a ambos con sus alas, de tal manera que quedaron aislados del mundo exterior, sumidos en una cómoda oscuridad en la que ambos podían ver las iris del otro.

Geralt tragó saliva. Jaskier estaba apoyando la frente contra la suya, y sus labios quedaron tan cerca de los suyos que su cálida respiración sólo le hizo desear besarlo de una vez por todas.

—No te morderé —decidió en un susurro, y aunque el omega bajó levemente los hombros, asintió de acuerdo.

—Y yo... ¿puedo darte mi mordida? —susurró Jaskier contra su boca, y aún algo atontado Geralt frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Dijiste que...

—Era mentira —sonrió el ojiazul, y él sonrió de vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

—No te serviría de nada —respondió, sin poder creer que en serio el fae le estaba ofreciendo algo así—. Sólo quedarías más expuesto a mis feromonas, ¿por qué querrías algo así? —pregunto bajando cada vez más la voz. Sabía que era su inseguridad la que hablaba por él, pero no pudo detener sus palabras y, sin embargo, Jaskier sólo siguió sonriendo con la misma dulzura de siempre.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti —respondió el omega, y Geralt no pudo soportarlo más. Sin pensarlo un segundo, se abalanzó hacia adelante para acunar su rostro y besarlo profundamente, y aunque pronto se arrepintió por no preguntar antes, Jaskier no le dio tiempo a alejarse, pues rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó de vuelta instantáneamente, permitiéndole disfrutar la calidez y humedad de su boca, y acariciar sus labios y lengua con tal necesidad que creyó no poder dejar de hacerlo.

Jaskier era caliente, suave y dulce. Gemía contra su boca y tiraba con cuidado de su pelo, haciéndolo gruñir excitado mientras sentía su miembro crecer contra el trasero del fae, quien comenzó a frotarse apenas lo sintió y bajó sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón.

Sentir las suaves manos contra su pelvis sólo lo encendió más, y se apresuró a terminar de sacarse la maldita prenda con desesperados movimientos para intercambiar sus posiciones, dejando a Jaskier de espaldas contra la cama y con las alas extendidas a cada lado. Él le desabrochó el pantalón también, y el fae lo ayudó a terminar de arrojarlo lejos.

Geralt se sintió en el cielo cuando por fin se posicionó entre las cálidas piernas, juntando sus miembros con una mano y acunando la mejilla del fae con la otra para volver a besarlo.

Las feromonas de ambos habían cubierto por completo la habitación, y él realmente estaba disfrutándolo mientras se sumergía en la mojada boca del omega, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle que lo obligó separarse con gran esfuerzo, apretando la mandíbula y respirando forzosamente con la frente apoyada en el pecho de Jaskier, quien se tensó bajo él y acarició su pelo con cuidado.

—¿Geralt? ¿Qué ocurre? —le murmuró el ojiazul, y él se irguió sólo un poco para mirarlo con preocupación, sin poder creer que le había tomado tanto recordar algo tan importante.

—¿Estás... seguro de querer hacer ésto? —masculló entre dientes, pues no sabía si todo era producto del celo del fae, y no porque realmente quisiera acostarse con él.

Vio las mejillas del ojiazul sonrojándose, y aunque se sintió mal por ponerlo incómodo, necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien entre ellos.

—¿Tú no? —murmuró Jaskier, y él asintió rápidamente.

—Mierda, claro que sí, pero tu celo... —dijo sin saber cómo explicarse, pero aliviándose al ver que Jaskier parecía haber entendido.

—Aún faltan semanas, querido brujo, estoy plenamente consciente de lo que quiero —tranquilizó, sonriendo con los labios mojados, hinchados y enrojecidos, y eso fue todo lo que Geralt necesitó escuchar para volver a abalanzarse contra ellos, bajando una mano entre sus pelvis para acariciar el muslo del omega y acercarse lentamente a su entrada, gimiendo de excitación al encontrarla mojada.

Jaskier gimió también, sufriendo un espasmo que frotó aun más sus húmedos miembros entre sí, y aunque Geralt sintió que ya estaba goteando líquido preseminal, se obligó a separarse del beso para enterrarse contra el cuello del omega, pues debía calmarse si quería prepararlo primero.

—¿Estás bien? —jadeó el fae, y Geralt gruñó por su voz tan excitante, volviendo a besarlo mientras comenzaba a introducir un dedo en su entrada y tensándose al sentir las mojadas paredes apretándolo con fuerza.

—Quiero ir lento... —murmuró contra sus labios, y se derritió ante el toque del omega acunando su rostro.

—Oh, cariño, no soy de porcelana —tranquilizó Jaskier, sonriendo mientras le mordía suavemente el labio. Geralt sintió su miembro palpitar dolorosamente ante ese gesto, pero el ojiazul no lo dejó sufrir demasiado, pues pronto la suave mano envolvió lo que podía cubrir de su longitud, y con los ojos nublados sintió cómo el par de piernas abrazaban su cintura, acercando la punta de su miembro a la entrada del omega.

—Jaskier... —gruñó entre dientes, sudando de excitación y sintiendo que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más.

El fae acomodó un mechón suelto tras su oreja, y cuando Geralt logró enfocar su visión para mirarlo, soltó un gemido gutural al verlo ahí, tan sudado y enrojecido como él, mirándolo con la excitación en todo su rostro y, sobre todo, un infinito cariño en su dulce sonrisa.

—Por favor, Geralt, deja de preocuparte y hagamos el amor —le susurró aún sonriendo, y el sonrió de vuelta dándole un pequeño beso, sólo juntando sus labios con suavidad y lentitud, una, otra y otra vez, mientras introducía su miembro con cuidado en la entrada del omega. Tenía los músculos increíblemente tensos, pero eso no afectó a los suaves besos que siguió repartiendo por su frente, mejillas y nariz, hasta que por fin logró entrar por completo y ambos soltaron un profundo jadeo agotado.

—Mierda, estás apretado —masculló entre dientes, y Jaskier rió despacio antes de besar su mejilla.

—Creo que sólo eres muy grande —le respondió abrazándolo por el cuello, moviendo repentinamente su pelvis y sacándole otro gruñido de la garganta. Geralt sonrió, apoyando un codo al lado de la cabeza del fae y bajando su mano para envolver su pequeño miembro, disfrutando el agudo gemido que eso provocó y retrocediendo lentamente para dar la primera estocada.

Jaskier estaba tan malditamente caliente y mojado, que todo su cuerpo tembló cuando por fin comenzó a embestirlo, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su entrada mientras buscaba su punto especial. De pronto las paredes apretaron su miembro con más fuerza aun y, junto al fuerte gemido del ojiazul, supo que no había tardado en encontrarlo, así que se acomodó para apoyar las piernas del fae sobre sus hombros y penetrarlo con más fuerza y profundidad, y los temblorosos y fuertes gemidos que obtuvo a cambio lo hicieron gemir también, sintiendo cada vez sus cuerpos más mojados y su miembro resbalándose deliciosamente en la mojada entrada del ojiazul.

—Geralt... —gimió el omega, acunando su mejilla—, espera... yo... no quiero venirme tan rápido... —rogó con lágrimas de placer derramándose por las esquinas de sus ojos, y aunque le costó obedecer, asintió, bajando sus piernas y besándolo antes de cambiarlos de posición.

Jaskier se apoyó de manos y rodillas contra la cama, y bajó su pecho hasta el colchón para alzar su entrada hacia él, girando su rostro para mirarlo de reojo y darle una sonrisa excitada que él correspondió, dirigiendo la punta de su miembro hacia su entrada nuevamente y frotándolo contra el líquido que se derramaba entre sus muslos.

Era increíble lo mucho que el omega lubricaba. Entendió por qué al fae no le costaba tanto tomar su longitud, así que no se contuvo al penetrarlo profundamente otra vez, gruñendo ante el gemido que obtuvo a cambio e inclinándose contra la espalda del fae, apretando la mandíbula y tomando la mano del omega contra el colchón, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos con cariño mientras besaba la curva de su espalda, sin parar de embestirlo con fuerza y envolviendo su miembro con la otra mano, bombeándolo suavemente y manteniéndolo mojado con los fluidos que se deslizaban por sus muslos.

Las plumas de las alas estaban más desordenadas y sudadas que nunca, y Geralt no creyó que pudieran verse más excitantes, abiertas de par en par a cada lado del cuerpo desnudo de Jaskier, tensas por el placer que estaba sintiendo y totalmente expuestas a él. Le sacó otro de tantos gruñidos guturales, e intentó contenerse de tocarlas embistiendo con más fuerza para liberar su deseo, sin embargo, recordó que a Jaskier no le molestaba si las tocaba y, un poco dudoso, se atrevió a pasar su mano por las plumas con cuidado, y se sorprendió cuando el fae alzó más su trasero en respuesta, gimiendo con fuerza y haciendo más profunda la penetración.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó en un jadeo como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, y Jaskier asintió rápidamente, acercando su ala hacia él y embistiéndose con fuerza a sí mismo contra su miembro, sacándole un sonoro gemido a ambos.

Se inclinó completamente sobre él esta vez y, tomando su ala con adoración, comenzó a besarla mientras seguía embistiéndolo, ahora con más lentitud pero una mayor profundidad que resultaba torturadora para ambos. Jaskier se empujaba contra él también, y las fuertes estocadas lo sacudían hacia adelante, así que Geralt dejó de envolver su miembro para rodear con un brazo su estómago, y así lo mantenía en su lugar mientras seguía besando sus plumas y espalda, embistiendo con fuerza hasta que la mojada entrada de Jaskier se apretó de manera imposible, y supo que pronto se vendría.

—Geralt... —gimió Jaskier temblorosamente, y él asintió entendiendo, girándolo con cuidado para regresarlos a la primera posición.

—Está bien, Jask, no te contengas —alentó embistiéndolo más rápido, deleitándose con los gemidos que provocó y besando las lágrimas de placer en las sienes de su omega. Jaskier volvió a abrazar su cintura con las piernas, y Geralt apretó la mandíbula al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse.—. Voy a correrme también, así que hazlo conmigo —pidió en voz baja, entrelazando sus manos una vez más y acunando su mejilla con su mano libre.

—Yo... ¿puedo...? —murmuró el omega, y Geralt se dio cuenta de los colmillos que sobresalían entre sus labios, sonriendo al reconocerlos de todas esas veces que los defendió de los humanos.

—Hm —asintió bajo un suave gruñido, a la vez que un cosquilleo bajaba por su espalda provocándole escalofríos y todos sus sentidos se nublaban, sintiendo su miembro hinchándose lentamente dentro de Jaskier, quien gimió viniéndose a la par que él y acercándolo más con sus piernas mientras el nudo seguía creciendo.

Su orgasmo aún no acababa cuando sintió la cálida lengua del omega deslizándose por su cuello, y luego unos delgados colmillos clavándose profundamente en él, sacándole otro gemido y alargando más el orgasmo.

Geralt sabía que Jaskier lo quería, sin embargo, sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente mientras el omega lo estaba mordiendo, pues un golpe de corriente pasó a través de su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil, y la conexión lo hizo más consciente que nunca del amor que el fae en realidad sentía por él.

Él no era de los que daban besos en la frente, ni muchos menos de los que lloraban para demostrar sus emociones, sin embargo, sintió sus ojos llenándose lágrimas mientras el omega le limpiaba la sangre del cuello con cariñosas lengüetadas, y él lo interrumpió sólo para besarlo con infinita adoración, sin poder creer que el ojiazul lo quisiera con tanta intensidad.

Sonrió contra sus labios, pues, aunque no pudiera morderlo de vuelta, Geralt ya amaba a Jaskier y lo reconocía como su compañero, y no planeaba dejarlo ir a menos que el omega así lo quisiera.

—Geralt, ¿estás llorando? —le preguntó Jaskier preocupado, y él sonrió, escondiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Shh, descansemos, tenemos una hora hasta que el nudo se vaya —se excusó, deleitándose con la vibración que sintió ante la suave risa del fae.

—Vesemir va a matarnos por llegar tan tarde —murmuró el fae con diversión, y Geralt gimió al sentir las caricias sobre su pelo.

—Entenderá —se limitó a decir, subiendo la mirada con somnolencia para besar la frente contraria por largos segundos, antes de continuar con su nariz y luego juntar cariñosamente sus labios. Jaskier gimió por la atención recibida y se acostó a horcajadas sobre él para acurrucarse contra su pecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con sus alas y suspirando cansado.

Geralt lo abrazó de vuelta y, esta vez con más confianza, pasó suavemente una mano por sus plumas, acariciándolas con cariño y recordando que, al final, nunca las acicaló como Jaskier le había pedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✺Perdón por el smut/lemon/porno sin avisar, pero habría sido spoilear lo que pasaría en este capítulo y odio el spoiler.  
> ✺No tenía planeado incluir smut en el fic, pero una de las mejores cosas del omegaverse es ésto, perdón si a alguien le molestó, sé que no a todos les gusta leerlo.  
> ✺No, no es el final, ¡pero queda poco!❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por no actualizar ayer:( Me costó un poco ordenar bien lo que será el final del fic, pero ya tengo apuntes por todos lados para que no se me escape nada. En serio lo siento, y gracias por la espera!❤

Soltó un gemido somnoliento, y se removió en su lugar sin saber por qué estaba tan cómodo, calentito y mojado. Entonces sintió el lento latido justo bajo él, y abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando lo que Geralt y él acababan de hacer.

Se irguió lentamente, nervioso y avergonzado, pero todo su cuerpo se relajó en el instante que vio al brujo durmiendo plácidamente bajo él, con _su_ mordida adornándole el cuello.

No podía creer a lo que habían llegado. Obviamente ambos se habían dejado llevar por la excitación del momento, y aunque lo hiciera muy feliz que su relación avanzara, en realidad, estaba preocupado por qué debería hacer ahora.

Geralt no era del tipo cariñoso, y definitivamente no del meloso. Si antes disfrutaba haciéndole bromas para molestarlo, ahora comenzaba a temer que eso lo terminara aburriendo. De hecho, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo debía saludarlo cuando despertara. ¿Sería excesivo si lo besaba? ¿Y si un abrazo lo ponía incómodo? ¿Y si Geralt preferiría que no estuviera ahí al abrir los ojos?

Mierda, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan inseguro de repente?

Contuvo la respiración cuando Geralt se removió bajo él, y se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que los ojos ámbar lo miraron adormilados, aún sin saber qué demonios hacer o decir. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que sufrir dos segundos pensándolo, pues Geralt no tardó en sonreírle y abrazarlo para darle un largo beso en la frente.

Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido ante ese gesto, y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, besándolo en los labios con emoción y alegría, y sintiéndose estúpido por haber estado nervioso cuando era Geralt de quien estaba hablando, su alfa aparentemente gruñón pero relleno de azúcar.

—Buenos días —murmuró el peliblanco con la voz más ronca de lo normal, y él rió, besándole la nariz antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse.

—Buenas tardes, más bien, ya debe pasar el mediodía —avisó, disfrutando de provocar que Geralt se levantara de un salto y comenzara a vestirse también, ambos preparándose para el sermón de Vesemir.

Tan pronto como terminó de ponerse las botas, se apresuró a lanzarse por las escaleras para planear hasta el primer piso, y rió cuando escuchó a Geralt gritándole que hacía trampa, sin embargo, se calló de golpe al ver al resto de la manada de pie en una esquina del comedor, y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la seriedad que los rodeaba, esperando a que su alfa lo alcanzara para acercarse a ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró preocupado, y se sorprendió al ver que Lambert chasqueaba la lengua, pasando por su lado para marcharse.

—Aparte de que a alguien se le zafó un tornillo, nada —gruñó el brujo, desapareciendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

Sintió el miedo envolverlo en un instante, y se preguntó si había hecho mal en tener relaciones con uno de ellos, pero Vesemir se apresuró a disipar esa duda.

—Ésto no tiene que ver con ustedes —dijo el mayor con un suspiro, aunque eso no llegó a ser tranquilizador. Al menos, Geralt pareció sentir su nerviosismo, pues sintió su mano envolviendo la suya para darle apoyo, aun cuando seguramente él estaba igual—. Lo tengo decidido desde hace un tiempo, voy a irme de la manada y Eskel tomará mi lugar.

—¿Tú _qué_? —masculló Geralt, y aunque la noticia le había llegado como un golpe en el estómago, fue su turno de apretar su mano, desplegando sus feromonas en un intento de calmarlo.

—¿Nos dirías por qué? —preguntó intentando sonar calmado. Eskel no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron, y Jaskier se estaba preocupando al verlo tan inmóvil, de brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en el suelo. Aunque parecía tranquilo, él sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, por lo que debía intentar que la charla fuera lo más civilizada posible.

Vesemir suspiró, haciendo una larga pausa antes de asentir: —Ya no estoy haciendo las cosas bien, hijo —murmuró con tono cansado, y Jaskier se tensó por el apodo cariñoso—. Los errores pueden costarle la vida a cualquiera de ustedes, y yo ya he cometido muchos. Sé que Eskel lo hará mejor.

—¿Entonces es todo? ¿Estás huyendo? —gruñó Geralt dando un paso al frente, y Jaskier tuvo que soltarlo para poner una mano frente a su pecho—. ¿Vas a regresar al camino por tu cuenta hasta que un monstruo te mate?

—No es un mal final para un brujo —respondió Vesemir, irguiendo su postura para mirarlo con firmeza.

—Es el final que nos espera a todos, pero no _solos_ —insistió el peliblanco, alzando la voz—. De lo contrario no habríamos comenzando toda esta mierda de las manadas. Ahora nos protegemos entre nosotros, Vesemir, si no vas a tener el valor para seguir siendo líder, al menos tenlo para quedarte hasta el final —dijo con crudeza, y Jaskier tragó saliva, removiéndose incómodo ante el tenso silencio que se asentó y que nadie parecía tener la intención de interrumpir.

Suspiró, desde luego él tendría que traer un poco de paz aquí.

—Vesemir —comenzó con voz suave, y agradeció que el mayor le dirigiera la mirada—. No tengo duda de que Eskel sería un gran líder, pero aún es muy temprano para que te releve —dijo con sinceridad, y antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, continuó—: Las decisiones de un líder son difíciles, pero si se ha ganado la confianza de sus seguidores no importará qué tan bien o mal salga, lidiarán con eso juntos. Tú te ganaste mi confianza y respeto en poco tiempo, Vesemir, no me importa cuántos errores cometas en el futuro, aún eres quien más experiencia tiene entre nosotros y, por lo tanto, el más calificado para cargar con nuestro peso.

El mayor lo miró en silencio varios segundos, y Jaskier tuvo que esforzarse para seguir firme en su postura, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Dirías lo mismo si murieras por culpa de mis decisiones? —preguntó Vesemir por fin, y Jaskier asintió sin dudarlo.

—Moriría orgulloso de mi líder, y de la manada que me acogió cuando todos los demás me rechazaron —afirmó con determinación, mirando fijamente los ojos ámbar para demostrar cuán sinceras eran sus palabras.

Geralt tomó su mano nuevamente, y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos igual de nerviosos, esperando que ese pequeño discurso hubiera servido de algo.

Vesemir alargó su sufrimiento por un par de eternos minutos, pero finalmente suspiró bajando los hombros, y Jaskier apretó con fuerza la mano de Geralt, no preparado aún para su respuesta.

—Lo admito, eres persuasivo —dijo el mayor con una suave sonrisa—, aunque es difícil pensar con tanto olor a sexo mareándome, dense un baño y puede que considere quedarme — finalizó sacudiendo su mano frente a él, y dándose la vuelta para marcharse con aire más tranquilo.

Geralt y Jaskier se quedaron inmóviles, incómodos y aturdidos por lo repentino que había sido eso, pero la risa de Eskel no tardó en hacerlos despabilar, y ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Te daría un abrazo, Jask, pero Vesemir tiene razón, tengan piedad y vayan a remojarse unas horas —pidió entre risas burlonas, aunque Jaskier pudo ver la alegría detrás del brujo y, compartiendo el sentimiento, le sacó la lengua con falsa molestia.

Sintió a Geralt pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y unos labios posándose varios segundos en su frente le cambiaron en seguida la expresión, sacándole una feliz sonrisa de la boca mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo con todo y alas.

—No sé tú, pero creo que nos dio el día libre —bromeó, sin esperar que Geralt asintiera a cambio.

—Hm, volvamos a la cama —murmuró en su oído, y aunque la idea fue tentadora, él sólo rió, zafándose de su agarre y alejándose en dirección al segundo piso.

—Oh, lo siento querido brujo, tengo cosas que hacer —anunció, guiñándole un ojo y corriendo hacia la habitación de Geralt antes de que éste supiera a qué iba.

Aún no había terminado su nido, y las mantas donde durmió con Geralt sin duda serían una buena adquisición.

✺✺✺

Geralt sonrió suavemente al ver a Jaskier desapareciendo por las escaleras, y subió de manera involuntaria la mano a su cuello, donde la pequeña marca de su omega había quedado alojada.

Era irónico cómo el límite que había querido poner entre ellos había quedado bajo tierra. El fae prácticamente se había burlado de sus estúpidas barreras, entrando en su espacio con su característica aura de felicidad y clavándole los colmillos con una dulzura que sólo él era capaz de manejar.

Aunque Geralt había estado totalmente dispuesto a darle su mordida, le sorprendió que Jaskier también quisiera hacer lo mismo por él, como si de verdad tuviera la intención de formar un lazo. Esa nunca había sido su intención, nunca pensó llegar a ese grado de cercanía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no creyó que alguien sería capaz de darle tanto.

Ahora, si bien no habían formado el vínculo por completo , suficiente tenía con la mordida en su cuello para saber con certeza los sentimientos que Jaskier tenía por él, y aunque Geralt ya tenía claro hace tiempo lo que sentía por el fae, realmente le sorprendió que fuera correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Le recordó todas aquellas veces que, para defenderlos de los humanos, Jaskier mostró algo tan personal como sus colmillos, y su ensimismada expresión pasó a una mueca confundida, pues aunque eso siempre le había llamado la atención de una grata manera, recién ahora que lo conocía mejor se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era una reacción así en Jaskier, sabiendo que la única forma de que el ojiazul fuera agresivo era si oía la voz de mando.

Entonces, vino a su mente la primera vez que llegaron a un pueblo como manada y, si bien todo el tiempo había fingido no prestarle atención, definitivamente notó lo asustado que reaccionó ante las cosas que los humanos les arrojaron, luciendo como si quisiera salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Pero no tenía sentido, Jaskier era jodidamente más fuerte que los humanos desde antes que lo conocieran, ¿por qué estaría tan asustado?

Frunció el ceño, y tomó algunos panes antes de subir las escaleras, sin poder creer que de pronto se sintiera con la confianza de preguntárselo directamente.

Lo sintió moviéndose de un lado a otro en su habitación y, sin pensar, abrió la puerta luego de un par de golpes, pero se quedó estático cuando lo vio sobre la cama, ordenando lo que parecía ser el famoso nido del que Vesemir les habló y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tal como él debía estar en ese momento.

Cerró de un portazo, y sintiéndose un enorme imbécil comenzó a disculparse en voz alta, sin poder creer que había hecho algo tan estúpido cuando sabía bien que no debía acercarse a ese lugar. ¿En dónde mierda tenía su cabeza?

Apoyó su frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, repitiendo «Lo siento...» una y otra vez, con la angustia recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y tratando de escuchar cualquier movimiento del otro lado.

Pasaron eternos minutos para que la cama crujiera levemente y unos pasos familiares se acercaran a la puerta. Él se irguió en seguida, tensándose por completo mientras oía la perilla de la puerta siendo girada, y contuvo la respiración de golpe cuando Jaskier apareció frente a él, dándole una de sus cariñosas sonrisas pero, esta vez, con los ojos cristalizados y la nariz enrojecida.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose peor que nunca y apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró otra vez, queriendo tomar sus manos pero sin atrever a moverse.

Jaskier negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo y acercándose para darle un suave beso en el mentón.

—No es tu culpa, Geralt, son cosas tontas de omegas, no puedo controlarlo —dijo el ojiazul intentando tranquilizarlo, pero que _él_ estuviera tratando de consolarlo sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

—No es algo tonto, maldición —masculló cerrando los ojos y, al sentir que el fae lo abrazaba por la cintura, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo de vuelta y esconderse en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Me alegra que lo pienses —susurró Jaskier con un tono divertido y dulce—. Porque acabo de terminarlo, ¿quieres entrar?

Se separó de golpe, pestañeando aturdido y dudando si había escuchado bien. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando si quería...?

—¿No te... molesta? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y aunque la risa del ojiazul fue tranquilizadora, sólo lo confundió aun más.

—Tienes que ayudarme a mantener tu olor aquí —explicó Jaskier sonriendo, antes de tomar su mano y dirigirlo hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta antes de acomodarse en su nido y mirarlo como si esperara que entrara también.

Geralt estaba teniendo problemas para procesarlo. No debería ser tan difícil de creer, considerando que esta mañana habían tenido sexo y llevaba la mordida del omega en su cuello. _Pero lo era_ , era jodidamente difícil de creer, y casi tuvo que empujarse a sí mismo para dar un paso adelante, sacándose las botas con sus propios talones y entrando al esponjoso nido con la duda impregnada en cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que Jaskier rió suavemente de nuevo y lo jaló de la camisa, empujándolo para caer sobre él y casi tapar por completo el nido con sus alas.

Él pestañeó aturdido, sorprendido por lo cómodo que era en realidad e hipnotizado por la sonrisa del ojiazul, la que no tardó en contagiarlo y llenarle el pecho de esa cálida sensación que hace tiempo se le había hecho tan familiar.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró Jaskier, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo expectante.

Sus labios enrojecidos llamaron su atención, y no dudó en dejar un pequeño beso en ellos, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta —respondió en voz baja, deleitándose con la emocionada expresión que recibió a cambio.

✺✺✺

Jaskier despertó de un sobresalto, irguiéndose con la respiración agitada y adaptando en seguida su vista a la oscuridad de la noche. Al segundo siguiente sintió una mano sobre su espalda, y aunque apenas estaba recordando que estaba a salvo en su nido, reconoció en seguida ese cálido toque, y su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Geralt, y él asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por provocar que su alfa lo mirara con tanta preocupación.

No tenía razones para haber tenido una pesadilla. Ayer habían pasado todo el día holgazaneando como reyes, llevando comida al nido, dándose un largo baño y haciéndose trenzas, ¿por qué demonios había soñado una cosa tan horrible?

—¿Seguro? —insistió el brujo, y él hizo una mueca, porque en realidad no lo estaba.

—¿Quién está patrullando hoy? —preguntó a cambio.

Geralt frunció el ceño y se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, pero no tardó en contestarle: —Lambert, ¿por qué?

Contuvo la respiración, y se puso de pie en seguida para ponerse la ropa aun cuando fuera mitad de la noche.

—Jaskier, dime qué ocurre —pidió el brujo y, mientras él se colgaba el portaflechas con el arco en la espalda, se giró hacia él sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—Lo siento, Geralt, tengo que asegurarme de que este sueño no sea real, alcánzame con Roach en cuanto puedas —murmuró, acercándose rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios y sintiéndose mal por dejarlo así, pero prefería no arriesgarse, así que se apresuró a salir por la ventana y adentrarse en el bosque, tratando de localizar el aroma del brujo menor entre la gélida brisa.

Afortunadamente, Lambert parecía haber bebido antes de patrullar —por muy irresponsable que eso fuera—, así que no tardó en sentir el olor a alcohol y encontrarlo, aterrizando de golpe frente a él y exhalando profundamente al ver que estaba totalmente sano.

—Mierda, Jask, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? —se quejó el brujo, apresurándose a esconder la petaca en su armadura. Jaskier rodó los ojos, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

—¿No has visto nada raro? —preguntó examinando su alrededor, pero comenzó a pensar que tal vez sí era sólo un sueño cuando nada en el paisaje le pareció fuera de lo normal.

—Aparte de unas putas kikimoras que me rajaron el brazo, no, nada —gruñó Lambert, y él sonrió, asintiendo y acercándose.

—No te tomarían de sorpresa si no anduvieras bebiendo —reprochó, obteniendo sólo un chasquido de lengua como respuesta. No demoró mucho en curarlo, era una herida bastante insignificante la verdad, y tan pronto como terminó se elevó un par de metros, no dispuesto a quedarse tranquilo todavía—. Voy a echar un vistazo, vuelvo en seguida —avisó, esperando el asentimiento para alzarse sobre los árboles.

Era una noche bastante tranquila la verdad, y estaba lo suficientemente alto como para ver que no había nada extraño a varios kilómetros alrededor, sin embargo, aún seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, y sólo por eso siguió elevándose, agudizando su vista cada vez más y examinando cada pequeño espacio en el bosque, prestando atención hasta a la ardilla más lejana.

Entonces los vio, y con el corazón subiendo a su garganta se lanzó en picada para aterrizar con un inevitable estruendo, descubriendo que Geralt ya había llegado al lado de su hermano y ambos lo veían confundidos.

Jaskier sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estómago incluso antes de abrir la boca.

—Los brujos Gato —murmuró entre dientes—, vienen hacia acá, y creo que encontraron un omega.


	19. Chapter 19

Su estado pasó de preocupación a ira en menos de un segundo. Hace tiempo que no sentía su sangre hervir de esa manera, pero sabía que debía calmarse, pues ahora sus feromonas afectaban más a Jaskier y, por mucho que quisiera asesinar a cada uno de los miembros de esa Escuela, no podía, no cuando eso pondría en peligro a su omega.

—Vámonos —masculló entre dientes, posando una mano en la espalda baja del fae y empujándolo suavemente hacia Roach, sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Lambert no se movía, y se giró confundido al no entender por qué no estaba subiéndose ya a su caballo—. Lambert —gruñó, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

El menor estaba tan tenso como él, y ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo.

—Tengo que ir —murmuró por lo bajo, dando un paso hacia el frente. Geralt tuvo que moverse rápido, apresurándose a tomarlo del brazo y manteniéndolo en su lugar antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —gruñó, empujándolo para quedar frente a él—. ¿Por qué mierda quieres ir con ellos? ¿Olvidaste que casi matana Jaskier? —preguntó sintiendo cómo su ira aumentaba.

—Geralt —masculló Lambert viéndolo a los ojos—, necesito saber cómo murió Aiden, necesito saber _dónde_ está su cuerpo, ¡ponte en mi puto lugar, maldita sea! —alzó la voz, y de pronto no supo qué responderle, conteniendo la respiración mientras enfocaba su vista en Jaskier, quien lo miraba con preocupación desde unos metros tras su hermano.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su estómago por la idea que se formó en su cabeza. Al principio le aterraba perder otro compañero de equipo más, pero era su omega de quien estaba hablando ahora, su compañero de vida, y aunque su vínculo no estuviera completo, Geralt sabía que no podría seguir viviendo si lo perdía a él.

Volvió a mirar a Lambert, sintiéndose mal por haberse enojado con él desde el primer incidente con los Gato, pues sin duda él habría reaccionado igual en su posición, haciendo todo lo posible por saber el paradero del fae y... destruyendo todo cuando supiera lo que le había pasado.

Sin embargo, aunque realmente lo sentía por su hermano, no iba a arriesgar a Jaskier para conocer el paradero de Aiden.

—Volvamos primero —dijo en un tono más suave—. Que Eskel y Vesemir te acompañen, ni siquiera sabemos a qué han venido.

Lambert se relajó un poco ante eso, y Geralt agradeció que pareciera haber entendido, pues le dio un asentimiento antes de montar en su caballo y dirigirse hacia Kaer Morhen.

Suspirando, se subió sobre Roach y le ofreció su mano a Jaskier, sintiendo que por fin se calmaba un poco cuando el fae lo abrazó por atrás, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y rodeándolo con sus alas.

—¿Qué tan cerca están? —preguntó por lo bajo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para sentir más el calor del ojiazul.

—Medio día, tal vez un poco más —murmuró Jaskier, y su tono sonó tan angustiado que necesitó respirar profundamente para no volver a alterarse, pues realmente, _en serio_ quería matar a todos los brujos que lo habían lastimado.

—Hm... —asintió, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y concentrándose en los brazos del omega rodeándolo, en la respiración tras él y en el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, fieles recordatorios de que Jaskier estaba vivo, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

✺✺✺

Jaskier podía controlar el crecimiento de los árboles, pero para eso debía sentirlos y, al hacerlo, notaba cada pequeño cambio en la conducción de su energía, incluso si sólo era afectada por la pequeña vibración de una ardilla corriendo.

Sin embargo, como su vista por sí sola ya era lo suficientemente buena, nunca puso en práctica esta habilidad, aunque a veces la efectuara sin darse cuenta. En sueños, por ejemplo.

Las pisadas de cinco robustos alfas y sus caballos, al parecer, no fue algo que su habilidad optara por ignorar, así que la última imagen que obtuvo de ellos llegó a sus sueños y, junto a él, todo un aterrador escenario de lo que podían hacerle a su manada.

Porque por supuesto que les tenía miedo después de que casi lo mataran, pero si había algo que le aterraba más, era que lastimaran a sus alfas de la manera en que lo hicieron con él. Que dañaran a Geralt.

Entonces, aquí estaba, sintiéndose impotente por no poder acompañar a los brujos al encuentro de los Gato, ya que podrían usar la voz de mando de nuevo y sólo se volvería un estorbo. Geralt se quedaría con él y, aunque eso lo aliviaba en parte, seguía jodidamente preocupado por el resto.

—Lambert —llamó mientras Vesemir y Eskel ensillaban a sus caballos, obteniendo la atención del brujo en seguida—, ¿es... necesario que hagas ésto? —preguntó por lo bajo, sintiéndose mal por sólo mencionarlo.

El alfa hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

—Créeme que preferiría ir solo, mocoso, pero sabes que el viejo no me dejará hacerlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jaskier asintió lentamente, dando un paso hacia atrás para que pudiera subirse a su caballo, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sacudiendo su pelo, y alzó la vista para ver al brujo sonriéndole.

—Por cierto, felicidades por follar con mi hermano, ya era hora —dijo, y él sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras le quitaba la mano de un juguetón manotazo, riendo y relajándose un poco.

—Suerte —murmuró sinceramente, y Lambert asintió antes de montar por fin.

—Bien, ya saben qué hacer si no regresamos al amanecer —les dijo Vesemir, y tanto él como Geralt asintieron en silencio—. No esperen demasiado, ¿entendido? No les den la oportunidad de acercarse a ustedes.

—Entendido —respondieron ambos, y el mayor asintió conforme antes de subirse a su caballo, dándoles una última mirada y girándose para dirigirse con Lambert a la salida.

—Te encargo a Lil' Bleater, Jask —le dijo Eskel con una sonrisa que él correspondió, diciéndose a sí mismo que no sería por mucho tiempo, que volverían sanos en unas horas y todo ésto sólo habría sido una de las peores noches de su vida.

✺✺✺

Por más que quisiera acurrucarse en su nido con su alfa y esconderse del mundo, Jaskier se obligó a esperar en una de las torres de la fortaleza, sentado en el techo con Lil' Bleater entre sus piernas y Geralt abrazándolo por detrás, ambos en un tenso silencio que ni siquiera la pequeña cabra se atrevía a romper.

Hasta que no soportó más, y luego de algunas horas él fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—Debería echar un vistazo, ¿no crees? Si tomo suficiente altura de nuevo...

—¿De qué serviría? —soltó Geralt, suspirando—. De todos modos no podemos ir.

—Nunca dije que quisiera ir...

—Lo pensaste —respondió el alfa dándole un pequeño beso en la nuca, y Jaskier se inclinó hacia atrás, extendiendo sus alas a cada lado para recostarse por completo en su regazo y mirar de cabeza los ojos ámbar, sonriendo suavemente.

—¿Tú no? —susurró—. Sé que ninguno de nosotros piensa huir si algo sale mal.

Geralt guardó silencio, y él se tensó cuando lo vio desviar la mirada.

—¿Geralt? No pensaste que de verdad huiríamos, ¿cierto? —murmuró asustado, y se irguió de golpe cuando el brujo siguió sin contestar—. ¡Geralt!

—No pienso ponerte en peligro, Jaskier —respondió por fin, viéndolo a los ojos con seriedad.

Boqueó unos segundos, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

—Estaré bien si estoy contigo —murmuró, angustiado—, pero no podemos abandonarlos, son nuestra familia, Geralt, _tú_ sobre todo deberías negarte a la sola idea de...

— _Te amo_ , Jaskier —interrumpió el alfa, y él cerró la boca abruptamente, sintiendo que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones—. Te amo, ¿entiendes? Eres la única persona que no soportaría perder, así que lo siento, pero no dejaré que te pongas en peligro.

Sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, y bajó la vista mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, golpeado por las palabras de Geralt que, si bien comprendía y ablandaban su corazón, no dejaban de preocuparlo.

—Estaré abajo —murmuró, tomando a Lil' Bleater en sus brazos y dando un salto fuera de la torre rápidamente, antes de que el brujo pudiera detenerlo. Necesitaba pensar unos minutos, necesitaba calmarse, rogar que toda esta angustia fuera innecesaria y que su manada volviera mucho antes del amanecer.

Dejó con cuidado a la cabra en el suelo y él se sentó en la tierra, apoyando sus manos sobre ésta y concentrándose en absorber la máxima energía posible, preparándose para cualquier cosa aun cuando ni siquiera supiera qué haría en el caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

No quería arriesgar a Geralt, por Melitele, prefería morir él a dejar que algo malo le pasara, pero tampoco iba a abandonar a su manada sin siquiera intentar algo para ayudarlos, así que pensó, pensó y pensó y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una solución.

✺✺✺

Pese a lo tenso y preocupado que estaba, Geralt no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio cómo, a lo lejos, Jaskier practicaba su magia curativa con una liebre muerta.

Estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que había progresado en tan poco tiempo, y deseó que el resto también viera lo que había logrado, tal vez cuando volvieran al camino y realizaran algún contrato lo suficientemente difícil para sacarles algunos rasguños.

Su sonrisa se borró, sintiendo que la culpa sólo se hundía cada vez más en su pecho. Jaskier tenía razón, era su familia la que estaba en peligro, no podía simplemente abandonarlos fingiendo que no tuvo otra alternativa. Había otra, el problema era que eso ponía en riesgo a Jaskier tanto si lo dejaba solo como si iban ambos con el resto.

Lo pensó toda la noche, hora tras hora, pero le costó tanto decidir que el amanecer apareció en un parpadeo, y de pronto el galope de _Scorpion_ lo hizo erguirse de golpe, comprobando que realmente lo había escuchado antes de bajar rápidamente de la torre y ver cómo Jaskier recibía a su hermano afuera de la fortaleza.

Contuvo la respiración al llegar con ellos, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo moreteado que estaba.

—Estás bien, estás bien —escuchó a Jaskier murmurando, y por fin reaccionó para ayudar a Eskel sostenerse sobre sí mismo, guiándolo hacia la fortaleza y sentándolo en el suelo para que Jaskier pudiera curarlo.

—¿Lil' Bleater? —murmuró Eskel.

—Me ofende que preguntes —gruñó Jaskier mientras comenzaba a trabajar, aunque Geralt sólo reconoció la preocupación en su voz. Él seguía inmóvil a un lado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Ni siquiera quería que Eskel abriera la boca, demasiado asustado de lo que tuviera que informar, de lo que les dijera sobre Vesemir y Lambert.

Tragó saliva y, por muy asustado que estuviera, fue él quién preguntó.

—¿Dónde están? —masculló por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

Eskel le dio una seria mirada, y él tuvo que contener la respiración nuevamente.

—No venían a dialogar —murmuró su hermano entre dientes, con una mano apoyada en sus costillas y el cansancio en todo su rostro—. Los Gato son rencorosos, Geralt... —dijo lentamente como si hablara entre líneas, y cuando entendió a lo que se refería dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás, rechazando la idea con todo su ser.

—Un intercambio —masculló entre dientes, y Eskel asintió.

Jaskier permaneció callado, concentrado en su trabajo, y él tuvo que alejarse unos pasos para intentar calmar su ira, caminando en círculos y regulando su respiración.

—Nos dieron hasta el atardecer —murmuró Eskel, y él asintió bruscamente, no queriendo saber más del asunto.

Estuvieron casi una hora así, compartiendo el silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los resoplidos de Scorpion. Los tres sumidos en sus pensamientos y tan tensos que ni siquiera Jaskier parecía tener la intención de alivianar ese aire entre ellos.

Geralt lo miró de vez en cuando. Sabía que Jaskier también estaba formando planes en su cabeza, y lo más seguro era que él no estaría de acuerdo con ninguno de ellos, así que apenas el ojiazul terminó de curar a su hermano él se acercó rápidamente, apresurándose en ser el primero en hablar.

—Los Grifo son una buena manada —murmuró, tragando saliva y apretando los puños—, deberías... —se calló de golpe, siendo interrumpido por los labios del fae tocando suavemente los suyos.

—No me iré a ningún lado, querido brujo —susurró Jaskier, sonriéndole suavemente y rozando con cariño sus narices antes de alejarse—. Así que te propongo algo; vamos los tres ahora mismo, o me ayudas a lidiar con la voz de mando primero.

Frunció el ceño, retrocediendo un paso en negación.

—Jaskier, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil —rogó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y tratando de transmitirle la aflicción que ésto le hacía sentir—. Los dejarás atrás en cuestión de minutos, es mejor que te vayas...

—Geralt, ellos tienen un omega —insistió el fae, esta vez con más determinación—. ¿No es esa la razón por la que me uní a ustedes en primer lugar? Si no voy, será una pelea dispareja, no servirá de nada que tú...

—¡Sólo vas a estorbarnos! —alzó la voz, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al tener que recurrir a ésto—. ¡¿Quieres que todo se repita de nuevo?! ¡Ya nos causaste suficientes problemas al ir con los Gato sin avisarnos! ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso de una maldita vez?! —finalizó, respirando agitado y luchando para que su voz no temblara al ver la dolida expresión que, una vez más, causaba en su omega, quien desvió la mirada con los ojos cristalizados y todo el cuerpo tenso.

—Geralt —masculló Eskel en advertencia, pero él lo ignoró, odiándose demasiado a sí mismo como para lidiar con el enojo de alguien más.

—Te diré algo, querido brujo... desde que te conocí, supe que sería difícil lidiar contigo —murmuró el ojiazul, alzando la mirada con una temblorosa sonrisa y las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas—. Siempre caminabas como si llevaras un gólem sobre los hombros, y con ese lindo entrecejo arrugado —rió suavemente, y Geralt sintió que su corazón se destruía cada vez más al escucharlo—. No dejaba de preguntarme qué te hacía infeliz, y si sería capaz de darle un poco de alegría a tus días, de sacarte una sonrisa.

—Jaskier —masculló entre dientes, rogando por que se detuviera.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que lo logré —rió, y otras pocas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro—, creo que pude hacerte feliz, Geralt, porque dijiste que me _amas_ , y ya no me importa cuánto duelan tus intentos por alejarme, ahora sé que lo haces cuando quieres protegerme, y lo siento, pero deberás aceptar que quiero protegerte de vuelta, porque yo también te amo y no pienso dejarte solo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que no podía contener más la opresión en su pecho ni el nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo, Jaskier siempre estaba ahí para aliviar su dolor, y no tardó más que dos segundos en sentir los brazos del omega rodeando su cuello, dejando que se apoyara sobre su hombro y permitiéndole descansar ahí, como si hace unos segundos él no le hubiera gritado que se fuera.

No le importó que su hermano estuviera a un lado. Geralt no dudó en abrazar al fae de vuelta, derramando las lágrimas que tenía contenidas y preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a Jaskier, y por qué demonios el omega lo había elegido a él cuando siempre fue un imbécil.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —murmuró cuando logró calmarse un poco, y la sonrisa que el ojiazul le dio fue todo lo que necesitó para llenarse de confianza.

No importaba qué pasara ahora, estarían juntos hasta el final.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final con el capítulo más largo del fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer, fue un placer hacer este viaje con ustedes❤

Por cada metro que avanzaba, Lambert sentía una espina clavándose más profundamente en su pecho, como si algo le dijera que todo en ésto estaba mal, que Aiden estaba _muerto_ y que no cambiaría nada averiguando cómo sucedió.

Estaba en conflicto consigo mismo. Necesitaba saber si al menos podía vengar al único omega que amó pero, por otro lado, estaba Jaskier, el omega que se había ganado su cariño a tal punto de considerarlo otro hermano.

Sabía que los Gato venían por venganza, eran rencorosos como él y, seguramente, que un sólo omega haya derrotado a cinco de ellos a la vez les había dañado demasiado el orgullo. Tenían una _reputación_ que defender, y si eso se esparcía por las otras Escuelas, bueno, serían el principal motivo de conversación para la cena.

Entonces sí, los Gato venían por Jaskier, y él lo estaba poniendo en peligro al ir directamente hacia ellos en lugar de huir lo antes posible, como Vesemir le instruyó al fae y Geralt que hicieran si no volvían. Pero _mierda_ , aún tenía pesadillas por las noches, creando mil formas en las que Aiden pudo haber muerto e imaginando cientos de maneras en las que él pudo haberlo evitado.

Le dolía, le desgarraba las entrañas a cada segundo aun cuando se esforzara en no demostrarlo. Lo estaba torturando y, aunque se sintiera escoria por arriesgar al fae para hacer ésto, no pudo decirle a Vesemir que se detuvieran, que volvieran, que escaparan de una confrontación que sólo podía salir mal para el omega de su manada.

Se sintió mal durante todo el camino, pero finalmente se encontraron frente a frente con ellos, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Vesemir lo dejó hablar primero, así que se bajó de su caballo y, yendo directo al grano, se dirigió a Brehen para hacer la pregunta que lo estaba matando, pero sólo obtuvo que el imbécil se riera en su cara, burlándose sobre cómo la muerte de Aiden era lo que menos le importaba ahora y exigiendo que le entregaran al fae lo antes posible.

Por supuesto, él no era conocido por su paciencia, así que pronto las risas se transformaron en insultos, luego en gritos y, finalmente, en pelea.

Lo que en ningún momento recordó, fue que Jaskier dijo haber visto a un omega con los Gato, y y recién cuando escuchó el característico llamado de esa casta reparó en la mujer que se escondía detrás, produciendo ese sonido que removió su interior como ningún otro lo había hecho.

Lo doblegó por completo, y prácticamente la carga de la pelea terminó recayendo en Eskel y Vesemir.

No fue hasta que lo tuvieron de cara contra el suelo que la omega se detuvo, y reaccionó justo a tiempo para escuchar a los Gato usándolo a él y a Vesemir como moneda de cambio, exigiéndole a Eskel que trajera al fae para el atardecer o, de lo contrario, ellos pagarían en su lugar.

—Lo siento —le susurró la mujer a su lado, mirándolo con los labios temblorosos y los ojos cristalizados. Tenía moratones repartidos por todo el cuerpo, pero no le sorprendió, pues si los Gato habían querido obligar a Jaskier a unirse a ellos, seguramente lo harían con cualquier omega.

—No es tu culpa —masculló entre dientes—, yo soy el único imbécil aquí.

✺✺✺

La primera opción de Jaskier, por suerte, no fue la mordida, y aunque a Geralt le pareció que ésto era un tanto mejor, todavía lo puso jodidamente nervioso.

No pronunció una palabra mientras veía a Jaskier atarse a sí mismo con sus raíces, pero se quedó a su lado en todo momento y, cuando el omega terminó, tuvo que suspirar profundamente mientras se resignaba.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y sonrió aun cuando no hubiera motivos para hacerlo, sintiendo un poco de calidez cuando el fae le sonrió de vuelta, y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para que comenzaran la prueba, aquella que Jaskier había sugerido y él se había negado en participar.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Eskel al omega, y el ojiazul asintió con determinación. Su hermano dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió también y, llenando de aire sus pulmones, lanzó la primera orden con voz de mando—: Jaskier, ¡arrodíllate!

Los ojos del fae brillaron, y Geralt tuvo que enterrar las uñas en sus palmas mientras contenía sus instintos. Un alfa le estaba gritando a su omega y toda la parte salvaje en él quiso masacrarlo, pero no podía arruinar ésto, así que se mordió la lengua mientras respiraba profundamente, y cerró los ojos rogando poder permanecer calmado.

—Omega, ¡arrodíllate! —volvió a gritar Eskel, y todos sus músculos se tensaron dolorosamente a la vez que escuchaba el ladrido bestial del ojiazul, quien comenzó a forcejear con las gruesas raíces para atacar a su hermano. A este punto los colmillos del fae sobresalían de su boca, y sus alas lucían aun más gigantescas con las plumas erizadas.

Geralt boqueó, sin aguantar más de ver ésto. Necesitaba detenerlo, necesitaba abrazar a Jaskier y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada iba a pasarle mientras él estuviera aquí. Quería llevarlo a su nido y protegerlo de todo, _necesitaba_ protegerlo de todo.

—¡Arrodíllate! —insistió Eskel, y Geralt explotó.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó a su hermano—. No está funcionando, ¡detente ya!

—¡Por supuesto que no está funcionando! —gruñó Eskel apuntando al fae, quien seguía forcejeando con las raíces y comenzaba a romperlas—. ¡No es mi grito el que puede hacer algún cambio aquí, es el tuyo!

Estático, Geralt miró a Jaskier y a Eskel de manera intermitente, negándose por completo a la idea de hacer algo así y, por otro lado, dándose cuenta de que no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pues cada vez eran menos las raíces que sostenían a Jaskier en su lugar.

—No... —murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás—, no puedo, _no_ —negó apretando la mandíbula, afligido por el sólo hecho de tener que considerarlo.

—¡Geralt, no hay...! —comenzó Eskel, pero Jaskier se liberó en ese momento y se abalanzó sobre él, azotándolo contra el suelo y comenzando a ahorcarlo con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

—¡Jaskier, detente! —gritó con su voz de mando, y su corazón se detuvo cuando los brillantes ojos se dirigieron hacia él, con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que había tenido durante los últimos segundos.

Jaskier lo miraba con miedo, y quiso atravesarse el corazón con su propia espada por causar esa expresión en él.

—Jaskier... detente —repitió, y por fin el fae soltó a su hermano, esta vez gruñéndole a _él_ pero, en lugar de atacarlo, comenzó a retroceder, como si no entendiera por qué su alfa estaba en su contra.

—Jaskier... —susurró dolido, usando su voz normal esta vez y muriendo por acercarse a él, pero el fae aún lucía enojado y nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de atacar en cualquier momento y luchara contra sí mismo para no hacerlo.

Hasta que, de un momento a otro, Jaskier se clavó los colmillos a sí mismo en el brazo, y Geralt contuvo la respiración al ver la bestialidad de la mordida, sintiendo que su corazón se saltaba un latido al ver tanta sangre corriendo y al omega sólo agrandando más y más la herida.

No le importó lo peligroso que fuera acercarse a él en ese momento, no le importó si su omega lo mataba ahí mismo. Geralt corrió la distancia que los separaba y, sin dudar, envolvió con fuerza a Jaskier entre sus brazos, rogando una y otra vez por que se detuviera.

Entre los gruñidos del fae, alcanzó a escuchar a su hermano gritándole que se alejara, pero él se limitó a ignorarlo y permaneció en su lugar por eternos segundos, desplegando sus feromonas en un intento de aplacar un poco la ira de su omega, y sintiéndose aliviado cuando poco a poco éste comenzó a relajarse entre sus brazos.

—Geralt —escuchó en un débil susurro, y él asintió separándose un poco, descubriendo que Jaskier lo miraba aún con los colmillos afuera, pero con sus ojos de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró, permitiéndose volver a respirar por fin y juntando sus frentes—, lo siento, lo siento. Nunca haremos ésto de nuevo, Jask, nunca hagamos ésto de nuevo, por favor —rogó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo náuseas por el olor de la sangre de su omega.

Sintió a Jaskier asentir débilmente con la cabeza, y sólo eso significó un inmenso alivio para su corazón.

—Está bien, lo siento... no lo haremos de nuevo —susurró el fae, y él sonrió con amargura—. Pero, Geralt...

—¿Hm? —murmuró abriendo los ojos, y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la preocupada expresión del ojiazul.

Jaskier hizo una mueca, y tras unos segundos continuó: —Eso significa que debemos intentar la mordida.

✺✺✺

Bien, la primera opción no había funcionado. Es más, había terminado con el brazo casi destrozado, y ahora estaba trabajando en curarlo lo más rápido posible porque, demonios, el tiempo estaba corriendo, y ahora debía convencer a Geralt de que no tenían más opción.

—Geralt —insistió por enésima vez—, de nada servirá darle más vueltas, _por favor_ —pidió, por fin terminando de curarse y acercándose a su brujo, agradeciendo que Eskel los hubiera dejado solos para ésto, pues era realmente vergonzoso rogar por la mordida.

—¿Y si pensamos en algo más? —masculló el peliblanco—. No es necesario que también te enfrentes a ellos, puedes derribar a su omega e irte...

—No voy a correr ese riesgo —negó en seguida, intentando ser paciente.

—Y yo no quiero correr el riesgo de perderte —insistió el alfa, acunando su rostro y mirándolo con aflicción. Jaskier sonrió, enternecido, pero tomó sus manos con cuidado y las bajó, manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Geralt —susurró con cariño—. Pronto será mediodía, necesitamos hacer ésto rápido, ¿sí?

Geralt gruñó, y él esperó pacientemente a que se tomara su tiempo para pensarlo, sabiendo que, al final, terminaría aceptando. Y así lo hizo; el brujo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos para darle la respuesta definitiva, y él suspiró a cambio, aliviado de que pudieran avanzar.

Jaskier en serio, _en serio_ hubiera preferido hacer ésto en otro momento. En medio de su celo, por ejemplo, o simplemente cuando volvieran a tener relaciones. Hubiera preferido que Geralt lo mordiera mientras el nudo crecía dentro de él, y que ambos estuvieran desnudos en su nido con el sudor bañando sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, era evidente que no tenían tiempo para eso ahora, así que simplemente se acomodaron en su nido frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras sentían el nerviosismo del otro, con una inevitable pizca de miedo por parte de ambos.

Geralt era quien estaba peor, y Jaskier no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por eso, inclinándose hacia él para envolverlo con sus alas y aislarlos del mundo, de esa manera en la que amaba pues los dejaba sumidos en una oscuridad donde sólo resaltaban los ojos ámbar frente a él.

—Hazlo, mi amor —susurró, y su alfa asintió aun cuando se veía enormemente preocupado.

—Te amo —susurró Geralt acercándose a él, y Jaskier rió suavemente mientras sentía la cálida lamida en su hombro.

—No voy a morir, querido brujo, te lo prometo —aseguró, y aunque por unos segundos los colmillos le rozaron la piel con evidente duda, finalmente se clavaron en su cuello, sacándole un jadeo al sentir el golpe de corriente que recorrió su cuerpo causándole escalofríos.

La intensidad de la conexión le robó el aliento, pero aunque todo su cuerpo dolió por el conflicto de las dos mordidas, Jaskier sólo se concentró en los sentimientos de _su_ alfa, aquellos que ahora sentía como propios e hicieron que su corazón se agitara con adoración y ternura.

Hace mucho tiempo, Jaskier temía el rechazo de las personas. Luego sólo temió el rechazo de Geralt, pero aunque había entendido que el brujo lo alejaba cuando quería protegerlo, no se comparaba a la tranquilidad que la mordida le dio, exponiendo por completo el amor incondicional que su alfa sentía por él.

No es que tuviera alguna duda de que Geralt lo amara, pero demonios, era diferente sentirlo en carne propia, y aunque notó que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle lentamente y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se apoyaba en el brujo, sin poder creer que, finalmente, habían sellado su vínculo.

✺✺✺

Sintió su cabeza palpitando de dolor tan pronto como recuperó la consciencia, pero no dudó en erguirse de golpe, asustado al no saber cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —le preguntó a Geralt, sorprendido al sentir con tanta nitidez la preocupación del brujo debido al vínculo, pero tratando de concentrarse en el problema presente.

—Jaskier, recuéstate, hace sólo una hora estabas hirviendo en fiebre —pidió el brujo con la aflicción en todo su rostro, pero él se limitó a darle un beso en el mentón y salir del nido, volviendo a ponerse sus botas y colgándose su arco y portaflechas. Estaba un poco sorprendido y jodidamente aliviado de seguir vivo, pero no tenía tiempo para celebrar, no ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —insistió, subiéndose al borde de la ventana y preparándose para saltar. Sin embargo, Geralt lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda, y aunque estaba malditamente preocupado no pudo evitar derretirse ante el toque, inclinándose hacia atrás y disfrutando de la calidez del pecho contrario.

—Aún tenemos varias horas... —susurró el peliblanco, y por la posición del sol supo que no mentía, así que asintió lentamente, intentando regular su respiración y aún tratando de acostumbrarse a esta nueva conexión que compartían.

—Te amo —susurró por lo bajo, y sintió los brazos del alfa apretándolo un poco más.

—Lo sé —respondió Geralt en otro susurro, y él rió, dándose vuelta para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo con infinito cariño.

Por supuesto, aunque tenían tiempo para partir no esperaron mucho más, así que Jaskier terminó saliendo por la ventana de todos modos para ensillar a Roach, y poco después los dos brujos se le unieron, listos para ir por el resto de su manada.

—Dejé a Lil' Bleater en el establo —dijo Eskel subiéndose a Scorpion—, así que definitivamente volveremos, porque no dejaré a mi bebé sola mucho tiempo.

Jaskier sonrió, asintiendo: —No te preocupes, estamos juntos ahora —respondió con determinación, mirando a Geralt y sintiendo su pecho llenarse de calidez al ver que le sonreía de vuelta.

Aleteando un poco, se elevó lo suficiente para darle un beso y, sintiendo en su pecho el amor de ambos, desplegó sus alas para emprender el vuelo.

✺✺✺

Si la mordida de Jaskier le había dado una conexión con sus sentimientos, el vínculo completo prácticamente había expuesto sus almas.

Galopar por el camino con el fae volando sobre ellos, esta vez, se sintió diferente. Geralt sentía emociones que no eran suyas y, a la vez, su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que su omega estaba a salvo, agitando sus fuertes alas y vigilando todo el perímetro desde la altura.

Lo hacía sentir seguro, y de pronto todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar con los Gato, recuperar a su familia y, por qué no, cortar algunas cabezas en el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando por fin lograron verlos a la distancia una flecha fue disparada con altura, y Geralt sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al notar hacia dónde estaba dirigida.

Por supuesto, Jaskier la esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo, pero eso fue suficiente para reavivar todo el enojo que había sentido cuando encontró a Jaskier caminando entre la neblina, arrastrando sus alas y a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Gruñó guturalmente, y apuró el galope de Roach a la vez que comenzaba a lanzar Igni sin reparos. Sabía que Lambert y Vesemir se protegerían con Quen, así que no se contuvo al arremeter con todo.

Los Gato entendieron de inmediato que ésto no sería un intercambio, así que se abalanzaron contra ellos también y Geralt no tardó en arrebatarle la ballesta a Cedric, observando de reojo cómo Jaskier disparaba sus flechas y utilizaba su magia para pelear desde la altura, y sintiéndose jodidamente aliviado por eso.

—¡Jaskier! —escuchó gritando a Lambert, y gruñó molesto al no poder voltearse para ver qué quería del fae. Sin embargo, sintió un olor conocido, y trató de descifrar dónde lo había olfateado antes mientras seguía luchando contra Cedric.

Entonces escuchó el aleteo de Jaskier bajando a tierra, y aunque realmente se esforzó para no hacer algo al respecto, la distracción le valió un profundo corte en la pierna, y gruñó adolorido tratando de volver a concentrarse, aunque parecía que la herida le había cortado algunos tendones, pues de pronto ya no fue tan fácil moverse.

Sin embargo, no pasaron más de unos segundos para que una sensación cálida le adormeciera la herida y, frunciendo el ceño, se giró por menos de un segundo para ver a Jaskier, quien apuntaba desde lejos su mano hacia él y se encargaba de curarlo.

Sonrió, y giró su espada para volver a arremeter contra el brujo con más fuerza esta vez, a tal punto que el Gato dejó caer la espada y Geralt no dudó un segundo para aprovechar esa oportunidad y rebanarle la garganta, sin perder el tiempo antes de ir por el siguiente.

✺✺✺

Jaskier soltó un gemido angustiado, viendo con nerviosismo la batalla que transcurría justo a su lado.

Había liberado a Lambert y Vesemir tan pronto como aterrizó con ellos, y ahora el mayor estaba luchando contra el que parecía ser el líder de los Gato; Brehen, mientras que los hermanos se encargaban de los tres restantes.

Sin embargo, aunque la pelea parecía ir relativamente bien, él se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, pues no importaba cuánto necesitara ir a ayudarlos, tenía que limitarse a curarlos a la distancia mientras se concentraba en la omega de los Gato, quien yacía en el suelo con una maldita hemorragia interna en sus entrañas, y Jaskier se preguntó si causar esta clase de heridas era una jodida costumbre de esa Escuela.

Lambert lo había llamado poco después de que llegó para pedirle que la curara, y aunque él no había dudado en comenzar a hacerlo, no fue hasta después de unos segundos que reconoció el olor familiar impregnado en su cuerpo, y frunció el ceño en confusión, sintiendo que sí o sí debía salvarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó angustiado, pues la omega parecía que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y Jaskier la necesitaba despierta.

—Essi... —murmuró ella, tragando saliva con dificultad y cubierta en sudor.

—Essi —asintió—, ¿por casualidad conoces a una sanadora? Una alfa, específicamente, con una niña pequeña de ojos azules —describió, porque estaba casi seguro de que ese era el olor que llevaba la omega consigo, y se preguntó qué clase de relación tenían entre sí.

La chica no respondió en seguida, y Jaskier sintió un escalofrío al ver que, en cambio, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas antes de tapárselos con el antebrazo.

—La niña es mi sobrina, Ciri —murmuró ella con la voz temblorosa, y Jaskier tragó saliva—. La alfa de la que hablas... es mi compañera, los Gato la asesinaron cuando intentó evitar que me llevaran —masculló con el rencor evidente en su voz, y él sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, boqueando sin saber qué decir.

—¡Ven aquí, omega de mierda! —escuchó a sus espaldas, y todos sus músculos se tensaron al oír que un Gato usaba la voz de mando para provocarlo. Sintió sus colmillos creciendo por la ira, pero no era la voz lo que le había afectado, sino saber que habían asesinado a una de los pocos humanos que no lo habían juzgado por su especie y, peor aún, a la sanadora que mantuvo viva a Priscilla, su amiga y hermana.

—¿Y... Ciri? —murmuró, apretando la mandíbula.

Essi negó con la cabeza, su mentón temblando mientras contenía los sollozos.

—Le dije que se escondiera en su habitación..., no sé cuántos días lleve ahí, me he desmayado algunas veces desde entonces y ella no tiene a nadie además de... mí —contó, y Jaskier asintió en silencio, aumentando la cantidad de energía que usaba para curarla.

Trató de controlar su ira. Ahora Geralt podía sentirla más que nunca y no podía distraerlo mientras peleaba, pero ya no podía seguir quedándose de brazos cruzados, así que se puso de pie y, concentrándose en seguir curando a la omega desde la distancia, extendió las alas bruscamente, decidiendo unirse a la pelea.

✺✺✺

Geralt gruñó mientras esquivaba la señal de Igni en su dirección, y lanzó el mismo ataque mientras intentaba acercarse a Lexandre, el tercer Gato con el que peleaba. Había reemplazado a Eskel con éste tan pronto como acabó con el segundo, pues Vesemir parecía estar teniendo problemas con Brehen y su hermano fue a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, el cansancio le estaba jugando en contra y, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos ya se habían hecho peligrosamente lentos, Jaskier aterrizó a su lado, manipulando la forma de los árboles con tal rapidez que el crujido de los troncos sonó como un estruendo.

—Perdón por la demora, mi alfa —se disculpó el fae, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de abalanzarse contra Lexandre. Él sonrió involuntariamente, y se permitió tomar un respiro a la vez que sentía la energía del ojiazul curando las nuevas heridas que había obtenido.

Por un segundo todo pareció estar bien, pero dado que Jaskier lo había relevado se permitió prestar atención a su alrededor, y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las palabras que pronunciaba Gaetan con sorna, el brujo contra el que Lambert estaba peleando.

Estaba hablando de _Aiden_ , burlándose sobre cómo lo dejaron morir porque estaba haciéndose débil, y que ni siquiera valió la pena sepultarlo cuando el monstruo ya se estaba encargando de su cuerpo.

La sangre le hirvió mientras apretaba los puños y, dándose cuenta de que su hermano estaba flaqueando y recibiendo cada vez más puñaladas, le dio una última mirada a Jaskier para asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de ir a ayudar a Lambert, sin darse cuenta que Lexandre se zafó del fae para ir tras él.

—Geralt, ¡cuidado! —escuchó al omega gritando justo cuando le dio la espalda, y aunque se volteó rápidamente y el ojiazul alzó un grueso muro de raíces para protegerlo, ninguno pudo evitar que la espada del Gato atravesara tanto el muro como su estómago, retirándola rápidamente para dejar que la sangre corriera libre fuera de él.

Cayó de rodillas, presionando la herida para no perder demasiada sangre, sin embargo, aunque se dio cuenta de inmediato que la puñalada no había sido mortal, la imagen fue suficiente para distraer a toda su manada, y en dos segundos el sentido de la pelea cambió completamente a favor de los Gato.

Jaskier no tardó más de un segundo en volver a abalanzarse contra Lexandre, esta vez logrando enterrarle la daga en el corazón y apresurándose en acercarse a él para sanarlo con manos temblorosas. Geralt se sintió jodidamente mal por verlo tan preocupado, casi como si fuera a colapsar por los nervios frente a él. 

Al mismo tiempo, escuchó el jadeo de Lambert y el gorgoteo de la sangre escapando de su cuerpo, y se volteó alarmado para verlo cayendo de rodillas, apretando su garganta y desangrándose rápidamente.

—Quédate quieto —pidió Jaskier con la voz rota, y Geralt lo miró con el corazón en la garganta, dándose cuenta de que el fae ya había comenzado a curar a Lambert también, pues sus ojos azules brillaban por la magia utilizada.

—Jaskier... —masculló, preocupado pero sin saber qué decir. Si Jaskier no curaba a su hermano, era seguro que moriría. 

—Shh, quédate quieto —insistió el fae con dificultad, el sudor cayendo por su frente mientras alzaba una mano para detener a Gaetan, quien intentó atacarlos al haberse librado de Lambert. 

Un gruñido adolorido lo hizo girarse de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver a Vesemir sosteniendo su rostro ensangrentado a la altura del ojo, pero afortunadamente Eskel logró decapitar a Brehen en ese momento y, aun así, los ojos de su omega brillaron aun más, pues también comenzó a curar a Vesemir.

—Jaskier, _detente_ —pidió con aflicción, mirando intermitentemente a su hermano en el suelo, a Vesemir siendo sostenido por Eskel y finalmente concentrándose en Jaskier, quien apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza mientras enfocaba su vista únicamente en su costado herido, como si estuviera desesperado por cerrar la herida lo antes posible—. Ya basta, por favor —repitió, sintiendo tanto su respiración como sus latidos acelerarse, pero todo empeoró cuando Gaetan comenzó a romper las raíces que lo aprisionaban, y se apresuró a poner Quen sobre ellos en caso de que lograra liberarse.

—Mierda, Geralt —se quejó Jaskier, y su voz sonó tan rota que Geralt se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar—. Levanta el escudo, te necesito al cien aquí, por favor, no puedo dejarte morir —rogó, pero Geralt ni siquiera consideró la idea de obedecer.

—Jask, no moriré por ésto, estoy... —comenzó, pero el fae lo interrumpió de golpe.

—¡Sí, tus entrañas están bien, pero estoy esforzándome en mantenerlas _dentro_ de ti, así que por favor, quédate quieto! —alzó la voz, y Geralt sintió su rostro palidecer al reparar en cuánta energía estaba usando Jaskier en realidad. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la boca para decir algo el crujido de las raíces lo obligó a voltearse, y gruñó preocupado al sentir cómo Gaetan embestía con bestialidad contra su escudo, debilitándolo rápidamente.

—¡Geralt, Jaskier! —escuchó a Eskel gritando antes de comenzar a correr hacia ellos, pero ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino cuando el escudo _cayó_ , y Geralt no pudo lanzar una sola señal más al ser envuelto por completo entre las alas de Jaskier, aislándolos en una oscuridad que sólo le dejaba ver la brillante luz azulada en los ojos de su omega, a la vez que oía el escalofriante sonido de una espada arremetiendo contra la piel.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones a una velocidad dolorosa, y la sangre se drenó de su rostro mientras se quedaba inmóvil por el pánico recorriendo su cuerpo.

Un pitido invadió su audición, y todo lo que escuchó después fueron los apresurados pasos de su hermano llegando con ellos, un cuerpo cayendo inerte y, entonces, un jadeo asustado.

—Jaskier... —susurró Eskel, y él quiso gritar en ese momento, pero seguía demasiado aterrado como para respirar siquiera, mucho menos se atrevía a mover un músculo.

El espantoso silencio se mantuvo por eternos segundos, hasta que, entre temblores, Jaskier inhaló profundamente para hablar.

—¿Vamos a... nuestro nido? —le susurró el fae débilmente, tanto que apenas pudo oírlo, y Geralt soltó las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Priscilla —soltó sin pensar, sintiendo que enloquecería por la desesperación—, ¿dónde está Priscilla? Ella puede curarte, ella...

—Geralt —interrumpió el omega, sonriendo con cariño y juntando sus frentes con el evidente cansancio en sus ojos—, vamos a nuestro nido... quiero tocar el laúd para ti.

Contuvo un sollozo, y asintió rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a tomarlo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose a punto de colapsar cuando sintió la sangre empapando la espalda y plumas del fae.

Se subió con él a Roach lo más rápido posible, y quiso gritarle al ver que sus ojos seguían brillando, pues eso significaba que seguía curando a la manada y, mierda, no podía estar haciéndole ésto.

—Detente... —rogó por lo bajo, taloneando a su yegua y regresando a la fortaleza sin siquiera mirar a los demás. Sabía que todos estarían bien, Jaskier se había asegurado de eso.

El ojiazul sonrió, y se acomodó en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Lo siento, querido brujo... sólo quiero saber que nuestra familia está a salvo —susurró, y Geralt se preguntó cómo demonios su voz sonaba tan tranquila en un momento así, cuando él se sentía morir lentamente.

—Sólo... quédate quieto —murmuró con enojo, devolviéndole las palabras y apurando a Roach para llegar a la fortaleza lo antes posible.

Jaskier no volvió a hablar durante los siguientes minutos, y aunque Geralt se concentró en escuchar su lenta respiración, el corazón sólo se le rompió más a medida que los latidos del omega se hicieron más lentos.

—Ciri... —murmuró el ojiazul cuando llevaban la mitad del camino, y Geralt se esforzó en mirarlo con la vista borrosa—. Dile a Vesemir que busquen a Ciri..., la omega de los Gato los guiará.

Sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar el nombre de esa Escuela, pero se limitó a asentir forzosamente aunque no supiera por qué le pedía eso, y se inclinó para besar su frente por varios segundos. El ardor en su pecho lo estaba matando, y el nudo en su garganta parecía querer destrozársela en cualquier momento, pero sólo guardó silencio, demasiado desesperado por seguir escuchando los latidos del fae.

—¿Sabes? Creo que, con el tiempo..., esa omega y Lambert podrían sanarse el corazón mutuamente —susurró Jaskier con una sonrisa, y él frunció el ceño, sin entender—. Es una corazonada... —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, y Geralt volvió a asentir con amargura.

—Eso... sería bueno —masculló, tragando saliva al reparar en que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil escuchar los latidos contrarios.

—Sí..., todos somos felices al final —murmuró el fae con voz adormilada, y él asintió aunque fuera mentira, sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Hm... —murmuró, apretándolo con cuidado contra su pecho.

—¿Geralt? —creyó escuchar, y bajó la vista para encontrarse con su omega devolviéndole la mirada, y una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¿Hm? —preguntó, sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —susurró de manera casi inaudible, pero con su sonrisa intacta, y Geralt tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no colapsar en ese momento.

—Lo sé —asintió con la cabeza—, y yo a ti, Jaskier..., yo también te amo —sollozó, abriendo los ojos para ver que el fae había cerrado los suyos, asintiendo débilmente con su cariñosa sonrisa.

—Lo sé —susurró el omega de vuelta, y al segundo siguiente Geralt tuvo que detener a su yegua, pues ya no oyó los latidos de Jaskier en absoluto.

—¿Jask? —murmuró con la voz rota, sintiendo que una espada atravesaba nuevamente su torso, pero esta vez directamente en el corazón. Sacudió un poco al omega entre sus brazos, pero su cuerpo estaba laxo, y se quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no respiraba—. Jaskier... —masculló, desesperado, abrazándolo con más fuerza y juntando sus frentes, sin saber qué hacer, cómo respirar, cómo moverse ahora que acababan de arrancarle una parte de él.

La mordida en su cuello comenzó a quemarlo, y él se cayó de Roach con Jaskier en sus brazos, jadeando con dificultad al no poder respirar, sintiendo que le quitaban la piel a jirones y le trituraban las entrañas.

No era el vínculo lo que lo estaba matando, era el amor que sentía por el omega, era el dolor de perder a la única persona que no _podía_ perder. Era la negación, el no poder creer que el corazón del fae _no_ estaba palpitando. Era tener a Jaskier entre sus brazos y no sentir su tranquila respiración, o el saber que no volvería a despertar para darle esa cariñosa sonrisa o esa atenta mirada que desde el principio le dedicó, aquella que le dio por primera vez al decir que sólo se uniría a la manada si _él_ estaba de acuerdo.

Era saber que no lo vería volar nunca más, ni reír, ni cantar, ni jugar, ni cazar, ni ser un desastre en la cocina o golpearlo con una rama sólo para molestarlo.

Geralt no vería los ojos de su omega nunca más, pero luego de horas de llorarlo tirado en el suelo, abrazándolo y besando su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba _bien_. Todo estaba _bien_ , porque ambos se amaron y fueron felices al final, tal como Jaskier dijo.

Sólo... hubiera deseado disfrutar de ese amor un poco más.

✺✺✺

Vesemir nunca creyó que las cosas terminarían de este modo. Sabía que los brujos siempre morían en el camino, pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

Tardaron bastante en recuperarse lo suficiente mentalmente para tomar sus caballos, recoger a la omega y regresar a Kaer Morhen, pero ninguno pronunció una palabra en el camino, sabiendo lo que encontrarían cuando llegaran a la fortaleza.

Eskel y Lambert estaban destrozados, así que fue él quien, al amanecer, tuvo que acercarse por fin al nido de Jaskier, donde escuchaba los latidos de Geralt pero ni un sólo ruido de su parte.

Cuando su hijo abrió la puerta, Vesemir deseó no haber ido, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba al ver la expresión en su rostro. No era ni por asomo el Geralt de ayer, y ni siquiera lograba ser el estoico Geralt que había visto desde pequeño, aquel que sufría en silencio y se negaba a hablar de sus sentimientos.

No, la persona frente a él no era más que un cascarón vacío, uno que, con voz monótona, le dijo que Jaskier había pedido que buscaran a Ciri, y él tuvo que mantenerse firme para asentir y darle un abrazo, sabiendo que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de dárselo una vez más.

Al día siguiente, Eskel, Lambert y él volvieron al camino guiados por Essi, la omega que Jaskier había salvado, y aunque sintió una clavada en el corazón al dejar la fortaleza atrás, supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Volvieron un mes después, justo al comienzo del invierno y, aunque sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar y cuánto dolería, se limitó a sonreír con cariño al abrir la puerta, pues, acurrucados uno junto al otro en su nido, casi parecía que Geralt y Jaskier sólo estaban durmiendo.


End file.
